The Rebel Viper
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Sometimes I wished this never happened. sometimes I would pray to God wishing that it wasn't real...but it happened. I was put in a video game called X-Com 2 and what happened to me...changed my life for good. I was turned into some crazy alien and was almost forced to do horrendous things...but I refused. I deserted their cause and decided to fight them for what they have done.
1. Enter Dante

*This is probably the first time I'm doing a male viper/female viper story for the X-com series. It will be mature no doubt about it so expect some mature content. Inspired by the story Warm Scales, The Xcom Viper and a Gamer's Journey(Kudos to those authors for making such a great story and giving me an inspiration to do this) and a bit from this war of mine. I don't own X-com or any possible references you may be familiar with. I only own my OCS. This is my first X-com story so go easy on me. Constructive criticism is acceptable if I mess up on something.*

 _ **"They wrote in the old days that it is sweet and fitting to die for one's country. But in modern war, there is nothing sweet nor fitting in your dying. You will die like a dog for no good reason." ― Ernest Hemingway.**_

Chapter 1

{Searching for channel...Channel found...connecting)

" _You're seriously thinking of letting those two Vipers join us?"_

 _"And why not? They saved your life from certain death when you were wounded from an ADVENT trooper, Kelly."_

 _"Commander, you can't be serious. They-"_

 _"Stop for a second, Central. Those two are not what you think. Those two were test subjects from an ADVENT facility where "volunteers" are put. As you may suspect, those two were not voulnteers. They were kidnapped by ADVENT with the help of subject's parents who were scientists working in that facility according to the disk Vulpe found._

 _"What? That's sick...how could they do that to their kids like that?"_

 _"I'm sure you recognize one of them, Major."_

 _"Yeah...my little brother. His name is Dante. ...Christ...if I knew ADVENT would stoop to this low I would've prevented it from happening."_

 _"It's not your fault, Major. You didn't know."_

 _"Yeah...you're right...but at least he's still alive...that's all that manners."_

 _"How are you sure they aren't in ADVENT control?"_

 _"Someone removed the chips out of their skulls judging from the scars on their heads. I don't think anyone could do such a procedure perfectly unless the one who did the procedure was possibly a defective ADVENT scientist. Your brother is lucky to have someone remove that chip out of them otherwise he would've harmed himself or worse if performed prematurely if he ever tried removing it himself."_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"...Fine but we're keeping an eye on them so they don't do anything stupid."_

 _"Fair enough, Central."_

 _"I hope you know what you're doing..."_

(Dante's pov)

1 month earlier

Have you played a favorite game you always loved and would always loved playing the hell out of day and night? ...Okay...well how about you wake up one day, finding yourself in a video game universe that you know and right off the fucking bat...something bad happens to you...have you ever had that experience? ...No? Of course you haven't...but I have. It started off when I finished playing X-Com 2 and I swear I kept hearing scientists shouting that the anesthetic was wearing off. I thought "Hm...I must be having a bad dream." Keep in mind that I had no idea how I got warped into the game when I was sleeping. So...I wake up...and I see scientists with ADVENT logos on their jackets making me squirm in fear as I started screaming in a panic only to be injected with the anesthetic knocking the daylights out of me.

So I wake up probably a day or two and...and I see myself looking at what I have become...an alien...a fucking Viper(male thankfully). I felt angry...pissed...wanting to kill them for what they did to me...but I didn't want to do anything stupid...yet. I waited the opportunity for me to strike.

"Hello, Honey. What do you think of your new look?" Asked my so called mother.

This is one of those scenarios in Fanfiction stories I read where when you get put in another universe(like a video game or movie you know.) and you get a new family that you probably or probably not know and it can go bad or good depending on the universe and in my situation...it's worse(possibly). I hissed at her in a fit of rage as an ADVENT trooper pointed his rifle at me to prevent me from harming the woman. That rifle is aimed to my head and even if I start a fight with the trooper, the whole facility could be on high alert and I could be in a huge disadvantage.

"I know you don't like your new appearance but it's a small price to pay for the greater good." She smirks.

The greater good?! She would experiment her own son for the greater good?! That bitch...I look away from her still in anger as the woman chuckled a bit. I don't see how she found it funny but it was starting to piss me off.

"Don't worry, Dante. You'll get used to-"

"I...hate...you...you're not my mother...you're a monster." I interrupted her with a growl.

This seems to have taken her off guard when I said that as she got silent from what she was about to say as she and the trooper left me alone while closing the cell door...

Days have gone bye and it was getting worse for me...why? The other vipers...the female ones. I can already hear your sick minds saying something like "Heeeyyy! You're a lucky man!". No, you sick fuck...I'm nothing but a sack of meat for them...well to some that is. They had an interest to me for one thing and that one thing always pissed me off: breeding. Something about populating the viper race or something like that. Well I can tell you this when they said this. They had no love. No care and certainly not in a friendly manner. Thankfully I was in no mood for their shit and would tell them to fuck off and if that didn't work I let my machete(the woman gave it to me for some reason but I can guess it's my weapon of choice.) do the talking(I didn't kill them if that was your concern.) and it usually happens during or after my training. When it was time for me do a mission for the first time, I wasn't prepared of what happened next...Genocide. it was 00:02 AM at Europe, Spain, as ADVENT troopers and officers started killing innocent people who didn't support ADVENT. It was...madness...complete madness. We're talking about defenseless innocent people here...people who weren't willing to fight...I could hear their screams that would haunt me for life...children crying...while others begged for mercy only to be shot on sight. everytime I refused to kill them, the officer would either give me a warning or point his gun at me and kill me for disobedience. Yeah...I'd like to see him try. so I did...what was right. I killed the ADVENT troopers and officers by cutting them into fucking pieces with my machete...one by one...once that was done...I escaped to somewhere safe...

Never thought I'd end up running and hiding from my former "comrades". But that's how things turned out. Then again...they never cared about me but their own goals. I've seen enough bloodshed for once...and it's time this war ends...once and for all.

My name is Dante Vera...and this is my story of my survival in the X-Com universe...


	2. Enter the fox and the shy viper

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

04:09 AM

I managed to find an abandoned shelter in Spain once I got away from any ADVENT soldiers and started boarding up some holes in the shelter so that no one sees me in here. But the thing that scares me is the chip installed in my skull. It's that there's no doubt in my mind that ADVENT will find me in a heartbeat if I'm not careful. To calm my nerves, I decided to sleep(crazy part is my eyes are still opened when I sleep.) a bit and lay down on a bed(that's in decent condition.) and did my best to forget about the bad things that happened...that lasted for a while when I heard the front door open...

The sound of heavy boots coming from the first floor and I was beginning to get worried that ADVENT found me but...I was wrong. The sounds of the heavy boots stopped as I heard a loud sigh.

"I know you're there, kid. Come down." Said a Caucasian man.

I ready my machete as I slowly went down the stairs and I see a average built man in a brown trench coat, brown pants, brown boots, brown hair, brown eyes, has leather gloves and has a scar on his head.

"Relax, kid. I'm not one of those escorias(scumbags) who want you dead." He sighs.

"Then who are you?" I asked not lowering my guard.

"Vulpe." He said as he sat down on a chair.

"Not your real name?" I asked him.

"Codename...I know who you are. A poor kid who was experimented by his own mother then later defects by killing the ADVENT troopers and officers cause he can't stand seeing bloodshed on innocent civilians. Hell of a thing you did to kill them all with only your machete. The speed...the ferocity you had...fantastic."

Whoa...he's good.

"How did-"

"I've been watching you the moment I saw you get experimented. The group I'm with weren't too happy seeing their love ones get experimented on just to be ADVENT material."

Vulpe takes out his cigarette from his coat, lights it up with his lighter as I slowly lower my machete but I'm not going to put it away in case this guy does anything stupid. He starts to smoke to calm his nerves as he looks at me with a neutral expression on his face,

"You're part of the resistance?" I asked him.

"You could say that but enough about that...you got that chip buried in your skull and if we don't get that chip out of your skull, ADVENT will no doubt hunt you down." He said as he gets off the chair.

He then puts his hand in his pocket and takes out familar tool out of his coat. That looks like the same tool Tygan used to remove the chip out of the commander of X-Com.

"Which is why I have this." Vulpe said as he showed it to me.

"Will it hurt?" I asked rather worried.

"Yeah..."

He suddenly looks at the front door open and sees a female Viper rather nervous.

"Vieni qui, cugino(Come here, Cousin.). He won't hurt you."

His cousin!? What the fuck happened to her?!

She slowly slithered behind Vulpe then suddenly looks scared to see me with the machete. Shit...I feel like an asshole scaring her like that.

"Now...Now, Maria. He won't hurt you. He's just as scared as you are." Vulpe said as he looked behind him.

That tone tells me that I should put away the machete or there's going to be trouble. So...I slowly sheathe my machete and kept my hand on the handle of the machete to be on my guard.

"Who...are you?" Maria asks me.

"Dante." I sighed.

"I'm...Maria." She introduced herself more nervous.

"Maria. Get me the anesthetic. I'm going to remove the chip out of his skull." Vulpe said.

She nods as started searching through her bag.

"Is she..."

Vulpe nods slowly...and grimly.

"Yeah...just like you. All I can say is my brother did this to her and got her away from ADVENT when she was sent to kill innocents at Italy. Christ...she never liked getting in fights nor is she a big fan of killing innocents. Now ADVENT want to kill her all because she doesn't want to get involved of mass murder."

"And where did you get that tool?" I asked him.

"My contact gave it to me...before he was shot in sight for stealing ADVENT technology."

Maria gives Vulpe the anesthetic syringe as Vulpe removes the cover of the syringe to reveal needle.

"Okay enough chit chat. I'm going to put you to sleep so I can remove the chip out of your skull more easily. You won't feel a thing...well once the anesthetic wears off you might feel a slight pain. Now...ready?"

"Fine...no funny business." I frowned.

"I promise you, kid. I'm not with ADVENT. Now...sleep dreams." He said as he injected the anesthetic in my arm knocking me out.

...As I was sleeping, I was starting to see a very strange...dream of me (I guess which looks like me as an 17 year old) and another man in military gear.

 **"You're leaving, Marco?"**

 **"I'm sorry, little brother, but I need to go back."**

 **"To stop some bad guys?"**

 **"Right. I want you to stay with dad to be safe. Behave, okay?"**

 **"Sure thing, bro. Come back alive, okay?"**

 **"Heh...sure."**

Then it just ends...was the game giving me memories that I didn't know about? Hm...how curious...I didn't wake up maybe an hour or so due to the effects of the anesthetic kicking in.

When I woke up, I started feeling a bit of pain in my head as Maria looks at me surprised.

"Oh! You're awake!" She said.

"Glad you're awake, kid. Had me worried that I may have killed you by accident."

"How long was I out?"

"The whole morning." He said as he looked out the window.

Yikes...I missed breakfast.

"I left this for you to eat." Maria said as she holds a big fat rat by the tail.

She gives me the dead rat as I swallow the rat whole...ugh. how do snakes get used to that? Kind of hurts my stomach.

"I'm going to have to try and get used to that..." I groaned.

Maria giggled and lays down next to me as Vulpe kept being on look out outside of the house.

"We should be good for now though I won't keep my hope up if ADVENT decides to attack again. We're going to have to go to Rome for more safety."

"But won't the resistance get suspicious about you being with aliens?" I asked him.

"Not the group me and uncle are at." Maria tells me.

"And why is that?" I asked with concern.

"Because I told them about your situation about being experimented on and felt bad for what happened to you. After all most of those people know you and your brother and seeing you look like this has really angered us to see ADVENT stoop to that low. However...I'm going to say this once and once only. Not all aren't too fond of aliens that came from ADVENT roaming Rome so don't anything stupid that you'll regret. If they start something, let me know. Got it?" Vulpe warns me.

"Got it." I sighed.

"One last thing...be on your guard. ADVENT are unpredictable and can attack us than we least expect it."

I just nod as Vulpe walks up the stairs while Maria started looking at Vulpe for a bit then looks at me.

"Are we the only ones that were two kids that were experimented on?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Well for now I guess. I'm not sure if they were others and I pray to God that it didn't happened to them too." Maria said with sorrow.

I hope to God they didn't either...


	3. Life and death

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

Hours later...

The trip to Rome was slow but safe by a military truck. ADVENT haven't made their move and we were lucky we weren't attacked...for now.

"Ah shit...that can't be good." I heard Vulpe groan.

Two ADVENT drop ships flew past us and landed somewhere in the city as Vulpe floored the accelerator to drive the truck faster.

"Hang on!" Vulpe shouts.

As if was Maria's quick reaction, she held on to my chest (yeah...that happened.) as I held on a handle to keep me in place.

"The hell is going on?!" I shouted.

"It's a retaliation! ADVENT is trying to take control of Rome by killing everyone from the resistance!" Vulpe said as he takes out his revolver.

Vulpe stops behind some outpost and as Maria let's go of me once Vulpe stopped the truck. I looked her confused for a bit as Maria quickly looks away embarrassed. I discreetly smirked to see what Maria was(or trying) doing to get my attention and I got to admit...I find that cute. At least she's not like the other vipers that treat me like a sack of meat...Um...anyway...moving on. We got in the outpost and...here's when things go crazy and I mean something out of a spy movie. Vulpe tilts a picture frame on the wall as walls start revealing guns, explosives, ammo and all sorts of blades from knives to swords. This guy sure knows how to prepare himself.

"Lock and load." Vulpe said as he took a sniper rifle off the wall.

I slithered in front of a crossbow as I just couldn't help but smirk cause I'm getting that walking dead feeling and boy do I want to use it. So I take it along with a couple of steel tipped bolts and took a kukri and a bowie knife(for safety percautions) while Maria took a sawed off shotgun along with a couple shotgun shells and a broad sword off the wall and plenty throwing knives. Yikes...don't judge a book by its cover as they say.

"Ready?" Vulpe asks.

Me and Maria nod as I ready my crossbow while Maria loaded her sawed off shotgun.

"Follow me."

We rushed to to the plaza as we got in a almost demolished building and hid behind a war as we saw two Vipers, a Lancer and a trooper and a officer looking around to find civilians to kill.

"That's just the first group. There's always more. Usually 2 or 3 groups." Vulpe whispered.

Great...just what I need...I could use the target practice.

"On 3 we attack. 1...2...3!"

Vulpe kills a Lancer with a bullet to the head as Maria kills the officer with her throwing knife(directly into the jugular! Instant kill!). The problem I was having was trying to hit one of the vipers and for Christ sakes I can't hit her due to her speed! The vipers noticed us and lunged in for the kill...only to get blown up by someone with a grenade out of a grenade launcher. Talk about a surprise ambush. I got a quick look on who did that it was no other than an X-Com fully armored grenadier. e then waits for a bit as me and Maria quickly hid to avoid his sight while he cautiously looks around being on a look out in case anymore ADVEN soldiers show up. When he saw Vulpe, Vulpe gives the Grenadier the thumbs up while As he starts cautiously walking around with his gating gun at the ready, he suddenly gets contacted from someone and rushes somewhere else possibly to meet up with his squad but something tells me he'll have his men on high alert of this area in case he sees any more aliens so I don't think we're in the clear.

"Looks like X-Com got here before us. Come on. You two need to avoid contact with them for now and focus on getting rid of any ADVENT soldiers."

"What about you?" I asked Vulpe.

"Don't worry about me. Just go."

He then gestures Maria about something above as Maria just nods. I got confused for a second but I found out what Vulpe was signaling her to do. Maria leads me to a rooftop of a hotel that has a sweet vantage point to the battle that's going on in the city streets not far from the hotel.

"This is where my uncle usually comes here to snipe. We have a good view of the battle from here and the enemy will no doubt have a hard time hitting us."

Maria starts clearing some small debris to reveal a sniper rifle with a silencer on it and plenty of ammo. She takes them as I ready my crossbow to ambush ADVENT. Maria gets into a prone position as she loads her rifle and takes a deep breath.

"I see two officers, a trooper and...ah...there you are, you sneaky bastard...there's a sectoid hiding near one of the officers." Maria said with a smirk.

"Looks like X-Com took care alot of them." I said as I noticed alot of dead aliens.

"But look at their conditions. At least 2 or 3 of them are wounded."

Yeah she's right...retaliation missions were always the most difficult ones and it's almost impossible(and if you were able to finish it flawless. I applaud you and I'm not being sarcastic when I say that I really mean it.) to finish without having your soldiers wounded or killed and to prove her point they were two X-Com units wounded. A ranger and Kelly (the same girl from the intro). Both with nasty chest wounds. The medic seems to be doing his best treating their wounds cause he seems to be having an issue of getting under fire but I'm sure he'll be fine. They might just make it if we can help clear out the remaining aliens.

"I'll go on overwatch. Try your best on taking out the remaining ADVENT." Maria tells me.

As the sectoid made a run for it towards a couple of dead troopers, Maria shoots it directly to it's head while the sectoid falls face first to the floor. This spooks the ADVENT officers and trooper as I killed one of the officers by shooting a bolt(seriously someone must've really made these bolts to pierce through armor) through it's head as he dropped dead on the concrete floor.

The Grenadier takes out his grenade launcher and kills the last ADVENT soldiers with a frag grenade from the grenade launcher.

"Whew! That was close." I said.

The X-Com soldiers noticed us and looked surprised that me and Maria were helping them but kept their weapons trained on us. Thankfully...Vulpe intervened. This guy has balls to do that...I'll give him that. The X-Com soldiers didn't look too happy as Vulpe started explaining something as the GREMLIN who I believe is the commander hovers in front of Vulpe and seems to be staring at him curiously. I didn't quite hear what was going on but Maria saw Vulpe give the medic some sort of disk. After maybe several minutes later, X-Com left Rome as I see the look of relief on Vulpe's face as me and Maria met up with him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I convinced them that you and Maria are not a threat about what happened to you. I gave them a copy of a disk that will shed more light to them of what I told them. Now...we wait for a response..." Vulpe said as he sat down on a chair in the outpost.

"Wait? Why?" Maria asked.

Vulpe just shrugs...oh boy...

(3rd pov)

Meanwhile in the Avenger.

Kelly, Central, Shen, Tygan and The commander were discussing about what Vulpe told the commander and the findings they discovered when suddenly suggested that he recruit the two defected vipers. This of course surprised the others and were concern that if the commander may have lost his marbles...however the commander was not joking and he meant it...

You're seriously thinking of letting those two Vipers join us?" Kelly asked the commander quite surprised.

"And why not? They saved your life from certain death when you were wounded from an ADVENT trooper, Kelly."

"Commander, you can't be serious. They-"

"Stop for a second, Central. Those two are not what you think. Those two were test subjects from an ADVENT facility where "volunteers" are put. As you may suspect, those two were not voulnteers. They were kidnapped by ADVENT with the help of subject's parents who were scientists working in that facility according to the disk Vulpe found." Tygan said as he looked at the monitor.

"What? That's sick...how could they do that to their kids like that?" Shen said rather disgusted.

"I'm sure you recognize one of them, Major." Tygan said as he looked at the Grenadier.

The fully armored Grenadier who was at Rome to stop an ADVENT retaliation removes his helmet to reveal a man who seems to be a mix of Hispanic and Caucasian, black hair, one blue eye while the other eye has an eyepatch covering his scarred eye.

"Yeah...my little brother. His name is Dante. ...Christ...if I knew ADVENT would stoop to this low I would've prevented it from happening." The Major frowns.

"It's not your fault, Major. You didn't know." The commander said with seriousness.

"Yeah...you're right...but at least he's here...that's all that manners." The major sighs.

"How are you sure they aren't in ADVENT control?" Central asked.

"Someone removed the chips out of their skulls judging from the scars on their heads. I don't think anyone could do such a procedure perfectly unless the one who did the procedure was possibly a defective ADVENT scientist. Your brother is lucky to have someone remove that chip out of them otherwise he would've harmed himself or worse if performed prematurely if he ever tried removing it himself." Tygan said rather amazed.

"Yeah..." The major said.

"...Fine but we're keeping an eye on them so they don't do anything stupid." Central frowns.

"Fair enough, Central."

"I hope you know what you're doing, commander." Central said with seriousness.

(Dante's pov)

The next day...Vulpe was getting contact with the commander of X-Com as Me and Maria laid down on a couch in the hotel to get some rest after that battle that happened last night. Speaking about that, after the battle people were thanking me and Maria for protecting Rome from ADVENT despite what me and Maria look like. I always thought they would hate us but they seemed to happy to me and Maria kill a couple of ADVENT soldiers.

"Okay...I'll let them know." I heard Vulpe say.

"What a night, huh?" Maria asks me.

"Yeah..." I yawned while Maria rests her head on my neck.

"You two love birds up?" Vulpe said as he opens the door.

Me and Maria glared at Vulpe when he said that as he just chuckled at our reactions.

"What do you want, Vulpe? We're tired and we haven't rest much from last night's battle." I frowned.

"I just got word from the commander...and..."

"And?" Maria asks.

"He wants you two part of X-Com."

This made me and Maria shocked to hear that. X-Com...an orginzation that eliminates aliens to protect earth is now recruiting me and Maria despite us being as aliens. unbelievable...

"Really? That's...something." I said rather surprised.

"Yeah...I just never thought they would accept us that easily."

"That's because the commander is giving you a chance when you saved his squad from certain death. So...you guys are willing to join them?" Vulpe says as he sat down on a stool.

It took me about maybe a minute to get me and Maria to get serious about it(cause believe me. hearing that X-Com is willing to recruit us despite us being as aliens is rather surprising to me.).

"If it means to get back at ADVENT for what they did to us then I'm in." I said as Maria nods.

"Excellent. I'll let him know. In the meantime...go on what you two lovebirds were doing." Vulpe said with a smirk only to get hit by two pillows that me and Maria threw.

"Stronzo(Asshole!)!" Me and Maria shouted.

"Heh...kids..." He chuckled as he leaves.

Fucking asshole...

*Before I end this chapter, I would like to thank the people who follow and favorite me and their support. Your support inspires me to do more chapters and I will continue doing the story with that support. Also if the action doesn't seem all too good I apologize for that will work on improving in the later chapters. One last thing...there should be more good viper romance stories here and I'm willing to see them if their good. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace.*


	4. Welcome to X-Com (pt 1 of 2)

_**"Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel my leg... And my arm... even my fingers... The body I've lost... the comrades I've lost... won't stop hurting... It's like they're all still there. You feel it, too, don't you? I'm gonna make them give back our past!" -Kazuhira Miller**_

Chapter 4

 _Journal Entry #1_

 _Christ it's been days and I haven't even gotten to do a journal entry cause of what's been going on...where to start? I guess I can start how this all happened and my experience being at ADVENT. Well...let's just say being soldier(or property as some of the resistance members would say) was the worse. Not only did my bitch of a mother experimented on me to turn into some kind of fucking viper alien, but some of the vipers wanted to...have their way with me and I didn't like that at all. I made it clear to them that I ain't nobody's bitch and they steered clear from me because of that. Though it isn't as worse when I was hearing stories about someone called the viper king(a.k.a the thirsty mother fucker) who had this bad habit of breeding with females left and right despite them recently hatched. So we have a rapist and a possible child molester in the ADVENT ranks(at least I think he's with ADVENT)...what the fuck? I wonder if that's how the females behaved like that cause of him...hmm...anyway. I remembered my "mother" telling me about the avatar project and how it would "benefit" humanity and believe me...I had no interest in hearing her bullshit right off the fucking bat. If it's one thing I do know, that this project is bad news but nothing...compares to shit that I had to endure that made me lose my shit...it was the day that I was assigned to my first mission and it...was horrible...ADVENT wanted me to execute innocents cause they didn't support ADVENT...it was a massacre...I wanted no part of it and killed the ADVENT troopers and officer for murdering the defenseless innocents and escaped. I know that felt good for killing a murderer who kills innocents for kick but I'm not going to lie...my hands were trembling from I have done and it made me sick in my stomach(Ironic that's coming from a guy who play video games that involves killing people for my entertainment.). I killed someone...I never liked killing people but it was either them or me...but I did the right thing nevertheless. When I found shelter to lay low, a mysterious man named Vulpe from the resistance and his cousin, Maria, who also was experimented by ADVENT to become a viper like me, showed up to take me to Rome once Vulpe removed the chip out of my skull. But it was too soon for me to relax when ADVENT attacked Rome as a retaliation. We managed to get rid of them with the help of X-Com and to my surprise...the commander there is recruiting me and Maria to join X-Com despite us being as aliens. We accepted the offer and are now waiting for X-Com to pick us up...though I'm going to suspect the soldiers there are not going to welcome me with open arms. I know I'm an alien but my mind is still human...I hope they understand my pain I had endured in that facility. Note to self: Vulpe gave me armor that somewhat resembles the L.A.P.D riot squad's but with some imrpovements(mostly toughness) as thanks for saving Rome from ADVENT...I sprayed a somewhat small graffiti on the armor to make it look cool and I fucking love it._

 _End of Journal Entry_

(Dante's pov)

Now all I need is the helmet and I'll really look like an NCR ranger. Shame I can't fit my head. Sarcasm aside, I look awesome with nice vest armor and black trench coat on that reminds me of my times when I was human when I cosplayed as one of the NCR rangers. Ah those were the days...um...you heard nothing. anyway...Maria and I were at the plaza sitting at a bench to relax as Vulpe was helping some refuges on supplies(he didn't need help when I asked so I didn't bother too much on the manner about it.).

"I miss my days as a human..." I sighed.

"Yeah...I just can't believe our parents would cooperate on doing this to us. Benefit for Mankind... Bullshit. I bet you ADVENT are using them for their goals and kill them on the spot."

"...No surprise there...I wonder if there's other people like us who are also on the run from ADVENT..." I said as I looked at the sky for a bit.

Now that I mention it...me and Maria can't be the only two who were experimented on and escaped. There has to be others who escaped as well.

"Maybe but they would probably be hiding from people and ADVENT and survive on their own." Maria said with a sigh.

She has a point. If there was more victims like me and escaped, there's no doubt they would avoid society from both humans and ADVENT mostly out of fear and paranoia. Still...it would be nice to help them.

"Hey, kid. They're here." Vulpe said as he walked towards me.

"X-Com?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Let's go." Maria said as me and her got off the bench.

We followed Vulpe somewhere in Italy when we hear...

"Auntie Maria!" Shouted a little girl.

We stopped and turned around to see a little girl with a pink coat, blue jeans, white shoes and a pink beanie hat rushing towards Maria as Vulpe looked at the girl surprised to see her here.

"Claudia! What are you doing here?!" Vulpe asked rather shocked.

She ignores Vulpe and looks at Maria dead in the eye with sadness...I don't like this...

"Are you leaving us, Auntie?" She asks Maria.

"Yes but I'm leaving for a good reason. I'm leaving to protect you from those bad guys that did this to me."

"But..."

Maria crouched down to Claudia with a sad look on her face...then hugs her as Claudia sobs a bit.

"Shh...it's okay. I know. Your father will stay with you to protect you. Don't worry...if trouble comes here, I will come back to help you..."

"You...You promise?" Claudia asks.

"I promise. Now please...stop crying. It makes me sad to see you cry like this."

"I'm not crying. I just got something in my eyes." Claudia lied.

Maria giggled of Claudia trying to put on a brave face while they stopped hugging, said their goodbyes as Claudia rushed back home.

"Uncle...promise me you keep her safe while I'm gone, okay?" Maria said as she looked at Vulpe.

"I always have, Maria. Wait here for a second. I'll let them know we're waiting for transport." Vulpe said as he took out his comm link from his pocket and put on his ear as he starts contacting X-Com.

"Reminds me of myself years ago. When my brother would come back from service but then maybe days or so, he goes back. I was so scared that I would never see him again...that he may have...died." I sighed.

"You think he's still alive?" Maria asks me.

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Here they come." Vulpe said.

Just as he said that, the Skyranger shows up while it slowly descends down to ground landing in front of us.

"Behave when you get there. I don't think they would like it if an alien acts stupid in their ship. I'll keep in touch to check on you two." Vulpe tells me and Maria.

Here we go...there's no turning back now...me and Maria enter the Skyranger and was transported to the Avenger.

Hours(at least I think hours have passed) have passed and we finally got on the Avenger only to meet with the same grenadier from Rome only he isn't wearing his helmet and has an eyepatch on his eye and with the GREMLIN of the commander next to him.

"Dante?" The Grenadier asked me.

Okay...play along. Act like you know him and don't ask suspicious.

"Marco?" I said.

He smiled a bit and nods. Okay good. That's a relief. At least I don't have to sound like a mad man when I say the name. I slithered close to him...and hit him on the face with a right hook as he looked at me surprised. Okay...Okay. I had a reason for that and it's the "where the fuck have you been?" scenario so don't think I hate the guy.

"Where the fuck were you?" I asked him softly.

"Dante...I..."

"I was scared out of my fucking mind and so many shit was going on my mind thinking that you died or worse! I was even more fucking scared when those assholes, ADVENT, started tearing our fucking neighborhood to kill anyone who didn't support ADVENT. I was separated from dad for my safety only to get captured by ADVENT and turned me into this by our mother! ...but that's not the cherry on top...the worse part...was when I was assigned to Spain to...kill innocent...defenseless innocents as retaliation...but I killed those assholes...I killed those murderers for what they've done and escaped..." I said as Marco looked at me shocked about what I said as the commander was silent and listened every word I said.

"You didn't-"

"No...I didn't kill the innocents there...I know better than that, Marco...I'm a fighter...not murderer..." I sighed.

I look at Marco dead in the eye for a few minutes as I hugged him close to me.

"Don't ever...leave me alone like that...ever again..." I said softly.

He hugs me back while patting me in the back to calm me down.

"I won't, bro. I promise."

We stopped hugging as the commander hovers next to me as he looks at me curiously.

"Now that is out of the way, perhaps you can tell me something that can help us both in winning this war." He says.

"What do you need to know?" I asked as I looked at the commander.

"Do you know a project called the AVATAR project?" He suddenly asks me.

"Not much. I heard a lot of bullshit saying that it would benefit mankind but I'm starting to think it has to do with the elders."

"The elders?" Marco looks at me confused.

"The head honchos of ADVENT. I never seen them in case you're asking but I will say this...they are powerful. they control the aliens in ADVENT from the chips that were in our skulls and will tell the aliens whatever the elders need them to do to proceed to their plans." Maria said.

"And how come you two managed to get a grip of yourself even with the chip from your skulls?" Marco asks.

"A strong will." Me and Maria said at the same time.

"Hmmm...interesting." The commander said rather intrigued.

Interesting indeed...


	5. Welcome to X-Com (pt 2 of 2)

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

The commander lets me and Maria join X-Com however there was one catch...we had to wear some sort of collar that would shock us that could either subdue us or kill us if me and Maria were to do something stupid to any X-Com personnels or betray X-Com. Guess the commander wasn't taking any chances with me and Maria and that he is being cautious with us. Smart and I'm saying it not in a sarcastic way. I'm saying that he has every right to be cautious about letting aliens in his ship.

Anyway, despite that we are part of X-Com as long we remain loyal to them and take down ADVENT in the process. Two hours later and Marco was questioning me and Maria where he and his team could find any blacksites that can delay the AVATAR project though Maria had no idea where they were cause she was kept in a cell for almost the whole time to keep control of her and the only time she was ever out was training and on her first mission. I suppose I should tell Marco about them.

"Dante. I questioned Maria about the Blacksites and she doesn't have a clue about them or where they are." He said with a bit of regret.

"Can you blame her? She's been through so much shit from where she was experiment on, that all she ever wanted was out." I sighed.

Poor girl must've been in a lot stress to deal with those assholes...fucking ADVENT...always picking on the weak and the helpless...cowards.

"Do you know where we can find them? And please...be honest. You know I don't like liars." He looked at me seriously.

"Only one. I overheard mother about a Blacksite in Siberia, Russia when she went to check on progress on the project. That's it." I said with seriousness.

"And you're sure about this?" He asks me.

"I'm certain that's what mother said." I nod.

The silence was unbearable as we looked at each other in the eye to see if I was lying or not for 3 minutes. Finally He sighs as he got off his seat and was ready to head out.

"I see...I'm gonna check on your information to see if what you tell me is true. In the meantime, stay put. I don't want you wandering off and getting yourself in trouble. You got it?"

"Yes, Marco." I said as I sat down on a bed and looked at the ceiling as Marco left me as he closed and lock the door behind him.

For maybe an hour or two, Marco comes back looking pleased as he sits down on the chair looking at me with a smile. Good so far...

"Today is your lucky day. Looks like the information you gave us really helped us on finding the Blacksite near the mountains in Siberia."

"I'm guessing there's more good news." I said as I looked at Marco.

"Yup. You and Maria are going to help us on this mission. You two saved our asses at Rome so the commander is willing to gave you two a chance." Marco chuckled.

"Awesome, bro but I'm not going be using your weapons that these people use."

"Huh? Why?" Marco looked at me confused and somewhat baffled of what I said.

"You know me, bro. I don't like going loud when it comes to taking out enemies." I sighs.

"ADVENT soldiers aren't always our main concerns. ADVENT have mechs that can take advantage on the battlefield if we ever confront them."

I smirked at him leaving Marco this time concern...I wasn't sure what he was going to say so I had to say something before he uttered a word.

"Explosive bolts. All I need is some explosives on my bolts and we are good."

He slowly smiles with a chuckle as he pat me on the back of the head making me chuckle with him.

"Same old, Dante. Always coming up with the craziest ideas..."

"Well most of the times, they work." I smirked more.

"Heh...I'll think about it but you know I can't give you things right off the bat just because you did a few good things. The Commander wants to see you and Maria do more good things to help our cause. So I ask you this...are you willing to kill those who oppose a threat to mankind?" He asks with a serious look again.

"...I hate killing...but if it helps getting rid of ADVENT from harming anymore innocents or end up like me...I'm willing to risk my life on the line to do it." I sighed.

"You and me both but we don't have much of a choice. For now...sit tight. I'll let you know when it's time to go." Marco said with a nod.

"All right, bro. Don't forget about me and Maria when it's time to go." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Will do, bro." He said as he left me alone and closed the door behind me while locking it.

As I fell asleep...I couldn't help but smirk of that conversation I had with my "mother" before I escaped.

 **"Oh look...the bitch of the east has come to ruin my day..."**

 **"Watch your mouth, Dante. You're lucky-"**

 **"That I'm what? Not dead? Go ahead...I don't fucking care. Better than to end up as a fucking puppet for a couple assholes who murder innocents just for the hell of it."**

 **"It's for-"**

 **"The sake of humanity...blah blah blah...sounds like genocide if you ask me. Now unless you have something...important to say...don't talk to me."**

She frowns at me and got straight to the point. She told me that I was to be assigned in a mission in Spain...well you probably know the reason why so it's best you remember cause I'm not repeating myself. When she briefed me on the mission, I flipped her off as she leaves in a huff. Yeah the people in ADVENT called me a rebel cause of how I would disobey any order they tell me and yet they don't have the balls to put a bullet to my head but instead would subdue me in submission to learn my place. Nah...that still wouldn't work and you probably know what happened when I escaped so once again...I'm not repeating myself. You can bitch and moan and complain saying "What the fuck is wrong with you?! That's your mother!" Okay whiner...how would you feel if your mother let an alien faction kidnap you, experiment on you turning you into one of them and force you to kill innocents who don't support the alien's cause? ...I thought so. You would be mad as a bull if that happened to you. Payback is going to be so sweet when I see the look on the bitch's face...

(3rd pov)

Meanwhile somewhere in the ruins of New York City...a woman sits on a wooden chair in a abandoned shelter as a little girl sleeps peacefully on a bed...the woman takes a tape recorder begins to record her day at New York...

"I shouldn't have gone out that night...it was so damn cold...I ran into other scavengers who were also looking for supplies to survive but I wasn't sure if they were ADVENT supporters or the resistance...Thankfully...I kept my distance and they kept there's...not uttering a word to each other or me. As they left...I just kept looking for food for my sister when I suddenly heard heavy footsteps were coming towards me and as I turned around...an ADVENT officer approached me...his mouth twisted into a vicious smile...he thought I was a resistance member and that should be put in custody to face "Justice"...I was paralyzed with fear as I was forced to surrender at gunpoint...no one did anything to help me...I was alone...or so I thought...a man in his late 30s killed the ADVENT officer with a knife through the throat...I never thanked him cause I ran away in fear for my own safety. Will I ever meet that man again...I don't know...but maybe next time I will have the courage to thank him for saving me if we were to meet again..."


	6. My first mission (part 1 of 2)

Chapter 4

 **"No matter what I try...you seem insisted on going the same sad road as your brother...what a waste..."**

 **"Boo hoo...cry me a fucking river, bitch. I'm not in a mood of your bitching."**

 **"Why do you persist on-"**

 **"Fuck you...fuck you for taking me away from my father...fuck you for turning me into a freak...fuck you for being such a selfish bitch...and fuck you that I have a mother who cares about working with aliens than her own son..."**

 **"D-"**

 **"Not another word...you are dead to me...you don't deserve to be my mother nor do you deserve to live...the next time I see your fucking face...you'll be sorry...mark my words..."**

(Marco's pov)

Several days later...

"I'm still not sure we can trust those Vipers. They could be setting us for all we know." Central frowns.

"If it were a setup, they would've killed us a while ago. Plus the implant in their skulls are gone meaning they aren't in ADVENT control." I frowned.

"He has a valid point, Central. That implant is what controls an ADVENT army. But I'm curious...even with the implants on them, they still seem to have full control of themselves resisting ADVENT control." Tygan ponders.

"Believe it or not. It's a strong will." I said to Tygan.

"I see..." Tygan said as he starts taking notes on his data pad.

"I'm assuming that's what The Commander wants to discuss about."

"Right, Lupo. I looked through the footage that Vulpe sent me and I am convinced that what Dante said is true. You saw it too, Central. The pure rage Dante showed how much he hated seeing the deaths of innocent lives being taken by ADVENT. Especially what they have done to him. Not how a normal ADVENT soldier would behave. Now...here's what shocked me...Vulpe also showed me the footage of Maria's first mission in Brazil and her experience was...horrific for her...Watch..."

The first mission that the commander mentioned was raid on a resistance in Brazil. Maria along with a few vipers and a couple of troopers entered Brazil resulting an all put attack. The poor girl looked scared getting involved in a actual battlefield. Her hesitation was no act...it was real. She did her best avoiding the fight but when a trooper tried to pull her back in the battlefield, she accidently killed the trooper with a shot of her rifle in fear. As the dead body drops down to the ground, she had that look of fear...the look of fear I see everytime in the battlefield where a soldier made his first kill on an enemy. Her hands trembled resulting her drop her gun and slithered away from the fight.

"Fascinating...it's like they are still human despite what they have become." Tygan said rather amazed.

"Seems like it. That just go to show that the victims who were experimented on can resist the influence of ADVENT." I said.

"Looks like it. Hmm...this can cause a stir to ADVENT." The Commander said with a mischievous chuckle.

"Something I should know, sir?" Central asked with a concern look on his face.

"With Dante and Maria defecting ADVENT, it's only a matter of time before others will start defecting as well." The Commander said in a almost mischievous tone.

"You're not suggesting we help them?" Central asked with his eyebrow raised.

"That depends but perhaps our guests can convince them to help our cause if we ever encounter them."

"If we're lucky that is...there's no doubt that they could still be paranoid who they meet and who they trust." I sighed.

"Wouldn't hurt but try." The Commander persisted.

"Arriving to Moscow in 50 minutes." Said one of the crew members.

"Well...that's my cue to ready my team." I sighed.

"Be sure you bring Maria and your brother with you. Time to put their loyalty to the test." The Commander said with a determined tone.

"Of course, sir." I saluted as I walked to meet up with my brother.

As I went to meet up with Dante, I heard the Commander talking to Central and he sounded unhappy.

"Central. I will say this once and once only. I am not stupid. They are under surveillance for a reason and if they were to betray us...the collar on their necks will kill them and this GREMLIN I'm talking you through can trigger those collars to either subdue or kill them. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" Commander said with authority.

"...Yes, Commander."

"Good..."

Wow...I have never heard Commander get this serious since my first line in duty in X-Com...

I walk to Dante's cell and I see him holding a dead rat in his hand. I just look at him with disgust as he swallows the rat whole in one gulp.

"Ugh...it's going to take a while to get used to that." Dante groans.

"Hey..." I said to get his attention.

He turns around and looks at me surprised like if I caught him do a crime.

"Uh...you saw that didn't you?" He said rather nervous.

"Yeah and I didn't need to see that. Where the hell did you found a rat in your cell?" I groaned.

"I don't know. All I know I found it coming out of a hole under my bed and well...you know rest. You sure you guys aren't having a rat infestation here?"

"I sincerely hope not. If so, I'm going to have someone check it out. Anyway, It's showtime. I need you and Maria to get ready. We're almost there to Moscow."

"You sure your team won't try to point their guns at me?" He asks me with worry.

"Don't worry. I already told them about you and Maria. They have a problem with you and Maria, I'll have a nice little chat with them. Just don't start anything stupid." I tell him.

"Got it." He nods.

"Let him out." I told the guard.

The guard opens the door letting Dante out as I went to Maria's cell to let her out. She comes out looking...scared. she hugs Dante as he looks at me surprised of Maria's behavior.

"What's wrong?" Dante asks her.

"I...I can't sleep. The nightmares..." She whimpers.

"What nightmares?" Dante asks her with concern.

"The battle in...Brazil...I keep hearing their screams in my head...it's terrifying...please...don't leave me alone..." She holds Dante more firmly.

Poor girl...how could ADVENT do such a thing to an innocent girl?

"Shh...va bene che sono qui non c'è bisogno di avere paura(it's okay. I'm here. No need to be scared.)." Dante whispered as he held her close.

Hmm...I'm going to have a word about this...

"Maria...we need to be ready to bring the hurt on ADVENT. When we get to our destination, I need you to pull yourself together." Dante whispers.

"...Okay...I'll try." Maria whispers as Dante pats her shoulder.

20 minutes later

We got in the Skyranger as my teammates look at Maria and Dante rather...nervous.

"Um...Major? Are you sure we're letting these aliens help us?" Fenrir asks with nervous.

"Watch your mouth, rookie. One of them happens to be my brother who escaped from ADVENT control. So shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I frowned at him.

Fenrir stayed shut with a scared look on his face as the rest of my team looked surprised that I was defending Dante and Maria.

"You didn't need to do that..." Dante says with a neutral tone.

I look at Dante with a neutral expression on my face as I sighed not saying a word as I put on my helmet while the Skyranger got to Moscow. Sometimes I wish my brother wasn't an alien. Sometimes I wish I was there to save him...but I can't change that...I have to accept it.

"Now with that out of the way...let's see what Central has to say." The Commander said as the briefing screen showed up.

 _"With the information our...guests gave us, we managed to find a way to gain access to the ADVENT Blacksite. The aliens worked hard to keep this place under the radar and we don't know what we are going to find in there. Keep your head up and expect heavy opposition."_ Central said through the briefing.

"Show time..." Dante said as he loads his crossbow.


	7. My first mission (part 2 of 2)

_**"Get me out of this fucking nightmare! - Ethan Winters"**_

Chapter 7

(Dante's pov)

We got off the Skyranger and landed on a safe area where we weren't seen as the Skyranger flew away. Okay...I'm gonna say this once...I hate Blacksite missions. Ugh...when you think you have the better advantage, a tougher enemy like an ADVENT MEC will ruin your day and believe me...it's rage inducing when that happens. Anyway...Central tells us that we should investigate the Blacksite and see what we can find to delay the AVATAR project. As he said that, we moved to cover to avoid being seen when Tygan suddenly said...

"I'm picking up a huge psionic energy not too far from your location. Looks like ADVENT just finished experimenting on someone. At this rate, they'll be putting the implant on the new comrade."

 **"Get away from me!"** Echoed a familar voice.

Just as I heard that shout, an ADVENT officer was thrown in mid air slammed to a wall with a huge hole in his chest. My guess...Psi lance. What a way to go...

"Wait...I know that voice...is that...Giovanni?" I muttered with shock.

"Who?" I heard Marco ask me.

"Giovanni. You know him. The musician. The Technician. Knew each other since we were kids." I said as I look through my scope to get a view on what's going on.

"You told me about him but I never met him." Marco sighs.

"If he's here...then Roman must be here."

"The Russian?" Marco asks me.

He knows him? No...don't question it. Just play along.

"Yeah. Him." I said as I start lining my sights.

"Well it looks we got more work to do here than just investigate what we're looking for. Dante. Maria. You two help this Giovanni fellow before he gets himself killed. Marco. You and your team investigate the Blacksite. Help your brother if you have to." The Commander ordered us.

"Roger that." We said at the same time.

"Good luck, bro." Marco pats my shoulder.

"You too." I told Marco as he rushes to his team's location.

As I zoom my scope to get a better view and what I saw made me sick to my stomach...Giovanni...is an Ethereal...but have you ever wondered what an Ethereal looks like without his usual clothing(or whatever the fuck it is they have on)? Well...they look almost like the Etheral from the Bureau. I'm not joking when I say this. Giovanni doesn't have anything on him and seeing nothing on him but showing his insides gives me the chills.

"Oh no...il perché di tutte le persone? (Oh no...Why you of all people?)" I muttered in sorrow.

Seriously...Giovanni is one of those guys...that doesn't like making enemies...someone you can make friends easily with...someone you can joke around with...and someone who can help you whenever he sees someone in trouble...seeing him become some sort of alien cause of some sick experiment...fucking angers me.

As a stun lancer was going to subdue Giovanni, I shot the stun lancer's neck as he starts gurgling...clutching his throat...struggling to survive...only to be dead in a matter of seconds...that felt...satisfying...

When Giovanni looked behind him to see the dead stun lancer, he went to hiding as the troopers averted their attention to me and Maria. They went to cover but one of the troopers got shot in the head by Maria's rifle as I loaded another bolt on my crossbow.

"Commander. You're not going to believe what happened to Giovanni..." I said as I hid behind a wall with Maria.

"Tell me." The Commander said as the GREMLIN hovered near me.

"They...They turned him an Ethereal..."

"An Ethereal?! In the Blacksite?!" Central shouted with shock.

"Looks like ADVENT were making their own Ethereal soldiers...well tried to. Looks like your friend's freak out is causing him to trigger his powers. If you can get him to calm down, I'm sure he'll come to his senses." The Commander tells me.

"I'll try. Keep me covered, Maria. I'm-"

I was interrupted when Giovanni summoned a rift on the ADVENT troopers killing them all with ease as their dead bodies were thrown in the air. I think my hearing is fucked of how loud that was when that rift was summoned.

"Or that could work." I sighed.

I slithered my way to Giovanni as he looks at me with real fear.

 **"No! Get away from me!"** He shouts at me.

Shit...it's going to be hard when his fear of snakes kicking up a notch...

"Giovanni! calmati! (calm down!) It's me...Dante."

He looks at me with surprise as I look at him with seriousness. He got suspicious about me for a bit but he seems to realize that he was talking to me.

 **"Dan...te...?"** He said slowly.

"Yeah..." I nod.

 **"You're...a snake."**

"I know. I know you are scared of snakes but I need you to keep calm and help me get rid of these assholes that want you to be their slave." I said as I look around to see ADVENT MECS coming to our direction.

 **"...O-Okay...I'll try...but Roman..."**

"Is he here too?" I asked him as Marco fired his grenade from his grenade launcher at the ADVENT MECS only to damage them a bit.

 **"Yeah...he could be being experimented still."** Giovanni said as we were taking fire from the ADVENT MECS.

"Okay...once we get rid of ADVENT here, we'll find him. Sounds good?" I said as one of Marco's teammates fired an armor piercing bullet from her sniper rifle severly damaging it's armor.

 **"Yeah..."** Giovanni nods.

I look at the Commander and gave him a thumbs up letting him know that we are good.

"Stay down, Giovanni. Those machines will tear you apart if you show your face now."

"Can I help?" Giovanni asks with determination.

"You've done enough help with those ADVENT peacemakers. For now...stay down." I said as I heard a ship in the distance while Maria kills the ADVENT MECS with her rifle.

"ADVENT reinforcements inbound!" Maria shouted.

Shit...it's gonna be one of those days when I have to deal with an squad if we don't finish objectives fast enough.

However just as reinforcements arrived, I heard...

"умереть, ублюдки! (Die, Bastards!)"

I look where I heard the shout, I see a Muton chuck a grenade near some explosive barrels causing the ADVENT troopers and officer to rush to cover while the grenade explodes destroying some of the walls in one of the facilities.

"Roman..." I muttered.

I know I may be guessing out of my ass but have you ever heard a Muton shout in Russian? Didn't think so.

"Huh...that was unexpected." The Commander chuckled.

You could say that again...

"Commander. You are not believe what I just found." Marco said with disbelief.

"Report." The Commander said as he hovered near Marco.

"We found this vial near the test subjects. Think it has to do with those experiments?" Marco says with curiousity.

 **"We won't know til we have it analyzed. For now, you and your team need to get out of there ASAP."** Central said with seriousness.

"You might want to hold that thought, Central. Looks we have two more aliens who are defecting the ADVENT cause."

 **"And who would that second be?"**

"A Muton. But no ordinary one. It spoke Russian."

 **"A Muton that spoke Russian? Commander...are you...?"** Central asks rather confused.

"This is not a joking manner, Central. Looks like the Muton escaped from being chipped like the Ethereal. He's going need so some help dealing with those reinforcements We'll let Dante convince them on joining us." The Commander said with authority.

What? What is he talking about? Anyway...Roman kill the officer with his rifle (clean shot to the head and let me tell ya...it was brutal.) as Marco kills the last of ADVENT troopers with his grenade launcher. Roman rushed into one of the buildings as me and Giovanni went after him.

"You better hurry up, Dante. More ADVENT forces are on their way." The Commander warns me through my comm link.

Finding Roman was...difficult. because of his skills in combat when he was young, the element of surprise was his specialty and hiding in this dark facility was just the surprise he needed. As I started looking around, I felt the blade of bayonet on my back as I hear...

"не двигаются(don't move.)."

I slowly raised my hands up as I sighed rather annoyed. Giovanni looks at Roman shocked as Roman has his finger on the trigger of that rifle.

"Roman...I'm not your enemy."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" He growls.

"Dante. Dante Vera. Your old friend..." I said with seriousness.

He wasn't convinced and looked like he was ready to shoot me if I said something wrong.

"Докажите это.(prove it.)"

He wants me to prove it...but how? ...wait...Roman loved poems in our school days. Russian ones mostly...that could work.

"Мой друг, забыты мной следы минувших лет И младости моей мятежное теченье. Не спрашивай меня о том, чего уж нет, Что было мне дано в печаль и в наслажденье, Что я любил, что изменило мне. Пускай я радости вкушаю не в полне: Но ты, невинная, ты рождена для счастья. Беспечно верь ему, летучий миг лови: Душа твоя жива для дружбы, для любви, Для поцелуев сладострастья: Душа твоя чиста; унынье чуждо ей; Светла, как ясный день, младенческая совесть. К чему тебе внимать безумства и страстей Не занимательную повесть? Она твой тихий ум невольно возмутит; Ты слезы будешь лить, ты сердцем содрогнешься: Доверчивой души беспечность улетит...(My friend, I have forgotten all that's passed,The passion of my youth was rather brief. Don't ask about the things that didn't last, Or how I felt in the times of joy or grief, Or what I loved, on how I was betrayed. I may not know true happiness today: But you are innocent, conceived for only bliss, Believe in it and seize each moment's portion Your soul was made for friendship and devotion, To feel the passion of a kiss. Your soul is pure and unexposed to sadness Your conscience is still clear like light of day, Why listen to the lunacy and madness Of all of my uninteresting hearsay...)

He was silent for a minute as he adds...

"Ты слезы будешь лить, ты сердцем содрогнешься: Доверчивой души беспечность улетит. И ты моей любви... быть может ужаснешься. Быть может, навсегда... Нет, милая моя, Лишиться я боюсь последних наслаждений. Не требуй от меня опасных откровений: Сегодня я люблю, сегодня счастлив я... (It will replace your peaceful thoughts with stress,Your heart will tremble, you will cry in bed, Your soul will lose its trust in its distress, Perhaps, my love will fill you with regret. Who knows? perhaps forever... No, my dear, I fear to cast my final happiness away Don't ask for dangerous confessions here, Today I love, I'm happy for today...)"

"Alexander Pushkin. Used to read that stuff back at high school." I smiled.

He got silent and seemed to be thinking about what I said. As he lowers his gun, I lowered my arms slowly while I turned around to look at Roman.

"Dante? Is that you?"

"You bet you ass it's me, comrade." I smirked with my crap attempt on sounding like Niko Belic.

"You always had a shit attempt on trying to do that accent. What happened to you, guys? Were you experimented like me?"

"Yeah...I can't believe Giovanni here was experimented into alien too. Those sick Bastards will pay for this..."

 **"Indeed..."** Giovanni growled.

"But enough about that. We're getting out here and fast before more ADVENT reinforcements come."

"With X-Com? How am I sure they won't kill us?" Roman asked.

"They won't. Me and another viper who was also experimented like me saved their life from a retaliation on Rome. The Commander let me and her join X-Com and I'm sure he'll let you guys in after what you guys did to ADVENT soldiers just now. Trust me on this..."

Roman and Giovanni thought about it for a minute then nod at the same time once they came to an agreement.

 **"...Alright. we're right behind you."** Giovanni said as I smiled more.

"Oh and Giovanni? You might want to wear those clothes over there so that we don't have to see...your insides..." Roman said as he pointed what looks like the uniform the Ethereals wear.

With a sigh, Giovanni got on that uniform as he looks at himself with ease. Now he looks like one of the Ethereals from ADVENT...and sure hides his insides.

 **"I can see much more clearer now with this headgear on."** Giovanni said with a chuckle.

Really? Huh...I thought that was just for show but I guess I was wrong.

"Let's go." I chuckled.

We rushed to the extraction point as Maria gets pulled up to the Skyranger. Marco and his team got extracted next. And finally...Me, Roman, Giovanni and The Commander got extracted last. It's good to be see my friends again...if only they didn't share the same fate as mine...


	8. Back to Italy (1of2)

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

3 hours later at the Avenger.

I was talking with Roman and Giovanni in one of the cells near mine as we told our stories of how we became aliens.

"You...died?" I asked Roman and Giovanni with a shock look on my face.

"I think so...I woke up in some sort of chamber under life support. I couldn't see well but I did hear a scientist say that it was too early for me to wake up and knocked me out with some sort of drug when I heard typing on a keyboard. When I woke up again, I find myself looking like this. I was escorted to some facility where they put implants on new subjects. As no guards were near me, I heard Giovanni freaking out. Poor kid screamed in a panic wondering what the fuck is happening to him. That was when I knew that I had to do something...and fast. I grabbed the scientist by the throat and snap it with my bare hand. After that, I snuck into an armory to get some weapons and gear and the rest...well...you saw what happened." Roman sighs.

 **"So what happened to you? How did you become a viper?"** Giovanni asks me.

"...A raid. When X-Com was shut down, my father was keeping me safe when ADVENT raided my neighborhood...we got seperated...but my mother kidnapped me...and turned me into this...that's not the worse part...Days later, ADVENT assigned me on a retaliation mission on Spain to kill everyone there...defenseless innocents...so...as angry and furious I was...I killed the entire ADVENT squad with just my machete and escaped." I closed my eyes a bit.

"Whoa...that's fucked up." Giovanni said with a hint of anger.

"Those cowards...the nerve of them picking on the weak like that." Roman growled.

"But I don't think my story is the worse. Remember Maria? The viper who was with me?" I asked them.

 **"Yeah?"** Giovanni said rather curious.

"She...had it worse. Her father kidnapped her and turned her into a viper. An innocent girl...who wanted a normal life...was turned into a viper...and was forced to fight by ADVENT. She told me that she was involved in a battle in Brazil taking out a resistance group. She didn't want to do it...she didn't want to fight...she didn't want to kill innocents or kill anyone in general but just as some idiot ADVENT trooper tried to make Maria kill the rebels, she accidently killed the ADVENT trooper and escaped with fear of what she's done...do you know how hard it is for her to get over her first kill like that?" I said as Roman and Giovanni were silent.

"Cowards..." Roman growled.

"Yeah...do me a favor, you guys, when you see and talk to Maria...be kind to her, okay? She's been through enough shit with ADVENT and her asshole father."

They nod...

"Good...now...those implants that were going to be in your skulls...Those were used to control their subjects and track their movements. Me and Maria had them but we had them removed by one of the resistance members in Italy." I said as I showed the scar on the back of my head.

 **"Is there a way to resist control?"** Giovanni asks me.

"Oh yeah...see there's these Ethereals who are called Elders who control the subjects through the implants...however what they weren't aware is that if you have a strong will, you can resist their control."

 **"You must've pissed them off when you resisted their control."** Giovanni chuckled.

"Oh you better believe they wanted me dead...but they had methods to try to keep in their control...none of them worked...so...I was locked in my cell for the rest of my days...to starve to death when my "mother" wanted me on a mission to Spain redeem myself. You could probably guess now that the elders want my head for betraying them."

"Are they really that dangerous?" Roman asked me.

"Pfft. Doubt it. Everytime shit goes down they just sit there twiddling their thumbs up their asses as they send their men to deal with the situation. The only time they are powerful is controlling their men with implants. That's...it. when the aliens first invaded earth, I've seen Ethereals that could fuck you up in seconds with their psionic powers and they were top ranked soldiers." I shook my head.

 **"So now they suddenly turned to Darth Sidious knockoffs where they just sit there and do nothing?"** Giovanni said with confusion.

"That's one way of putting it." I chuckled.

 **"Wow...what a bunch of pussies."** Giovanni said with sarcasm.

As we continued talking, Marco shows up and knocked on the cell door as he says...

"Dante...Commander wants to speak with you."

"That's my cue to go. Oh...and Roman...your job is be sure Giovanni is safe from harm. You're the knight and he's the mage."

Roman nods understanding what I'm talking about as me and Marco went to the bridge as a guard closed the cell door. Yeah...I played Baldur's gate with Roman and Giovanni in co op and I would always be a Rouge class character while Roman would be a warrior and Giovanni as a mage. Heh...game was always a challenge when it came to combat and that's what made it so fun.

"What was that you just said about Roman being the knight and Giovanni being the mage?" Marco asked rather confused.

"Baldur's gate." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? That nerdy game you played years ago?" He smirks.

"Hey...that "nerdy" game was what got me to use my imagination when it came to writing stories." I smirked back at him.

"Whatever..." He scoffs as I playfully punch him on the shoulder.

As we got to the bridge, I see Vulpe on the screen, Maria near Central as The Commander's GREMLIN floats to me.

"Vulpe will need you and Maria in Italy to test a gadget that he developed. I don't know how long it will take but I'm sure it will be worth your time."

 _ **"That means I need those collars removed just to be safe. We're not sure if the gadget can short circuit the collars if used. Don't worry...I'll keep an eye on those two."**_ Vulpe chuckled.

"I'll keep your word to that." The Commander chuckled.

"Okay. Are we heading there now?" I asked The Commander.

"Yes. In fact...we're halfway there." Marco tells me.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you some things about the new recruits."

"Okay...I'm listening." The Commander said.

"The Muton, Roman, sometimes has a temper. Don't antagonize him and don't look at him the wrong way. He might think you are trying to challenge and with that state is in right now, there's no doubt he'll break through that cell with ease."

"And the Ethereal?" The Commander asks with curiousity.

"Giovanni? He's pretty chilled. He'll joke around from time to time to keep him sane. Don't freak him out unless you guys want to end up like those ADVENT soldiers at the Blacksite."

"Noted." The Commander said as the GREMLIN makes a nod motion.

 _ **"Wait...what happened there?"** _ I heard Vulpe ask.

"Let's just say when an Ethereal can't control his powers...well...it's mayhem. Let's leave it at that." I said as I looked at Vulpe earning a nod from Marco.

 _ **"Oh...well I'll be waiting in Italy. See you there."**_ Vulpe said as the screen faded to black.

"Oh this outta be good..." I sighed.

Turns out...I was right...and what Vulpe had in stores for me in Rome was totally worth it.


	9. Back to Italy (2of2)

Chapter 9

(Dante's pov)

1700 at Rome

Me and Maria got to Rome to meet up with Vulpe at the resistance HQ when I hear...

"Auntie Maria!"

Claudia rushes to Maria as they embraced each other for a minute in a loving manner. I couldn't help but smile to see those two reunite again...

"Auntie? Are you going to stay here?" Claudia asks Maria.

"Oh I love to but your father wants me and Dante to try out something." Maria sighs.

"Oh...speaking of Dante...is he your boyfriend?" Claudia suddenly asks.

Normally I would lose my shit on a question like that but this is a kid and it's hard to get mad at her for something so stupid.

"C-Claudia!" Maria shouts with disbelief.

"Well...is he?" Claudia gives a cute mischievous smirk.

"W-Well...He's...um...well..." Maria stammers.

"We're friends...however...depending on relationship, we might get to that point." I smirked.

Maria looks at me startled like if she was saying "What the hell are you thinking?" as I just shrugged.

"Claudia. Can you get your father?" Maria asks Claudia.

"Okay." Claudia nods with a smile as she goes to meet up with Vulpe.

"Really? There's other girls who you should be having a relationship with and you pick me of all people..." Maria sighs.

I slowly slithered toward her as I put my hand on her face to have her look at me. The innocent looks she gave me tells me that she could be uncomfortable about it.

"Maria...the other girls you are probably referring to were the vipers from ADVENT who were complete savages. The moment they saw me...they tried to molest me...try to force me into a relationship to be their king...or something like that." I sighed deeply.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Maria said quietly.

"Shh...it's okay. I thought all vipers were like that...until I met you. You're kind...you're sweet...hell you even have my back when danger comes." I smiled.

She starts to smile a bit as I held her close.

"I wonder if the other vipers will be jealous whenever I'm around you." She giggles.

"Ah let them...it's their fault they tried to force me into a relationship in the first place. They try to harm you, they have me to deal with. Besides...I think I have a suitable queen who behaves like a normal human being and knows how to help me out when in dangerous situations." I joked.

"Oh yeah? I can tell you the same thing to you." She snickers.

Our faces slowly got close to each other when...

"Annnnnnd kiss!" I heard Claudia.

We quickly backed off as we saw Vulpe and Claudia snickering like 4 year olds.

"It's not what you think." Me and Maria said at the same time.

"Sure...that's what they all say. Come on, lovebirds. I got something you two should try out." Vulpe snickered.

We went to an underground facility of HQ as Vulpe takes out what looks like two watches out of a tray. Rolex? It looks like it but there seems to be some changes on them.

"Watches?" I asked rather confused.

"Not ordinary watches. These watches are made to help you blend in with the human locals. Tested it with the help of the British resistance." Vulpe said as he gives us the watches.

"So how does it work?" Maria asks.

"I'm getting to that. Now...to operate this, you wind the watch clockwise three times and push a small button near the winder. Try it now." Vulpe tells us.

Me and Maria did as instructed when all of a sudden jolts of electricity hits us while a huge flash of light blinded us and...we're human(fully clothed thankfully.)...yeah...just like that. It didn't take a transformation like how the faceless did it or how those Ben 10 cartoons do it. No...just some jolts of electricity along with a flash of light and bam! That's it. Not too painful but it hurts.

I touch my skin and...it feels real...so is my long black hair...it really worked.

"Wow...it worked." I said with shock.

"This is so cool." Maria said with surprise.

"Yup. But that's not the main reason why you two are here. Follow me." Vulpe smiled.

We followed Vulpe to an obstacles course and as he starts it up, I start admiring Maria's beauty...she looks like in the same age as me, beautiful blue eyes, brown short hair and somewhat tan skin. She notices me staring at her and looks away with a blush.

"Ahem..." Vulpe clears his throat getting my attention.

Claudia snickers as I scratched my head with embarrassment...that was...awkward for me to do that...

"Now then...this course will determine your fitness while in that form. Yes I know the biggest excuse is "But Vulpe. We're humans. What's the point of this?" Well...according to the British resistance, despite being in a human form, you can still have some of the alien traits like strength, agility, etc." Vulpe says as he finishes preparing the course.

"Time out. Who did they test this on?" I asked with concern.

"A sectoid...who was one the civillian's kids..." Vulpe sighs.

...I feel sick...I never thought about that in the X-Com series until he brought it up...so this whole time...the sectoids...were kids?! God damn...way to fuck up my mood more.

"Oh...sorry I asked." I said with sorrow.

"It's fine..." Vulpe sighs as he pushes a button.

As he pushed the button, the lights start to turn on as the lights reveal what looks like stage 1 from ninja warrior. Yeah...the course look like that...anyway...

"I'm going to determine your speed in this course. This isn't a competition so don't get cocky. Recklessness can mess you up and you will have to try again. Maria. You're up first."

Maria steps on the starting platform as Vulpe takes out his stopwatch from his pocket as he walks near her.

"On 3, we begin the session as I time you on how quick you can finish this course. Press the red button at the end of the course to signal me that you ended it. You got that?" Vulpe asks her.

"Got it." Maria nods.

Vulpe looks at me as if he was going to ask me if I got all that as I nod letting him know I got it.

"1...2...3. Begin." Vulpe said as he starts the stopwatch.

Just as Maria heard that, she rushed to the obstacle course and made her way through the course. You'd call me a liar if I said that she is fast and athletic when she did the course. She moves with such grace when she jumps on obstacles and as she has the agility of a true athlete. Simply amazing to see her move that way. As she got to the end, she pushes the red button as Vulpe stops the watch.

"Not bad. 1 minute and 50 seconds. Okay, Dante. You're up."

How well did I do on this course? Well...not as great. On the start, I was doing great...until I came across this big ramp (that somehow Maria managed to get on it in one try.). It took me three or four tries to get up there. What were my results cause of that ramp?

"2 minutes and 40 seconds. You struggled on the ramp there but you did good." Vulpe chuckled.

"Okay...it looks like our viper genes made us agile. That's...something." I panted as I walked to Maria.

"Yes. Reminds me of the Thin Men when the first alien war started." Vulpe said as put away his stopwatch.

Ah...glad he brought it up. If you seen how Thin Men move and how they get on platforms, then you should know how agile they are.

"So how do we turn back to normal?" I asked.

"Same way only counterwise."

So we did that (going to miss being human.) and turned back as vipers. Well...this sucks...

"Somethings I should warn you now before you go. Don't change forms in split seconds. It will cause the watch to overheat if not get ruined and be sure you have no electronics on you if you don't want any devices ruined judging from the amount of electricity you two got shocked by." Vulpe says as he puts our collars back on.

"Thanks. We'll remember that." Maria said.

"You better or you two are paying the damages. Tech like this is expensive and is not cheap when it comes to repairs especially if the technology is from ADVENT." Vulpe said with seriousness.

Wow...that's something I should really remember if that ever happens. As we headed out of HQ, one of Vulpe's scouts reported about the elders wanting Giovanni back in their clutches. Are the elders really that concern of Giovanni(who is an Ethereal remember that.)? Wow...talk about discrimination. I didn't think they care about someone of their own race despite their status...unless they plan to use him for some sick plan and dispose him once he's no use to them.

"Looks like ADVENT are looking for your friend." Vulpe sighs.

"Not if Giovanni says something about it. If it's something I know about Giovanni is that he is not going to go down without a fight." I smirked.

"Let's hope so. Hate to lose a powerful ally like him on our side." Vulpe chuckled.

Giovanni is not going to like this one bit...


	10. Meeting the Hierarch mother (pt 1 of 2)

_**"22:00**_

 _ **It was a mistake giving my son the viper king's genes in him and now the elders want him dead cause of his betrayal but it's getting the vipers riled up when they heard that their "next king" is about to be killed and the hierarch mother is not very happy about it either. She wasn't happy about the former king being killed by X-Com and now she's bitchy of the fact that my son is precious to the vipers. Sake of the race she says...unbelievable...and there's no doubt in my mind that they are going to rebel if something happens to Dante. Are they really that concern for him?...oh, Vahlen...if you were here, you'd probably kill me of how much of an idiot I am..."**_

 _ ***Click***_

Chapter 10

(Dante's pov)

1 hour later back at the Avenger.

I told the Commander about the watch and it's function and he was amazed of the technology Vulpe created.

"Nice. Could be useful if I send you out on scouting in cities before we start missions." The Commander chuckled.

"Yeah...did my friends cause you any trouble, Commander?" I asked him.

"No. They spent most of their time talking about how life was before they were aliens." The Commander's GREMLIN shook left and right.

"That's good. One last thing. Vulpe's scouts reported that the elders are being desperate about Giovanni's escape and want him back." I sighed.

"...That's just sad. I didn't think the elders cared about an escaped experiment." Central suddenly said.

"They seem to care about their own race than other aliens." I shrugged.

"Too bad for them. We have the upper hand with the help of your friend." The Commander chuckled.

"Yup. Well that's about it. I'll go to talk to Giovanni about what I told you." I said.

"Just a moment, Dante. I had a discussion with your brother when he told me that Maria was scared to be alone and was having nightmares about the battle at Brazil. So I'm transferring you to Maria's cell so she can be more calm and not panic when she wakes up." The Commander said with seriousness.

"Okay. Thanks, Commander." I smiled faintly.

"No problem. Dismissed."

I slithered to Roman and Giovanni's cell as Marco opens the cell door for me.

 **"Dante! Man am I glad to you back."** Giovanni chirped.

"Same here. There's something I should tell you, Giovanni." I sighed.

"That sigh tells me something bad happened. What is it?" Roman asks me with concern.

"One of the scouts from the Italian resistance said that the elders are looking for you, Giovanni." I said as look at Giovanni with Seriousness

 **"Why me?"**

"Well I can think of one thing. You're probably the first human to be experimented with Ethereal DNA which no doubt succeeded in creating an Ethereal for the first time. Now they are freaking out that you are in enemy's control and want you back in their clutches to do some fuck up things. That's just a theory but I still won't take my chances if that's the case." I said.

 **"...Perché non mi sorprende? (Why am I not surprised?)"** Giovanni sighs.

"And they don't care about other aliens?" Roman frowned.

"Nope. They seem too worried about their own race than the ones they have in their army." I shrugged.

"Wait until their army get a load of that. That's disgraceful of being a leader. You don't care about your army, there's going be mutiny. Seen it before and it can happen again." Roman said as I nod agreeing with him.

"Right." I sighed.

As I was about to go, Giovanni asks...

 **"Where did you get that watch?"** Giovanni asks me.

"I got it from the resistance...but this is no ordinary watch." I snickered.

 **"Really?! What can it do?"** Giovanni asks

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise..." I snickered.

 **"Oh come on! Don't keep me in suspense!"** Giovanni pouts as me and Marco snickered.

"Don't worry. You'll see." I snickered more.

"Same old, Dante." Roman chuckled.

A few days later, The Commander has assigned me to scout Philadelphia alone (scouting is much more effective alone.) and as I was getting ready, Giovanni kept pestering me about the watch's function...

 **"Tell me what the watch does or I'll mind control you to show me what it does."** Giovanni said rather sinister.

Oh hell no...being mind controlled by an Ethereal is something I do not want.

"Alright alright...sheesh." I rolled my eyes.

I activated the watch as Giovanni and Roman looked at me surprised to see me in human form.

 **"Whoa."** Giovanni gasped as Roman's eyes went wide.

"Yup. It's used for scouting purposes only. Now...would you excuse me? I got to do some scouting in Philadelphia." I smiled faintly as I put my revolver in my holster in my trench coat.

2 hours later and I got transported to Philadelphia by the Skyranger to a discreet location as I casually walked to Philadelphia acting as a local. It's not as easy as it is cause not even a minute and I see some vipers looking at me...strange. I think they know me but just can't put their fingers on it...but I kept my cool and did what I had to do. Yet...I couldn't help but feel like I'm prey to them...

I did some scouting around a bit and discreetly took some notes of the enemies(which all I see are vipers for some odd reason.) I see(without letting them see me of course.) but It was starting to go downhill slowly as one viper started to follow me but kept her distance. That's not the worse part, as I got to the designated safehouse to report my findings to the Commander and enter the building, two vipers had their rifles pointed at me as a third one who looked different from the other(by that I mean, her scales looked darker than the other vipers.) one had her hands behind her back as I had my hands up (should've brought a gun but then again it wouldn't matter even with the gun.) not wanting any trouble...all of a sudden, the third viper says...

"Your highness...what a expected surprise." She says with a neutral tone.

For a second I was going to say "what?" but I'm the only male viper here so that makes sense for her to call me that...I guess. I'm still confused about this cause it makes me wonder if I'm like another the viper king and if so...I got to know...

"I'm unarmed if that's your concern." I said with a neutral tone.

"No...that isn't my concern. What my concern is why someone like you escaped from ADVENT and is now working with the enemy..."

"Look...ADVENT do not care about our race no...the entire army. How many men and women who became part of ADVENT...did their duty...then disposed of like garbage? Possibly alot." I narrowed my eyes.

"And yet you side with the enemy who killed our previous king." She frowns.

"You should be thankful that they didn't let the elders enslave our people. A weak willed king who wanted to help our race and yet he would've let you die for the elders will. Is that what you all wanted?" I frowned hard.

Nailed it...she can't find a counter argument to that.

"No..." She sighs as she soften her frown.

"Exactly." I said as soften my frown.

"What's going on down there?" I heard a woman's voice.

I look up to see another viper with a different type of armor from the rest of vipers and her scale colors were a bit dark and a bit light. Something tells me she's in charge of the vipers here.

"Hierarch mother...it's the king..."

"...Is this a joke, Hebi?" The Hierarch mother frowns.

"Perhaps I remove my disguise to prove her point." I said.

They were confused and wondered if I gone delusional...I removed the collar off my neck and deactivated my watch to remove my disguise. That confused look on their face quickly turned to complete shock the moment they see me as a viper.

"Satisfied?" I said with a neutral expression.

The Hierarch mother was shocked...no...better yet...speechless to see me as a viper. About time I have a chat with her..

*Before I sign off, I noticed there hasn't been any stories of the protagonists being warped in to the X-Com universe lIke this story. No good ones either. I hope they make something like this in the near future to show how much they love the series so much. That's all I have to say. Signing off. Peace out.*


	11. Meeting the Hierarch mother (pt 2of 2)

Chapter 11

 _ **"Commander...Dante here."**_

"You had us worried, Dante. What happened?"

 _ **"I had a word with one of the vipers. They said that they are hiding out in Philadelphia from ADVENT."**_

"Any reason why?"

 _ **"Me...I'm their new king and they are not happy that ADVENT want me dead...they won't be our enemies as long as we don't kill one of them. Some still hold a grudge about X-Com killing the last viper king but they will be convinced otherwise.**_

"...And you sure they can be trusted?"

 _ **"If they are worried about their king, I'm sure they can be trusted."**_

"...Okay. We won't harm the vipers as long as they won't harm us."

 ** _"I'll be sure to tell them that."_**

"Get ready for extract-"

 _ **"I can't."**_

"Why not?"

 _ **"...The Hierarch mother is going to show me how to use my powers that can help me defeat ADVENT."**_

(Dante's pov)

5 hours earlier.

Hebi took my watch and collar cause she didn't trust me using them cause she thinks I might be doing something drastic to the hierarch mother. Can't blame her though. She's cautious about the hierarch mother and that's totally understandable. I was escorted to the hierarch mother's room leaving me to talk to her as Hebi left the room, locking the room (possibly so I don't make a daring escape.) and guarding outside of the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet our king in person." She smiles.

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled.

"Now then...Hebi tells me you are helping the resistance. Why?" She asks me as we sat down on a chairs.

"I have seen the horrors ADVENT has done...supposedly they are doing for the greater good but they kill defenseless innocents just for kicks leaving their young ones with families." I sighed.

"Hmm..." She starts to think for a bit.

"Thinking about it now makes me worried that ADVENT will plan to do kill us and our young ones despite our loyalty to them." I covered my face for a bit.

Think about it...ADVENT do not care about their allied aliens and would not hesitate to dispose of them. That's their way of how they treat their allies and will no doubt make enemies cause of that.

"...Ever since the death of our first king and the constant loss of my daughters, I always wanted to lead our people away from ADVENT and desert their cause...but since we heard that you, our new king, rebelled and escaped from the elders clutches...we had the courage to escape as well. Now...they want us dead for betraying them and deserting their cause..." The Hierarch mother sighs.

"And my queen." I said with seriousness.

"Who?" She asks me surprised.

"Maria." I said with a neutral tone.

"That poor child who was forced to battle?" She asks me with sorrow.

I nod slowly...she gives me a brief look of sadness...did the vipers really cared about Maria?

"That poor child. She was scared when she first saw us...she thought we would harm her...but we wouldn't hurt her...She got comfortable with us slowly but when she was assigned for battle, two officers dragged her away from us when Maria was putting up a fight. We couldn't do anything about it cause we feared the elders might. How is she...?" She asks with worry.

Jesus...I need to talk to Maria about this...

"She's fine. She's with X-Com and is being protected as we speak." I said keeping my tone serious.

"And you trust them?"

"Yes. They hate ADVENT as much we do and their commander was kind enough to recruit me and Maria to their cause."

"But X-Com despises aliens."

"That may be true but the commander is merciful to those who want to stop ADVENT. If he wasn't...I wouldn't be right here talking to you."

"I see..." She pauses for a bit.

Uh...why is she holding my hand?

"Then perhaps you can convince the commander that we are no longer a threat and wish for peace." She suddenly tells me.

"First...I want to know the implants you have are removed." I said with concern.

"Yes. Our scientist, Mamushi, removed them when we escaped. I had to help her remove her implant once she removed mine." She said showing the scar on her head.

That's a relief...as long as those are removed, ADVENT won't find them nor will the elders control them.

"Good. We can't have the elders control us into mindless slaves with those implants. As for making peace, it shouldn't be an issue. As I said, the commander is merciful and will be happy that our race is helping the resistance." I smiled.

"Then we have an agreement." She smiles.

"Yes. However...I will say this. Don't betray the commander if we want to keep the peace between our race and the resistance. He is not a man to be betrayed nor is he a man to betray his allies. Betraying his trust is also betraying my trust on our race as well. Do I have your word that you never to betray him?" I said with a glare.

"You have our word, your highness." She said with no hesitation.

"Good..."

"However...you are not to leave this city." She suddenly said.

If she wants me start a fuck fest with the vipers, I'm getting the fuck out one way or another. Believe me...as tempting as it is, It's going to be tiring to fuck an entire group of vipers...and no...it's not the normal fucking of Viper and a human I see in fanfic stories of X-Com. No...it's going to be how how actual snakes have sex...yeah...let that sink into your head. Thankfully...it didn't happened. Instead...she says...

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"I will train you to learn your powers to your full potential and use them against your enemies."

Huh...so I am the next viper king...sweet. maybe now I'll give ADVENT a taste of their medicine with the viper king's powers.

"Very well...but I need to contact the commander about this. Don't want him to worry what's going on."

"Of course." She nods.

And can you please let go of my hand? I feel uneased...

(Marco's pov)

4 hours later at the Avenger.

"Something is going on. We lost visual of Dante." I said with worry.

"Calm down, Lupo. We don't know what's going on and we can't assume he's gotten himself in trouble." The Commander tells me.

He better not be in trouble cause I am this close in bringing my team there to get him out of there...thankfully for five minutes, we had an incoming transmisson..I hear...

 _ **"Commander...Dante here."**_

"You had us worried, Dante. What happened?" The Commander said with relief.

 _ **"I had a word with one of the vipers. They said that they are hiding out in Philadelphia from ADVENT."**_

"Any reason why?"

" _ **Me...I'm their new king and they are not happy that ADVENT want me dead...they won't be our enemies as long as we don't kill one of them. Some still hold a grudge about X-Com killing the last viper king but they will be convinced otherwise."**_

Dante...as their king? What did my mother do to him?

"...And you sure they can be trusted?"

 _ **"If they are worried about their king, I'm sure they can be trusted."**_ Dante sighs.

"...Okay. We won't harm the vipers as long as they won't harm us."

 _ **"I'll be sure to tell them that."**_

"Get ready for extract-"

 _ **"I can't."** _ Dante interrupted the commander.

"Why not?"

 _ **"...The Hierarch mother is going to show me how to use my powers that can help me defeat ADVENT."**_

"How long?" The Commander asks.

 _ **"Don't know. Days. Weeks. Hopefully won't be long but keep in mind...I'm learning some abilities that the last viper king had and some other psionic abilities I'll be learning."**_

"...Okay. keep us updated." The Commander said with a neutral tone.

 _ **"Yes, sir."** _ Dante said ending the transmission.

"Commander. Did I hear that correctly? Did he just said he's the viper king?" Central asked with disbelief.

"Yeah...but remember what he said when he first got here. His mother turned him into a viper so there's doubt she used the previous viper king's genes into Dante. How interesting...this might be the stir we need." The Commander said with sudden determination.

Huh...Dante leading a group of vipers. That's something you don't hear everyday.

"Let's hope Dante knows what's he doing." Central sighs.

"I'm sure he knows what's he doing. What I'm worried about is ADVENT raiding Philadelphia as a retaliation." I said.

"Right. If that happens, we need to help your brother out." The Commander says.

Stay safe out there, Dante.


	12. The mind can be a dangerous thing

_**Journal Entry 2: I really need to write my journal more often...Anyway...My first mission for X-Com took an unexpected turn when I rescued my two best friends who turned to aliens cause of ADVENT. The Commander was kind enough to recruit them to the cause due to my relation with my friends. Days later, I was sent to Italy with Maria to try out a gadget where we can blend in with the locals. Thing is...we still have alien traits even with the device active. As we finished testing that, Vulpe's scouts reported that the elders are looking for my friend, Giovanni, cause of him being an Ethereal. What the purpose wanting Giovanni is unknown but whatever it is...it can't be good. Now...I was sent to scout Philadelphia alone to let X-Com know what's going on there...it didn't go well than I expected. Turns out I'm their next viper king and the hierarch mother (who seems to be getting a little clingy with me.) is going to train me on learning some neat powers that can help me defeat my enemies. This should be interesting...**_

Chapter 12

(Dante's pov)

6:20 AM Weather: Heavy Rain

I wake up the next morning in a nice room of the safehouse(you would think the place would look a slum but it isn't...thankfully.) as I see a tray of food on the table. Now...if you are eating and don't have the stomach for what I'm about to tell you, best skip a couple of paragraphs. On the tray were...dead squirrels(at least three) that had their stomachs cut open showing their insides. Yeah...I'm not joking. They are on the tray...yet...for some reason...the smell that's coming off of the squirrels is...great(yeah...my smelling is not normal.).

I get off the bed and took one off the tray as I look at it for a bit...

"Well...Daryl Dixon ate squirrels in the walking dead...so I guess they can't be that bad...right?" I muttered with a bit of a groan.

I will admit...this is my first time eating this and I was completely unsure if this was edible...

"Well...best not let it go to waste..." I said as I gulped the entire squirrel.

So I swallowed it and I got to say...it's surprisingly good. Not the best but good. I finished eating the rest of the squirrels as I hear knocking on the door.

"Your highness? Are you awake?" I heard Hierarch mother ask through the door.

"Yes. Gives me a minute." I said as I swallowed the squirrel's tail.

I opened the door and I see her with a smile on her face as I smile back.

"Had a nice sleep?" She asks me.

"Yeah and thanks for the breakfast. It was great." I nod.

"You're welcome. Now...I want you to meet Mamushi. She will help on your training." She said as we slowly slithered down the stairs.

"Your scientist?"

"Yes. She may not look like it but she helped our previous king to control his power before he was killed."

"Interesting..." I hummed with curiousity.

We slithered into a rather large lab as I see a viper in a lab coat with a katana at her side. Not sure why she has a katana but it sounds like she's skilled with that katana. She sees us as says...

"Kon'nichiwa denka(Hello, your highness.). Anata ni o ai dekite kōeidesu(it's a pleasure to meet you.)" She gives me a bow (the bow how Japanese greet.).

"Yorokobi wa, subete watashi no monodesu(the pleasure is all mine.)." I smiled as I bowed back.

"Ah...you know Japanese?" Mamushi asked with surprise.

"Meh...I'm kind of in the middle in learning it. Anyway, you are here to show me how to use my powers?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Hai(yes). I just so happen to have a set of courses for that. Give me a moment to get them ready." Mamushi said as she starts using her computer.

"I'll leave you two then. I got some business to attend to. Let me know how he is doing when I come back."

"Of course, hierarch mother." Mamushi nods as the hierarch mother leaves.

(Giovanni's pov)

45 minutes later at the Avenger.

"What's taking Dante so long?" Roman asks me.

 **"I don't know...I hope he's okay."** I sighed.

"You don't need to worry about him." I heard the Commander.

I look outside the cell and see the GREMLIN hovering near the cell with Marco.

"Why's that?" Roman asked suspiciously.

"He's being trained by vipers to learn his psionic powers." The Commander said.

 **"Oh boy..."** I sighed.

"What's wrong?" The Commander asks me.

 **"Think about it. The only male viper while surrounded by female vipers. Doesn't that sound nerve wrecking for him?"** I asked as Roman and Marco shuddered the thought.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. You shouldn't worry too much. He's their king and I'm sure they wouldn't disobey him." The Commander chuckled.

Wait...he's the viper king!? Crazy mother fucker...I can imagine ADVENT cowering in fear when Dante uses his powers like the viper king from the game. I mean how cool is that to have the powers of one of the rulers in the palm of your hands?

 **"If you say so, Commander."** I sighed.

"Don't worry. He'll keep us posted on what's going on." The Commander said as he hovered to the bridge as Marco followed him.

"Dante...as a king? That's crazy." Roman said with disbelief.

 **"Yeah..."**

(Dante's pov)

*1 hour ago at Philadelphia training facility*

"Is this necessary to have this all over my face?" I asked.

"Yes, your highness. I need to measure your brain waves when you are using your psionic abilities. I have to be sure the brain waves are not going off the roof."

"What if it does?"

"It can strain your mind and brain...severely."

"So how do I prevent it?" I asked her.

"Stay calm, relax and concentrate." She advises me.

"Okay...I think I got it...I hope."

So you want to know what's on my face...it's those things for an Electroencephalography where they measure your brain waves but it seems it also can measure psionic powers as well. Anyway...you probably want to know how my training went...it was ok. I say this cause using psionic powers can be dangerous. When I use any psionic abilities, I start to get headaches and what Mamushi said about brain waves going off the roof is no joke. The headaches I had were just the beginning of the problem.

"Hmm...perhaps I should use something to help you."

She starts rummaging through her cabinet and takes out an implant(that I swear looks like the implant that I had on my skull.) out of one of the cabinets.

"I know what you are thinking and no...this is not the implant that was used to enslave us. This...is a special implant for psionic users like yourself. ADVENT used these implants to help psionic units(well...not sure about Ethereals.) to control their psionic powers and it has prevented unintentional...deaths."

"Deaths?" I asked rather worried.

"Yes. Using psionics can be a useful tool but it can be deadly if not trained perfectly. Those headaches you were having was just the start and if I had you go any further, you would die."

Sounds like something out of Mass Effect with the biotics...

"So where do you put it?" I asked her rather nervous.

"...You're not going to like this...it goes in your brain." She sighs.

"...Is there another way?"

"Afraid not. I'm sorry." She looks at me with sadness.

"...I understand...do you have the equipment for it?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes...you're not suggesting we perform the surgery now, aren't you?" She asks rather shocked.

"The sooner the better." I said with a sigh.

"Very well...follow me."

I followed her to a big operating room that was filled with medical equipment and medications...must be their infirmary. I lay down on an operating table as Mamushi takes out an anesthetic out of the drawer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks me rather unsure.

"If it can prevent me from dying, then I'm sure." I closed my eyes for a bit.

"...Okay." She says as injects the anesthetic in my arm.

I give my last sigh as I blacked out...in darkness...

For about maybe three days or so(felt lIke months to me)...I wake up in my room and the hierarch mother looks at me completely worried.

"Hierarch mother...?" I groaned.

"Dear child...you had me worried. Are you alright?" She asks me,

"I'm okay...a bit dizzy...but okay...where's Mamushi?" I looked around a bit.

"She's in her laboratory."

"Bring her here. I need to know if the surgery is a success..."

"There's no need. She wanted me to tell you when you woke up."

"So it was a success?"

"Yes. However she told me that you should not overuse your psionic powers. You don't want to strain your mind." She tells me.

"Okay...that's good to know."

"Rest now. You have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said as she kissed my head.

"Okay..." I smiled faintly.


	13. A surprise ambush

Chapter 13

 **Audio log 2130**

 **Playing**

 _"My elders. I bring about your missing child."_

 _ **"What is it, Doctor?"**_

 _"Good news I found out what happened at the site at Moscow. X-Com raided the site to steal something vital from there. Bad news...X-Com took your child along with the Muton thanks to the rebel viper."_

 _ **"Damn him...we should've disposed him while we had the chance."**_

 _ **"Or his entire race. We lost influence with the vipers when we wanted him dead."**_

 _ **"An unexpected mistake..."**_

 _ **"...Prepare the disruptor. Bring down their ship and bring our child alive. Eliminate any resistance who survive the crash."**_

 _"Of course, my elders.."_

 _ **"Be sure he is unharmed...or they will be severe consequences..."**_

 _"Of course..."_

 _ **...*Sound of a door closed.***_

 _ **"If they fail on retrieving our child, I will go and find him."**_

 _ **"Sister. You're-"**_

 _ **"I grow impatient, brother. The more we wait, the more I fear our child could be in danger."**_

 _ **"...I see...very well...we sincerely hope you know what you are doing..."**_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Giovanni's pov)

The next day, I was relaxing in my cell with Roman when suddenly the ship started to shake as the alarm started to blare loud.

"What the fuck is going on?" Roman said as he looked around a bit.

The only thing I heard from the distance was...

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

I knew right a way that we were going to crash real hard fast. Me and Roman braced ourselves as the Avenger crashed landed in Africa...the crash was nasty but no casualties thankfully. Marco rushes to the cells and quickly opens them letting me, Roman and Maria out.

"LOAD UP AND MEET ME BY BRIDGE! NOW!" Marco said with authority at Roman and Maria.

As Roman and Maria rushed to the armory, I followed Marco to the bridge as the Commander's GREMLIN shook as if it recovered from a fall.

"The hell is going on?" The Commander groans.

"Looks like ADVENT just took us off the air with something disrupting our systems. We can't get out of the ground if we don't destroy whatever is keeping " Shen groans as she held her head in pain.

"Okay. Lupo. Get your team ready to deal with the disruptor. Giovanni, Roman and Maria will cover you...I'm getting sick and tired of those assholes messing us up but this has gone too far." The Commander growled.

Marco leaves as me, Roman and Maria got out of the Avenger as four X-Com turrets activated. Marco and his team got out of the Avenger fully loaded as ADVENT forces showed up ready to fight us. Oh boy...

"Here they come!" Marco shouted.

 **"Where's Dante when you need him?"** I muttered.

An officer points at me as if he was ordering his soldiers to shoot at me...I was wrong. Turns out he ordered an ADVENT stun lancer to attack me as I saw his lance spark with life.

"Looks like Vulpe's scouts weren't kidding when they said ADVENT was looking for you." The Commander said to me.

 **"I'm sorry..."** I muttered.

"No need to be sorry. You didn't cause this to happen in the first place." The Commander said as Roman fired his plasma rifle at the ADVENT soldiers.

As Marco and his team went for the disruptor, me, Roman and Maria did our best to cover Marco and his team...when Shen suddenly said...

 _"Commander. Scanners are detecting high psionic energy in the vicinity."_

"I think I know who. Dante. This is the commander. Can you hear me?" The Commander said trying to contact Dante.

No response...wait...if Dante came here through a portal while staying away from sight...he has a plan...

"He's not responding..." The Commander sighs.

As the battle rages on, The stun lancer makes a beeline for me with his lance at the ready...only to be shot in the head by a bullet knocking him head first to the ground. I finally get to hear the man himself as he says...

 _"This battlefield...this bullet...there's a bullet for everyone...and a time and place...and end...yes...maybe this is how it has to be..."_

The officer looks around more to find out where the shot only to be shot in the head by the sound of a silenced weapon.

 _"ADVENT...you obviously want my friend for sinister purposes...I can't have that...not even in my death..."_

Yup...that's him alright. If it's one guy I know who can make his own version of 47's quotes like that, it's Dante.

 **"That was Dante...he's mad..."** I said.

"How do you know?" The Commander asks me.

 **"The remarks he just made...he's letting us know that he means business."** I said as I killed an ADVENT trooper with a psi lance.

"Good to know..." He said mischievously.

"Found the disruptor! Setting charges now!" One of Marco's teammates said.

 _"Better hurry. More reinforcements are inbound."_ Central warns us.

As I killed another ADVENT trooper with psi lance, Marco says...

"Charges set! We're heading back to your location now!" Marco shouts.

Marco and his team rush back to the ramp as the disruptor exploded while I see Dante slithered at full speed towards me with a silenced handgun in his hand. He gets on the ramp as the Avenger opens up.

We rushed in the Avenger eliminating as the commander shouts...

"Take us out of here!"

 _"Affirmative, Commander."_ Shen said.

The Avenger lifts off as I sighed with relief as Roman pats Dante on the back while saying...

"Welcome back, man."

"Thanks..." Dante smiled.

"How did you know we would be there?" The Commander asks Dante.

"I didn't. I assumed the Avenger was still in the sky but I guessed wrong when I warped not too far from the Avenger."

 **"And the gun?"** I asked him.

"Marco's contact stashed it in the safehouse though I was lucky the vipers didn't see me with it cause they would think I plan to start a hit on the hierarch mother." Dante said as he holstered the gun in his trench coat.

"I see...now then...any wounded from the crash report to the infirmary to be treated. Rest of you. Dismissed."

"Hold on, Commander. There's something I should warn you." Dante said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"If ADVENT aren't successful in getting Giovanni, one of the elders could be joining in the search if they get impatient or paranoid." Dante said as he crossed his arms earning a horrified look from Roman and Maria.

"...I'll keep that in mind." The Commander said as he hovered away.

2 hours later...I decided to talk to Dante about what he said to the commander.

 **"You sure what you said is true?"** I asked him.

"It's just a theory but judging how they were so desperate wanting you alive, it's possible. Besides...you're like a runaway child and the elders are your parents who will anything they can in finding you. Guess how that's going to end if they show up..." He said as he put his hands in his coat pocket.

 **"Mayhem...complete mayhem."** I muttered.

"Exactly." He sighs.

 **"Shit..."** I sighed.

"We're going to need a prayer if we're going to deal with them. Keep in mind that Ethereals are the most powerful aliens and having an elder getting into the mess is nasty."

He is right about that. I mean come on...how many players got destroyed by an Ethereal whether it be campaign or multiplayer from enemy unknown? Alot. Your chances of surviving against an Ethereal is very slim cause their psionic attacks are worse than a Sectoid or a Codex.

"Anyway...get some rest. We got a long day ahead of us." Dante said rather tired.

 **"Alright, man."**

A long day ahead of us indeed...Christ...if the elders are that pissed off then I'm going to be really scared...


	14. The Trap

Chapter 14

 _Audio 2131_

 _Playing_

 **"They have failed to retrieve our child and our sister has decided to take matters in her own hands."**

 **"Do not underestimate our sister. She is not foolish to go alone."**

 **"Indeed. She always brings her elite squad when dire situations happens."**

 **"Correct..."**

 **"Let us hope that she doesn't do anything foolish. We know how she behaves when loses her temper."**

 **"Indeed. Knowing our sister, her temper can sometimes get the best of her."**

 **"Yes...but that temper will put to better use against the rebels."**

 _End of Audio Log_

 _Audio 2132_

 _Playing_

 **"Sister. You have returned. Were you successful?"**

 **"Yes. We have him...at long last. Now...let us begin."**

 **"Yes...let's."**

 _End of Audio Log_

(Dante's pov)

13 hours earlier at the Avenger.

I was in Maria's cell with Maria as I held her close while she closed her eyes to rest. For another hour, Marco shows up and knocks on the cell door to gain my attention.

"Dante. We got another job to do." Marco says as he opens the cell door.

"Maria...wake up." I nudge Maria.

Maria starts to wake up as she yawns a bit with a stretch from her arms.

"What is it?" She asks me.

"We got a job to do."

"Ugh...why does it have to be now? I was having such a nice dream..." She smiled.

Really? I wonder if she was dreaming about me...wouldn't surprise me if she was...

"I'm sure you did." I chuckled as me and Maria got off the bed.

We went to load up in the armory as Giovanni seemed to be worried about something...this isn't like him to worry so suddenly...

"Giovanni? Is something the matter?" I asked him.

 **"Yeah...I couldn't sleep cause I kept seeing these...visions. horrible visions of destruction..."**

"I didn't know Ethereals were psychic." Marco said almost sarcastically.

"Not helping, Marco." I frowned at Marco.

 **"Nor did I...I think the visions were trying to warn me something. The thing is...what?"** Giovanni said as I took my quiver of bolts off the shelves.

"Maybe it has to do with the elders." Maria said.

 **"Maybe and if that's the case...we're gonna stop them."**

"Amen to that." Roman said as took his plasma rifle while attaching the bayonet on the rifle.

"Don't worry, Giovanni. I'm sure we'll find a way to prevent it." I smiled slightly at Giovanni.

 **"...I hope so."** Giovanni muttered as I took my machete off the shelf and put it in my sheath on my back.

As we loaded up, we got in the Skyranger with the Commander and were headed to Hong Kong to do a supply raid. It may sound like a simple job but I am really paranoid about the elders getting involved...

"So...how does it feel be with a team of aliens, Marco?" I asked Marco.

"Honestly if it weren't you and your friends, I would probably be paranoid and keep my gun close to me. But with you and your friends, I know you guys can be trusted." Marco smiled.

"Good to know." I chuckled.

When we got to Hong Kong(which was probably a 15 minute trip), I said this little nostalgic line that you may be familiar with...

"Ah...so this is Hong Kong. People talk of it as an interesting place filled with mystery, laughs and excitement they say. Not really my scene." I sighed.

"Then what scenery do you prefer?" The Commander asked me so suddenly.

"The peaceful kind like Rome. Oh how I wish to live there..." I said as I loaded my crossbow.

"Smart man." Marco chuckled.

"Okay, people. Let's move out." The Commander says.

We quietly moved forward to where the supplies were...but here's the thing...there was 3 guards(one officer and two troopers.) patrolling the supplies...this really waved the red flag.

"Somethings not right..." I said.

"What do you mean?" Roman asks me.

"Few guards and the supplies are right there in front of us. It's a trap." I said as I aimed my crossbow at the officer.

"Only one way to find out. Let's take those guards out before we jump to conclusions." The Commander said.

Marco loads a grenade from his grenade launcher and blows the guards up with the grenade. I immediately glared at him for pulling a stunt like that(I mean for all I know those crates could be loaded with clusters of explosives that could kill us all.) and his response was just a shrug. He's lucky he didn't blow up the crates otherwise I would kick his ass for that. I cautiously slithered towards the supplies as I picked up a discarded 2x4 from the floor...I slowly open the crate as I closed my eyes bracing myself for what it has in stores for me...to my relief...nothing happened...in fact...nothing were in the crates!

"They're empty! All of them!" I shouted.

As I shouted that, I got shot in the stomach by a plasma weapon...I clutched my wound in agony as I slowly moved to cover behind a building as they kept firing at me only to get a couple more wounds on my arms and shoulder...I was beginning to black out from the pain as I heard Maria shout...

"DANTE!"

Maria...I'm so sorry...

(Giovanni's pov)

"Damn it! We got to get him out of there!" Marco shouted in anger.

"One problem. Look..." Roman saidy as he points straight.

I look where Roman was pointing at and...shit...there it was...the elder...along with elite troopers, a elite officer, two heavy MECS and a sectopod...this was going to be ugly...I had to think of something...so I did something risky...

 **"I'll hold them off buy you some time to get Dante and get out of here."**

"You're not thinking..." Roman says as he looks at me with shock.

 **"Just do it. Go on without me if you have to..."** I sighed.

"...Okay...let's do this." Roman mutters.

"Good luck." The Commander says with seriousness.

So that's what I did, I did my best on buying them time by attacking the elder and the elder's soldiers with my psionic powers as Roman and Marco rushed to get Dante. They managed to get him to safety to get back with the Commander but it got worse when the elder hits me with a stasis and let me tell you...it sucks. Your body just shuts down...literally. you can't see...you can't move...you can't hear and you sure as hell can't speak...I hope they managed to escape...

(Marco's pov)

"Hang on, little brother! We're getting you out of here!" I said as I threw a flare to signal for evacuation.

The Skyranger showed up thankfully as me, Roman, Maria and the Commander escaped Hong Kong. I held my brother tightly as he groans in pain...god damn this is bad...I took some clean rags from my pocket and covered his wounds with the best I can...we were silent on the whole trip...fearing for my little brother's life...we finally got to the Avenger as I rushed to the infirmary ignoring everyone as I quickly place Dante on one of the beds gently. I angrily ordered the doctors to treat my brother's wounds as they quickly got to work in treating Dante with fear on their faces...then I heard Dante's voice...rather quiet almost...

"Ungh...Marco...?" Dante muttered.

"Shh...it's okay, bro...get some rest. The doctors are here to help you."

"It hurts..." He groans.

"Shh...stop talking. You're going to be alright..." I said as one of the doctors inject anesthetic in Dante.

I hope...ADVENT...you really crossed the line this time...and now this is personal...I'll kill every last of you mother fuckers even if it kills me...mark my words...

(Giovanni's pov)

12 hours later in a unknown facility

I wake up in a room of some facility as I see an elder in front of me...

 **"My child...It is good to see you finally awake..."** She says.

I didn't say a word nor did I felt like saying anything to the bitch for capturing me here...but she did something that kind of scared me for life...she slowly puts her hand on my forehead as I felt her psionics flowing to my head. You know how in Mass Effect when Asari melds with your mind? That's what's happening here...almost as if she was trying to bond with me cause of this unusual feeling of love for some odd reason. I'm guessing this is how Ethereals bond...rather odd if you ask me...

When she stopped using her psionic, I passed out again feeling a nasty headache...I'm gonna need some painkillers after this...


	15. Talk about a mind screw

_**I tried calling for help too. No one ever comes. Just the devil. -Joe Davis (The Cat Lady)**_

Chapter 15

(Dante's pov)

"Wake up..."

Wha...? What's going on...?

"Wake. Up."

I slowly wake up and I see...the viper king...glaring at me...oh fuck...this is what not going to go well. I know the biggest excuse is he is a weak ruler of the game and that I shouldn't be scared but this guy is probably the brains out of the rest of the rulers and believe me...when someone is the brains of a group and you make enemies with that group, you're fucked.

"W-What? Aren't you suppose to be-"

"Dead? I am...only to find myself in a feeble mind of some rebel posing as me." He growls.

Oh great...we just entered Metal Gear Solid territory where something that's part(DNA or a body part most likely.) of a dead body becomes a part of you becomes part of your consciousness. And just to remind you, yes...I woke up in my conscious(which the whole place is as empty as the white room from Hitman.).

"Hey! I didn't ask for this-"

"Silence!" He hissed at me.

I immediately shut up fearing that his temper was going to fuck me up...

"You speak when I tell you to speak. Do you understand?" He slither up to my face showing a harden glare.

I was silent fearing and expected the worse out of him as I nod with fear...I got to keep my cool otherwise he'll use my fear to his advantage.

"Good. Now...tell me...who made you as king?"

Seriously? You are in my conscious and you don't know? Have you been asleep or something?

"I'll give you a hint. It's about an orginzation that you once served just to have our race protected..." I frowned a bit.

His eyes were wide for a bit as he suddenly glares at me harshly.

"Explain...Now."

"ADVENT thought it would be a good idea to take DNA from your body and inject it in me to turn into a king. That's how much they "cared" about you." I said with seriousness.

"Those cowards..." I hear a slight angry hiss out of him.

"You were the ones who supported the elders in the fi-"

He interrupted me by constricting my body with with his tail really tight as he hisses at me in anger...I should really keep my mouth shut when not told if I don't want to die.

"Okay! Okay! Shutting up!" I gasped for air.

He glares at me for a good 2 minutes and tosses me away like a ragdoll as I got into a coughing fit. Guessing he gave me a warning not to do that again...

"Do that again and I will do more than just constrict you." He growls.

Called it. As I stopped coughing, I groaned in pain of how nasty he constricted me...Jesus...now I know how the X-Com soldiers felt when they were constricted by vipers...

"Last question and answer me truthfully...what has happened to our race...?"

"They...defected the ADVENT cause according to the hierarch mother..." I gasped for air.

The moment I said "hierarch mother", he was pissed...like a husband who was pissed off that his wife may be getting herself harmed...are they a couple or something?

"What? Explain yourself this instant! Is Vipera safe?!" He shouts at me.

So that's her name...

"She's safe...she's with the rest of our race hiding in the city. What I fear is that...ADVENT will no doubt plan to dispose our race to extinction once they find her." I said with fear.

He slams my face to the ground as I yelped in pain while he growled at me.

"If anything happens to her, there will be serious consequences...understand?!"

"Yes! I understand! Please! No more!" I shouted.

Just as I shouted...He suddenly gives me a rather sadistic grin as he whispered in my ears...

"That's it...submit to me...like a good servant you are." He hissed with satisfaction.

Wow...that sounded so wrong in so many ways. Wait...Servant? The reason why I'm scared of you cause you are in my mind and that you could do some fucked up shit to me.

"Please...you made your point. No more..." I said as I looked directly at him.

He starts to ponder a bit...then let's go of my head...

"I suppose you've had enough...after all it was amusing to hear the pleas of mercy again." He snickered.

Sick bastard...

"But for now...it's time for you to sleep."

Just as he said that, he hits me with a stasis as my body literally shuts down while collapsed on the ground...

(Giovanni's pov)

23:09

Germany, Berlin

So you could probably guess what's going on...the elders had me be part of the AVATAR project which unfortunately it's been difficult for them since I was a bit pissed off...I'll tell you why I'm pissed. If one elder who bonded with me wasn't bad enough, the rest of the elders decided to join in the action by doing the same thing (the literal definition of a mindfuck, folks.). Ugh...my headache is getting worse by the minute.

"What's the matter, Giovanni?" The doctor asked me as I growled at her.

 **"I have a headache."** I hovered away from her.

"Ah...the bonding I heard about. It will pass. Now...you best cooperate otherwise I'll have to call the guards to force you to cooperate."

 **"Do that and you will kiss this lab goodbye."** I said as my psionics flared.

That got her scared...if the elders can be this intimidating then so can I.

 **"I'm going to rest. If the elders ask where I am, I am resting in my quarters to relieve this headache."**

She looked like she was going to protest but she seems to get that hint that talking to a pissed off Ethereal was not going to go well for her. So I went to my quarters while avoiding any of the soldiers(including the elite Mutons that were the elders top soldiers.) patrolling the facility. Now here's something that scared the fuck out of me...as I was resting in the quarters, one of the elders teleported into my quarters as I was shocked to see one of the elders show up so quickly. How fast? Almost a split second.

 **"What is the meaning of this, my child!?"** She asks with a scolding tone.

 **"I have a headache and it's been bothering me since you bonded with me."**

 **"A headache?"** Her tone softens a bit.

 **"Yes...please...if you care about me, let me rest. I promise I'll cooperate if you just let recover my headache."**

She was silent...then gives a slight nod.

 **"I understand...I apologize if I was not aware of your condition."**

 **"Thank you."** I sighed with relief.

 **"I will come back to check on you to see if you feel any better. Enjoy your rest..."**

She teleported out of my quarters as I looked at the pod in my quarters...

 **"Jeez...and you would think being in one of those Japanese hotels that are about small as a kennel were worse. This one takes the cake..."**

Actually got into one of those in my vacation in Japan and it sucked...anyway...I rested in the pod to relieve my headache...as I try to make myself comfortable in the pod. Seriously how do Ethereals get used to being in such a claustrophobic pod?

 **"Well...best not to complain and bear it and grin."** I sighed as I drifted to sleep.


	16. Days gone bye

Chapter 16

 ** _Audio Log 2712_**

 ** _Playing_**

 **"Our child has not been talking to us lately..."**

 **"Has he told you why?"**

 **"No...he's been ignoring me. I suspect when he became one of us, he was not all to happy to have his human life taken away from him..."**

 **"But we gave him a second chance to live when my army attacked Europe to eliminate the rebels-"**

 **"Which caused the lives of two young ones and their parents who caught in a cross fire by your elite squad, sister. A-"**

 **"A mistake that should never have happened! Must you bring that up?"**

 **"Cease this bickering...we should be focusing on having some security keep watch of him. His behavior can be...suspicious. I suspect he'll attempt to make his escape and we cannot afford to lose him again."**

 **"Why must you be paranoid? He-"**

 **"I agree. He's behavior is something we cannot ignore. We will have some of our Codex to watch him discreetly."**

 **"Not going to have the elite Mutons watch him?"**

 **"No. He'll get paranoid and insecure if not...suspicious."**

 **"Agreed...In the meantime, we shall proceed on the AVATAR project as planned with no delays."**

 _ **End of Audio Log...**_

 _ **Audio 4298**_

 _ **Playing**_

 _"Was it necessary to turn your husband into a viper like your son?"_

 _"That fucking moron, Gideon, killed him when he was specifically told to not kill unarmed civilians and have them captured alive. What other choice did I had?"_

 _"Yet you let him escape. Why? Was it guilt...?"_

 _"...Part of it..."_

 _"So where is he?"_

 _"Philadelphia...with the Hierarch mother...hiding I guess."_

 _"And you just let him escape? The elder wanted the vipers dead and you just let him escape?"_

 _"I didn't let him escape, you stupid fuck, the hierarch mother escaped with him along with the rest of the vipers. She's smart I'll give her that but making enemies with ADVENT was the biggest mistake she did."_

 _"Not as a mistake as turning your son into a viper king. H-"_

 _"Add one more syllable and I'll have yourself killed."_

 _"..."_

 _"You turned your daughter into a viper too and yet you try to cover your ass by blaming me? Let's not forget that you did this out of your selfishness than sympathy."_

 _"..."_

 _"Thought so...Now get back to work before you are...replaced."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Marco's pov)

4 hours earlier

The waiting...it's unbearable...is Dante alive...or dead...? Fuck...so much things are in my mind right now that I'm worried about him even more.

"Still worried about that viper?" Jackal asked me.

The moment Jackal asked me that, I glared at him harshly as he backs up a bit fearing for the worse...

"If you want to shit talk about my brother, say it to my face. I'll gladly greet your face to the floor." I growled.

Recently I've been hearing assholes talking shit about my brother and I've getting really hostile about it resulting me to be left alone to myself and made them shut their fucking mouths about it. The Commander no doubt was not happy about my hostility but understands that Dante is in serious condition and understands that I worry about his condition.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh sure you weren't. That's what every fucking asshole I hear who talk about my brother. I don't care if he's an alien, he's still my brother. Now get out of my sight before I get angry even more..."

Not taking his chances, he left me alone...for another 3 hours, Tygan rushed out of the infirmary in a state of panic as he shouts...

"COMMANDER! COME QUICK! NOW!" Tygan panicked.

He quickly looks at me as I was worried of what was going on.

"YOU TOO!" He adds as I rushed to infirmary.

The moment I got to the infirmary, Psionic energy was surrounding Dante's body as the Commander and Tygan rushed in the infirmary.

"What the hell is happening?!" I shouted.

"I am not sure. It's almost as if...someone is communicating with him." Tygan said with disbelief as the Commander examines Dante.

"Who? The elders?" The Commander asks.

"No...this energy is similar to the viper king's psionic energy...could he be...?" Tygan muttered.

I didn't have the chance when Dante's body was surrounded by his own stasis for a couple of minutes(maybe 30 minutes)...that's not the worse part. Dante opens his eyes wide as he starts gasping for air while squirming in a panic. I quickly held him down as Tygan quickly injects anesthetic in Dante's arm. The anesthetic started to take a effect as Dante slowly drifted to sleep...

"The fuck just happened?" I asked as I let go of Dante.

"I am not sure. Something must've of happened in his mind to cause him to panic."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. Lupo. Keep an eye on your brother. If he comes to his senses, ask him what happened." The Commander sighs.

"Yes, sir." I said as I sat down next to Dante.

So that's what I did...I waited...I waited...then after 2 hours...he starts to twitch a little...then he groaned as I see him open his eyes slowly...

"What...happened...?" He groans.

"That's what I want to know. Your psionics was flaring and then the next you triggered your stasis..."

He spaces out for a minute as he looks at me with a tired look on his face...

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya..." He sighed.

"Try me..." I persist.

"...Tell me if you heard this before...a one armed man takes an arm from a dead body...resulting the dead body's DNA to mixing with the man's DNA which also resulted him to lose control of himself..."

"That stupid stealth game that you used to play...okay...what are you trying to say?"

His eyes start to go wide a little as if he was afraid to answer my question...but what he said made me puzzled hell maybe shocked if possible...

"I was talking to the previous viper king...in my mind..."

"You...talked to him? Are you sure?" I asked him rather surprised.

"Yeah...he was...scary...and he was not happy that I am working with you guys...the ones who "murdered" him." He says almost serious.

"Great...well you make sure he doesn't do something he'll regret or you could be in big trouble..."

He was silent...then he gives a nod...

"I'll try..." He says quietly.

"Good..."

He pauses a bit and squint his eyes a bit as if he noticed somethings wrong...

"Giovanni isn't here, isn't he?"

Wow...he knew that in a heartbeat.

"Yeah. ADVENT took him just to buy us some time to get you out of there and escape...how did you figured that so quickly?" I asked in disbelief.

"I could always sense his psionic energy from a mIle away and not detecting his energy here tells me something happened..."

He pauses...then he sighs...

"He has a plan...I don't know what but Giovanni is not the kind of guy who just turn himself over like that without a plan...I just hope he knows what's he's doing..."

As do I...

"Okay...I'll go talk to the commander and tell him what you told me. He'll want to know what happened..."

"Good idea...oh and can you bring Maria here...? She must be worried sick about me..." He adjusted his body a bit on the bed.

"Sure...I'll go bring her here." I nod.

"Thanks, bro." He smiled.

(Dante's pov)

Stupid stealth game he says...then again Metal Gear Solid 2 was not the fans favorites cause Solid Snake didn't get much screen time and had to play as Raiden most of the game...ahem...moving on...

As Marco left the infirmary, I noticed a tape recorder on the desk next to me with a note that reads "play me". I opened the tape recorder and to my surprise...it has my favorite song on it...The man who sold the world...Midge Ure Studio version...this has to be Marco's doing...shame I couldn't listen to it cause my queen has decided to make her appearance...

"Dante...Oh my god...I was so scared that...you could've..." I heard her say.

I closed the tape recorder and placed it on the table as I looked at Maria with a slight smile on my face...

"Hey...no need to be sad...I'm still alive..." I chuckled.

She smiled a bit as she hugs me a bit while I hugged her back...

"You had me worried..." She whispered.

"Yeah...I know the feeling...almost dying from being shot multiple times...guess god gave me a second chance." I said as Maria lets go of me.

"I didn't know you were a religious type." She giggled.

"Eh...I'm in a middle when it comes to religion...by the way...I got something for ya..."

I slowly and painfully took out a snake ring out of my trench coat pocket and showed it to her. She seemed surprised to see cause it looked like she's seen it before.

"That's..."

"The Hierarch mother wanted me to give you this...you left it back at the ADVENT facility when you were sent to battle..."

She takes the ring as she slowly puts it on with a sudden smile on her face...

"Thank you..." She said as I smiled more.

Okay...Okay...you want to know how I got the ring...I'll keep it brief...or try to...

*Days earlier at Philadelphia*

I was training on my psionics with my implants in my brain when the Hierarch mother showed up checking on my progress of my training...

"Good evening, your highness. How is your training?" She asks me with a smile.

"I'm doing quite well. The implants sure helped prevented me from getting headaches." I smiled back.

"That's good to know...There's something I need to give to your queen."

"Oh? What's that?" I asked her as I stopped my training.

"Follow me..."

She lead me to her chambers as she opened a jewel box taking out a gold(pure gold) snake ring...no jewels just a gold snake ring...

"This ring was left at the ADVENT facility when she was assigned to battle against the resistance. She always carried it around even she became one of us. Seemed important to her...which is why I want you to give it to her when you see her..."

"Of course." I nod.

"By the way...I heard you mumbling this morning about a Daryl Dixon...who is this Daryl Dixon you spoke of?" She tilt her head a bit.

...I'll leave that part to your imagination...

*Present*

"Is that ring important to you?" I asked her.

"Yes...this was my grandmother's ring...used to be a zookeeper in new York City...before she passed away from her heart condition...she gave me this ring to remember her..." She closed her eyes a bit.

"...Sorry to hear that..." I said with sorrow.

"That's okay cause I finally got my ring back. And again...thank you for that..." She smiled with her eyes opened as she kissed my forehead.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Hope you get better soon..." She said as she slithered away.

...Wow...she actually kissed me...I think I'm in love...


	17. Meeting Dad

Chapter 17

(Giovanni's pov)

24 hours later at Germany Berlin

So...you're probably wondering...did I liked going in the AVATAR? No...not all. I felt no difference with my psionic powers other than controlling a husk of a body(which to no surprise it's boring having my body in a pod for the rest of your day...plus I'm claustrophobic.) ...no seriously...there's no difference at all. Now I bet you're saying "But they are the most powerful enemy in the game." but using a husk of a body is just...stupid. oh wow...they can use powerful psionic abilities. So did Ethereals. Oh look they have the highest health in the game. Yeah so did Ethereals...before X-Com 2 was ever released. Ethereals can put AVATARS to shame cause even if you hit them hard, damage reduces(by half I think) and can drain health from their allies to recover their health...fuck I miss fighting the Uber Ethereal...

So after testing(which makes me want to rethink to myself that I want to be the first male Codex instead of an Ethereal. I could imagine now how those female Codex would react if they saw a male version of themselves...um...ahem...moving on...) was done, I was in my room playing around with a psionic orb as I tried to think of a way to communicate Dante(if he's still alive that is.)...after a few minutes of thinking, I finally came up with an idea I read from Humanity's Ascension when the elder was communicating with the protagonist from a distance...if I can do that...I may be in luck but I would have to block the bonds from the Elders somehow so that they don't find out what I'm planning. So that's what I did and boy was it difficult...to try to block the bonds of an Ethereal was not easy due to the powers of the elders(as much as I want to say it's over 9000 joke, I'm not going to say it cause...reasons...) but It took me about maybe 20 minutes(or more depending on how much concentration you put it.) to manage to pull that off. With that out of the way, I did my best in trying to communicate Dante hoping that he could communicate back...when I managed to do that...I hear familiar chuckle...

 _ **"Hey, Giovanni. Had a feeling you would talk to me like this."**_

 **"Dante? How did you-Never mind. How are you still alive?"**

 _ **"Well I'm still in the infirmary but my wounds are healing quickly cause of the alien DNA in me. So...I'm guessing you want to talk about something important."**_

Straight to the point...

 **"Yes. I'm being held in a facility where they are having me test on the AVATAR and let me tell ya...there is no difference to my power at all...unless you count being mobile in a husk of body..."**

 _ **"Huh...that's rather Anti-Climatic don't you think? Any idea where this facility is?"** _ He asks me rather curious.

 _ **"Germany in Berlin but the place is heavily guarded with elite soldiers from elite Mutons. How do you think you can surpass that kind of security?"**_ I said with concern.

I feel him smirking as he starts chuckling with the most famous 47 quote ever...

 _ **"Thick walls...and loads of protection. Even the strongest chain has a weak point and I'll find this one...but I better consider each step I take in this squeaky castle. Remember that..."**_

That tells me he plans to do something crazy to get to me...but before I could ask him what he was going to do, I suddenly felt the elders trying to break through my mindshield (no not the item. I could do it with just my psionics.).

 **"Shit. The elders are trying to break through my mindshield. I'm gonna have to cut you off before the elders find out what the hell is going on."**

 _ **"Hey wa-"**_

He didn't finished what he was going to say as I cut communications from him right on time...however...the elders were not too happy of me blocking the bonds...don't believe me? Listen to one of them get mad at me right now.

 **"What is the meaning of this!?"** One of the elders shouted at me through the bonds.

Totally worth hearing them lose their composure like this...

 **"What is?"** I asked holding my chuckle.

 **"You dare block our bonds?!"** Another elder shouts at me.

Jesus...and I thought my mother was worse when she gets mad for the little things I do...

 **"Did I? Whoops. Should've known trying to focus on my psionics would block the bonds."**

At this point I felt like laughing...you cannot hold my inner joker back whenever I do something like this. Of course the elders didn't take my sarcasm lightly as I suddenly felt them using their psionics to inflict pain in my body. I didn't scream in pain cause I didn't want them to give them the satisfaction in putting me in my place. I took it like a champ. Yeah sure I winced here and there but this was something I got used to when I was hit by stasis. When they were finally finished punishing me, they finally left me alone (thank fucking Christ.). They were no doubt not satisfied that I didn't beg for mercy and will probably get mad even more about that too. What a bunch of fucking cry babies...

Now I have more reasons to hate the elders...

(Marco's pov)

10 hours later in the Avenger.

"The original viper king was controlling Dante?" Tygan asked almost shocked.

"Yeah...I'm no scientist but he pretty much made it clear to me that mixing a DNA of a dead alien with his DNA was not a good thing." I said as I scratched my head a bit.

"That sounds crazy but...possible. Lupo. Keep in an eye on Dante. If he loses control of himself, subdue him. By force if you have to." The Commander said to me as I nod.

"Of course, commander." I said with seriousness.

"Incoming unknown transmission." Central tells the commander.

"Where it's from?" The Commander asks Central.

"It's coming from Philadelphia." He says as looks at the commander as if he is waiting for him ok.

"It's the hierarch mother." I heard from behind me.

I quickly turn around and I see Dante slithering close to me as I looked at him shocked to see him out of bed and that his wounds healed up.

"Dante? Weren't you suppose to be in bed?" I asked him.

"Heh...you'd be surprised how fast you would recover if you had alien DNA in you. I'm a bit sore but nothing but a bit of rest can ease the pain." He chuckled.

The Commander's GREMLIN turns around to look at Dante and after some silence...

"Dante...I want to be sure that I am not making a mistake here...is this hierarch mother trusted?" The commander asks with a serious tone.

"Yes. She's the one who helped out the vipers defect ADVENT and hide in Philadelphia in the first place. She's one of the highest ranking vipers there and making enemies with her is something I would not recommend. Like I said...she will agree to not attack us as long as we don't attack them. Now...I want to make this perfectly clear. I already told the hierarch mother about this and she promised not to attack us and she knows not to disobey me due to my noble status...now I need your word that you promise that you won't harm them." Dante said with seriousness.

Dante is taking the whole viper king duty serious...if he can get the vipers to ally with us then we have a huge benefit in this war. Thankfully...the commander promised not to put any harm to the vipers and Dante really thankful about it. I don't even want to think what would happen if the commander said no...anyway...As the commander orders Central to put the caller on screen...I see a female viper wearing a strange looking viper armor with different scale colors. The Commander turns to the screen as he clears his throat as if he was uncomfortable of something(probably when he saw the hierarch mother.).

"This is the commander of X-Com. Are you the hierarch mother Dante speaks of?" The commander asks.

"That is correct, commander." The hierarch mother nods.

"How did you managed to get in contact with us?" Dante asked her.

"That's story for another time...for now I have someone important who...wishes to speak to you..."

She looks to her left as gestures someone to show them self...a male viper wearing no armor on(who has some good muscles by the way.) slowly slithered towards the screen in a nervous manner. But you know what really shocked me...?

"Dante...Marco...I'm glad to see my sons still alive." He smiled.

This got everyone(including me and Dante of course.) in disbelief of what we just heard...that viper...is my father?!

"Dad?! What happened to you?" Dante asked with disbelief.

Dad closed his eyes for a bit with a deep sorrow...once he opened his eyes...I could see sadness in his eyes...

"Your mother did this to me according to the hierarch mother...when me and Dante tried to get away from a raid...a Muton knocked him out and I was killed by a human ADVENT officer. Coward thing to do to kill an unarmed civilian..." He growled.

"Guess that proves that Dante wasn't lying when he said ADVENT raided his home." Commander said earning a nod from dad.

"Any idea why ADVENT raided your home?" Central asks.

"Simple. Eliminate any resistance and capture unarmed civilians. You could probably imagine what happened to that officer for insubordination."

"Dead or arrested for a trial so the elders could think of punishment for the criminal. standard procedure." Dante sighed.

"Maybe. When I woke up, I found myself like...this. next thing the hierarch mother helped me escape cause the elders wanted me dead and her people dead. And here I am now...in Philadelphia with the rest of the vipers." Dad says as I clenched my hand to make a fist.

"How long were you out?" Dante asked with worry.

"...Not sure...Months...days...it felt long..."

"Dad...Why didn't you show yourself at Philadelphia when I came?" Dante asked as if he was going to cry.

There was some silence...then he finally says...

"I was...I was afraid...when I heard that you were coming...I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me...afraid that you would-"

"I get it...Dante had that feeling when he saw me..." I said as Dante nods.

"If you want, I can take you to-"

"Heh...thanks but no thanks, commander...well at least not yet. I'm still trying to adjust this new body with the hierarch mother's help. Tell ya what though...when I feel like I'm ready, I'll let you know when I want to go to the Avenger." Dad interrupted the commander.

"...Got it." The Commander's GREMLIN nods.

"Well...I best be on my way...I have training coming up with Hebi."

"Oh and Dad? Be careful with the vipers. If they see you, they might try to mate with you." Dante warns dad.

"Really? ...I'll keep that in mind." Dad smirks.

"Same dirty old man..." Central chuckled.

The transmission ends as I look at Dante with a faint smile...

"Can't believe he's still alive..." I said to him.

Dante looks at me with a slow nod...

"Yeah...at least he's in good hands with the hierarch mother..." He sighs.

"Dante. Giovanni is-"

"I know. The elder took him but I know where he is being held." Dante looked at the commander.

"Oh? Where?" He asks Dante.

"Germany in Berlin...from what Giovanni told me during my communications with him through my mind, the place is heavily guarded with elite soldiers. Going in there like a bull in a China shop is suicide." Dante ponders.

"And how do you propose we get in there?" The Commander asks with a intrigued tone.

After some thinking...Dante smirked as if he had a plan already...

"...Vulpe." He said.

"That sly fox? Why him?" Central asks.

"Simple. He scouts out the place, give me the layout of the place and opportunities to sneak in without any problems."

"And if it goes wrong?" I asked.

"That's where Marco and his team come in to play. They will buy me some time to get to a extraction point to get Giovanni out of there. It's risky but Marco is known to blow enemies up with his explosives." Dante said as I chuckled a bit.

He's not wrong about that...

"Okay. I'll contact Vulpe when I have the chance. Knowing him he's probably one step ahead of us." The Commander said as Dante nods.

"Alright. I'm gonna get some rest to stop these sores..." Dante said as he slithered to his cell.

But before he left...Dante says...

"Oh and Marco? Don't ever give ADVENT burgers. You know how much I hate fast food burgers and how they make me sick to my stomach." Dante groaned with a disgusted look on his face.

"Heh...I'll remember that." I chuckled.

Glad I'm not the only one that hates that garbage...


	18. An Elder wanting peace? Yeah right

Chapter 18

(Maria's pov)

10 minutes later

"You met your dad?" I asked Dante with shock.

"Yeah...he's a viper...like us..."

"Oh no...what happened to him?" I asked with worry.

He lays down on the bed next to me as he has a look of sorrow on his face with a deep sigh...I feel like I shouldn't have pryed on a sensitive subject but when I was going to apologize to him he finally says it...

"ADVENT killed him when I was kidnapped...they revived him into a viper but when the elders wanted the vipers dead, the hierarch mother helped him and the rest of the vipers escape to Philadelphia." He says as he puts hands behind his head.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have-"

"Shh...it's fine. I was going to tell you anyway. Anyway...he's in good hands with the hierarch mother."

"That's good but won't the vipers try to mate with him?"

"Heh...true but I'm sure dad won't mind. He's a bit a perv...not too much of a perv thankfully..." He snickered.

"You think your mother would get mad about it?"

"Oh please...the relationship between my mother and my dad were already severed after the shit she pulled with me and dad. I'm sure he'll find one who can treat him nice." He said with a scoff.

I've heard of giving people a second chance but they are times that if things go too far...that they shouldn't be forgiven...

"Okay..."

"Anyway...get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to rescue Giovanni and your uncle is going to help us do that." Dante said as he held me close to him.

"Okay...night..."

"Night..." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked at him with complete shock that he just kissed me like that...

"You kissed me back at the hospital so it's only fair I kissed back." He grinned.

"You little sneak." I giggled.

Finally...we fell asleep and I swear I heard him murmured...

"I love you..."

I couldn't stop blushing when I heard him say that...does he really love me...?

(Dante's pov)

As I drifted asleep, I find myself back in my mind again (seems like a common situation for psionic users.)...I look around as I got up to get my bearings...after a few minutes...an elder appeared and I frowned real hard cause I was in no fucking mood for this...not only that but it was one of those moments where an elder would try to persuade you from interfering with their plans...

"Surprised that you didn't kill me?" I asked while keeping my anger on check.

 **"No..."**

"Then why are you here...? To pester me?" I narrowed my eyes.

 **"To advise you to surrender this petty feud...there's no need to continue this meaningless violence. Let us be at peace..."**

"I'll pass. I know your tactics. It's the "Let their guard down and eliminate them" tactic. Which makes me think that's what you plan to do to the human race once you achieve your goal for power." I frowned hard.

 **"Why do you persist on resisting?"** She asked me as if she was losing her patience.

"Gee...I wonder...ah...I know...you raided my home, kidnapped me, killed my father who was revived as a viper like me and now you want me and the entire viper race gone for good." I crossed my arms.

 **"We gave you a new life to serve the greater good and you throw that away just to oppose us."** She said calmly.

Not this shit again...

"Oh I'm serving the greater good alright. Helping the vipers thrive that you "promised" to do for them. And by the way...the hierarch mother was very smart to escape with the vipers. Kind of surprising that a superior alien race such as yourself gets outsmarted by a high ranking viper. Talk about humiliation in a nutshell." I snickered.

She got silent and was probably thinking "Oh yeah...that happened...fuck my life..." cause she didn't wanted to say anything about it.

"Heh...guess you missed your opportunity to do that. Not only did the vipers defect your cause but I bet you and this is just a complete guess...you are losing morale with your soldier like say...the Mutons?" I smirked.

Again...she went silent as if I put a nail in her coffin...I'm gonna take a wild guess that when the Mutons saw Roman's escape(probably through some footage.) that they probably might regret facing Roman (cause let's face it, Roman's skills in military combat can fuck up anyone's day.).

"Heh...looks like I hit the nail on the coffin."

 **"That will not stop us in achieving our goals in eliminating your petty resistance."** She said trying to stroke her ego.

"Oh so you do admit you don't care about your own soldiers..." I frowned.

I always loved twisting my words when it comes to my enemies and making an ass out of them. Best part...she was annoyed and probably speechless that I said that. Anyway...I look behind me at the empty white space as I felt psionic energy coming from that direction.

"Did you hear that, your highness? The elder admitted herself. Hope that opened your eyes more..."

Now you would think I'm talking to myself and think I'm insane but I sensed that psionic energy for a damn good reason...so yeah...the viper king shows up and that look...that look on his face was like seeing a raging bull who wants to murder you with no remorse...

 **"You! You're supposed to be-"**

Seeing the elder for the first time get scared has never been this satisfying...glad to see her finally lose her composure.

"Dead? I know...but I live on in this boy's mind...and you are trespassing where you don't belong." The viper king hissed with anger possibly scaring the elder.

Just as he said that, he does what looks like Darth Vader's force choke with his psionics at the elder as she starts to groan in agony.

"I was once a blinded puppet to your cause...following orders just to satisfy your selfish desires of power...now...we're going to end your reign...for good..." The viper king growled.

And just like that, with one last squeeze from the viper king's hand...the elder screamed in agony like a banshee as she started to vanish in thin air...once she finally vanished...I look at the viper king with a neutral expression on my face...He stops clenching his hand with a deep sigh as he looked at me with a neutral expression on his face.

"I suppose you demand an apology." He said.

"I don't mind if you apologize or not. All I needed was you to listen and understand what I've been trying to do to protect our race from extinction..." I said with a neutral tone.

He got silent for a bit...then sighed as if he was uncomfortable of something...

"I...apologize...I let my anger get the best out of me..."

"...Apology accepted..." I said as I looked away for a bit.

Hmm...I should try to cheer him up...seeing this guy miserable is starting to rub on to me. So...that's what I did...I used my psionics to make a table and chess board on top of the table. This got him curious...

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"We're gonna play a game...of strategy...care to play with me?" I smiled at him as I used my psionics to make Chess pieces and place them on the board.

The moment I mentioned strategy, his eyes beamed with curiousity and eagerness. I got him into playing Chess and have him learn how it plays...and I got to say...I regret ever doing it cause this dude destroys me in Chess. Whenever you see his smirk when he makes his move...you're fucked...hard...but I digress...seeing this dude giving me a smug look on his face sure helped him forget about the bad shit that happened to him...well...as long as I can keep interested with strategic board games to keep him distracted...what a way to end a interesting dream...

 ***So I was working on this story when all of a sudden I get some interesting news involving X-Com 2. There's going to be a new alien race calling themselves "The Chosen". An interesting humanoid alien race that I'm quite eager to see and learn more about. There's going to be new features in the game like heroes(not sure if it's going to be on major characters like Central.), factions(from what I saw at the trailer it's a couple of resistance groups that hate each other) bonding (not sure if we are going all Fire Emblem awakening in the game but it could be interesting. Just a guess don't take my word for it.) a fatigue system (going realism, eh?), new units (saw a flamethrower unit there so that's interesting to see.) and a new alien foe called the lost (that I swear to god remind of feral ghouls from Fallout. So forget about reanimated zombies as being a nuisance cause the lost are gonna make you shit your pants.). Now...I could be just making shit up and an idiot out of myself but have you wondered that when you hear "The Chosen" and "The Lost" you can't help but think that's there some sort of cult going on. I mean think about it...The Chosen could be a group of aliens who probably lead some followers they probably will come across have them follow their path of greatness while the lost are probably who stray The Chosen's path and faced some serious consequences to become the lost. That's just a theory(don't say the "a game theory" reference cause I will fucking lose it.) so don't hold my word for it. I'm eager to learn more about The Chosen and what their main goals are once they get to earth in X-Com. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off and telling you to watch out for The Chosen...they are a bigger threat than ADVENT. Peace out.***


	19. The rescue mission (1 of 2)

Chapter 19

 **Audio 7325**

 **Playing**

 **"The child is getting furious with us."**

 **"He blocked our bonds and had to be disciplined."**

 **"No...your foolosh action only made matters worse. Now there's no doubt that he will go on a rampage for the abuse you and our sister has done."**

 **"Well I-"**

 ***Beep* *Beep***

 **"We'll discuss this matter later...Hmm...I see..."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"The hunter has found the rebel viper...however...it would seem the rebel has expected this..."**

 **"Then it is time to send the assassin to eliminate him...once and for all..."**

 **"Agreed."**

 **"In the meantime...let's deal with a certain...brat who dares interferes with our work..."**

 **End of Audio Log**

(Dante's pov)

10 hours earlier at Germany Berlin

We finally got to Germany as me and Maria headed to the safehouse that Vulpe would waiting at while Roman and Marco's team would be in discreet areas to prepare an ambush if I were to be chased. But you know what got me on edge...? It wasn't the ADVENT soldiers who pass by us thinking we were normal citizens...no...someone was watching me...from a distance no doubt. By the time I stopped next to a bar...I slowly turned around and look at a peculiar building...

"Dante? What's wrong?" Maria asks me with concern.

I ignored her for a bit as I continued to stare off at the distance for a while...I signaled Maria to quickly get inside the safehouse as I saw what could be a glimpse of someone hiding to avoiding being noticed...looks like the elders were expecting me(or not)...I followed Maria to the safehouse as she looked at me with worry...and paranoid...

"What's wrong?" She asks me again.

"We're being watched..." I muttered.

"By who?"

"Don't know...but we need to be on guard. Looks like the elders expected us. If not...someone else could be watching us..." I said as we got in the safehouse.

As we headed upstairs, I noticed Vulpe typing on his computer as I cleared my throat to get his attention. He quickly turns around pointed his gun at me but sighs with relief and holsters his gun.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?!" He frowned.

"Sorry...what's got you so on edge?" I asked him with concern.

"ADVENT obviously. If I were to be seen by them, I would have to cover my tracks more thoroughly and getting rid of any witnesses who saw me operate."

"And next time don't sneak up on me. You tell me when you're here." He shook his head with annoyance.

"Noted." I sighed.

"Uncle, you said you know how to get to the facility undetected. Any idea how?" Maria asks him.

"To be honest with you...I don't. The rogue Codex in the computer over there will tell you. Just to warn you...she has a bit of behavior of a rebel teenage girl."

A rogue Codex? Oh this outta be good...

"And how did you get the Codex?" I asked him with concern.

"I didn't. She came to me. Said she wanted to help after she did some snooping with some of her Codex friends on some private data the elders kept away from others however...I kept her isolated in the computer with a program Claudia helped me work on so that she didn't do anything that could threaten my life...when I asked her what she and her friends found...she wouldn't tell me...said she wanted to talk to the rebel viper." He pinched the bridges of his nose for a bit.

"Huh...didn't know I had a fan..." I chuckled.

"Maybe you have better luck with her than me..."

I walk towards the computer and as I turned on the computer I hear...

 _ **"Well hello, Your highness. (´ー`)ﾉﾞ"**_

Cute. She's talking through Kanji emoticons. You know Susie from Killer 7 whenever she talks she sounds disoriented? Well this Codex sounds like that except you can understand clearer when she speaks.

"Hello to you too, Codex...now...before we get to the point on getting the layout of the facility that has my friend...I want to know how you went rogue."

 _ **"...Hmm...well since your here I suppose I can tell you the whole truth."**_

"You mean you lied to me?" Vulpe frowned.

 _ **"Never trusted you humans...had to lie in hoping I would to talk to the rebel viper himself...the one who made the elders furious for the first time...not only that...that Archons and the Beserkers are starting to fear you..."**_

Mostly because their rulers allied with the viper king before his death and attacking a ruler will no doubt spark a nasty war...a war they will have no advantage of...

 _ **"If I were you, I would talk to their successors to form an alliance like the previous rulers. That will no doubt make the elders fear you more. (￣▽￣)"**_

Successors? Did the rulers actually had successors at the time? ...Interesting...this is definitely worth checking out...

"Wow...that's something you should do next when we get your friend away from ADVENT." Vulpe tells me.

Yeah...maybe I should...

 _ **"Anyway...off topic...it was actually a hacker who did the snooping and reprogrammed me and the rest of the Codexs to go rogue. She was good...real good...did it before we could even alert ADVENT what was going on. Now ADVENT are going to be in a huge disadvantage now cause of that kid...not that they even care about about a computer program like myself. ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌"**_

A kid...?

"A kid? Do you have any idea what she looks like?" Maria asks.

 _ **"Give me a moment...ヾ( `ー´)シφ_...she looked like this..."**_

A image started showing up and...oh...my...god...that's...

"That kid...I know...I know her...that's Mizuki Miramoto. My friend...Christ...where did you saw her?" I said with shock.

 _ **"New York city...my guess is near the ruined part of the city."**_

"That place was crawling with ADVENT forces who captured civilians who they suspect as rebels. That or they capture them for sick experiments. One of my guys may already met her already have taken her to safety." Vulpe says.

"If she's there...then her sister might be there too. Mizuki doesn't like being separated with her older sister so there's a good chance she's there." I muttered.

God I hope she's okay...she's a kid for God's sake.

"Maybe..." Vulpe sighs.

 _ **"She also took some data that contains information about the AVATAR project with the virus she installed in the system. I'm telling you...she's playing a gamble that will no doubt ruin the elders while she is risking her life if she keeps this up. there's no doubt they are going to go after her. They don't kill kids but I hate to see what they plan to do to her if they got her.＼(〇_ｏ)／"**_

"Vulpe. Make sure your men find her and her sister and be sure they are safe. If something happens to them especially on that little girl...you're fucked..." I frowned at Vulpe.

"...I'll see what I can do..." Vulpe sighed deeply as I look back at the computer.

"Let's hope for the best for her...now on to the point...do you have a layout of the facility in Germany that has my friend in..."

"Your friend? Hmmm...OH! That Ethereal! Poor guy sure wants out...especially dealing with the abuse from the elders mentally..."

I fucking knew it...they don't care about him...just the fucking project...anyway...I waited a bit as the Codex finally showed a layout of the facility as Vulpe sketched it with his tablet (must be one hell of an artist to do that...and rather skilled too due to how fast he's sketching it). Once he finished, the Codex removed the image as she says this almost familar line...

 _ **"If you've finished your business, could you hurry up and let me sleep? You're very much getting ruining my sleep and it's getting me in a fool mood...( `曲´ ). Gentlemen should have better manners!"**_ She said as I turned off the computer.

Did I just get told off by a Codex? What a bitch...

"Now then...let's get to work...but first...I'm going to need a cardboard box or a crate."

"Why?" Vulpe gave me a confused look on his face.

"You'll see..."

This is for you, Solid Snake...


	20. The rescue mission (2 of 2)

Chapter 20

 **Audio log 2945**

 **Playing**

 _"The vipers have a successor to take the throne of viper king...interesting..."_

 _"You're not suggest we ally with him, Sire? For all we know, he could betray us and-"_

 _"He wouldn't. We've allied with the viper king before his death and they have never betrayed us even after their king's death. Despite his rebellious behavior, I am certain that he was told who his allies our and who are not."_

 _"And how do you suggest we contact him?"_

 _"We won't...but I suspect he will communicate with me when the time is right..."_

 _"I understand, Sire. And what about the berserkers?"_

 _"I had talked to their successor and she is willing to rejoin their forces with us and the vipers."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"Now...it's time to sever the shackles from the elders control and take flight for a better purpose."_

 _"Yes, sire..."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Giovanni's pov)

3 hours later

I fear for Dante's life...they are sending the assassin after him just to end his life...Christ...I hope he is okay cause I am going to go on a fucking rampage if something happens to him. Oh and I did met her in case you are wondering...to put it to my words to describe her...she looks like the bastard child of Asajj Ventress who got her teeth chipped from abuse and sounded like she may have smoked some cigars or something(drugs maybe?) cause her throated sounded like she may have done some smoking in the past the way it sounded so raspy.

Speaking of her...she just past (don't know where she was after cause she vanished by using her psionics. For all I know she could be still be around.) by my cell as she just looked at me briefly rather fiercely...it's the "Don't do anything stupid when I'm gone." look. Consider myself lucky I'm dealing with the warlock cause I hear the guy has powerful psionics that probably bests mine and I don't even want to think what happened if he fought me.

So...for maybe 3 hours(removing the mental bonds of the elders.)...I hear one of the automatic doors open as I quickly(call me crazy when I say this) look to see a floating box come out of a storage room then places itself almost near my cell. Of course an elite trooper notices this as he cautiously picks up the box only to have a floating silenced pistol pointed at him and gets shot by a dart to the neck knocking him out. I watch a bit more as the body got dragged to a empty room and noticed that someone was rushing towards my cell. Whoever it was...hacked the door open and rushed in the cell...guess who it was the moment the cloak deactivated?

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

Dante...what I don't get why he's dressed up like Dan Smith (Killer 7)? I shouldn't be too surprised though cause he has a knack for having himself or characters in games wearing suits no matter the situation.

 **"Dante? How did you get here?"** I asked.

"Let's just say the guy delivered supplies here wasn't smart to check on the boxes." He said as he holsters his gun.

 **"Sounds like something out Snake Eater."** I chuckled.

"You could say that."

But before he could even say a word, we quickly dodged a blade being thrown at us. I wasn't too surprised when the assassin revealed herself with anger on her face. Now...here's when things got strange...Dante stared at her a bit when he just...smirked with a chuckled at her...that's not the worse part...

"Jeez...you still are an ugly fella. How's it been, huh?" He said as the assassin got her blade back with her psionics.

What?! He knew her?!

"I should've killed you when your body was weak from starvation." She growled.

"Get in line. I heard that so many times that it's nothing but cheap talk just to get in my scales. Oh and for the record. I wasn't starving. I was hungry. You'd be surprised the amount rats I found crawling in my cell each day." Dante snickered as elite officers and Mutons show up with their guns at the ready.

 **"Dante...I hope you have a plan cause-"**

Before I can even finish, he does a two finger gun at them as gun turrets from outside(and one inside my cell) activated pointed at the assassin and the ADVENT forces while they looked completely shocked to see themselves in a disadvantage.

"The system is mine. Your Codexs and your defense systems are no longer yours. Behold...guns of the resistance." He grins.

Now here's when things got funny (for me at least.)...just as he shouted...

"Bang! ...Bang!"

With fire motions with his two finger gun (Yes...he did that. Bear with me.) at two elite ADVENT officers, the turrets opened at the officers killing them in seconds...now they really got afraid...without taking any chances, Dante does firing motions with his two finger gun as the turret opened fire at the assassin and the ADVENT soldiers as they quickly took cover (though I believe most of them are likely dead or wounded.) as Dante quickly opened up a portal behind him, we quickly went through as we got teleported near an alleyway in the city. Dante quickly closed the portal as he sighs with relief while I chuckled of how entertaining that was.

 **"Did you had to pull the Liquid Ocelot finger gun reference?"** I asked him.

He just shrugged. We headed to the city to meet up with Marco, Roman and the rest of Marco's team as Maria rushed towards Dante with her rifle.

"Maria. What happened? I've been trying to contact you but you didn't answer." Dante said with worry as he hugged her.

"Scared off a hooded alien sniper. Don't think he'll be coming back a while due to the amount of shots he took. Your gut was right. Whoever hid on the building must've really want you dead." Maria sighed.

"That's a relief." He sighed as they stopped hugging.

"Wolf Pack to FireBrand. We need immediate extraction. over." I heard Marco say.

"Roger that, Lupo. Heading to your location. Hang tight."

"Roger that."

"Glad to have you back, bro." Roman chuckled.

 **"Thanks."** I look at Roman.

We waited and got in cover in case ADVENT forces decide to show up as I heard the Skyranger approaching. Of course it wasn't that simple...see ADVENT peacekeepers already started arriving with reinforcements as we did our best to push them back. Thankfully they didn't much of a fight(possibly because they are having issues with the turrets possibly controlled by Codexs) and we got out of Germany without a hitch.

 **"So Dante...did you really had control with the Codexs?"** I asked Dante.

"Nope. That's just a bluff to intimidate them. Our old friend's little sister hacked into the Codexs to make them go rogue." Dante shook his head.

...Mizuki?! Oh fuck...not her! Anything but her! Fuck! The elders are going to target her for pulling that stunt! Oh fuck...why in God's name did the game decided to put Mizuki and Rachael into this situation?...

*So the chosen have made their appearance. Just to make this clear, they won't be showing up much until the war of the chosen gets released. As for factions...haven't determined if I should add them yet. I'm not going to add to add the new aliens in this story yet until I see them in action. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace. *


	21. Enter the Miramoto twins

_**"Everybody deals with grief differently, right? Some people fuck at funerals. I cut off heads."**_

 _ **-Travis Touchdown**_

Chapter 21

(Mizuki's pov)

"Rachael? Did you bring something good?"

"Yup. Plenty of food and supploes I raided from an ADVENT outpost. Had help from a couple of resistance members who planned an attack on them."

"Cool cause I'm hungry."

Days have passed and I've been and in this ruined city for a while. ADVENT soldiers are what scares me the most...they kidnap innocent civilians for sick experiments and kill any resistance members in the vicinity. Thankfully they weren't lucky finding her in raids on ADVENT outposts cause of how she conceals her identity. Who am I? The names Mizuki Miramoto. 13 year genius prodigy on machine and computers. Remember that. The woman coming in the ruined house is 24 year old Rachael Miramoto. My older sister. Now...how did this whole scenario happen? I'll tell ya...X-Com 2...the game. Yes. For some reason the game warped me and Rachael into the X-Com universe in the ruined part of new York City that reminds me of something out of this war of mine. Ever since then, we've been doing our best in surviving and avoiding ADVENT who have been going on a hunt for unarmed civilians. Yeah...that's scary. I could be minding my own business and a trooper could kidnap me before I could even know it. Thankfully...the MECS(one is a heavy that's leading the two MECS.) that I managed to take control(and some modifications to make them more combat efficient.) of are my security in case those scumbags decide to raid us. I maybe young but I'm a quick learner with it comes to machine(think of me as the kid from Fallout 4 who goes around with a sentry bot but much worse. Yes...I am that dangerous to ADVENT.) and that's something ADVENT gets paranoid about when they send their machine units in the city. My motto? The network will lead me to the path to my salvation and my enemies downfall.

Now...with that out of the way...let's get to what's going on now...when Rachael gave me an ADVENT burger (this things are about as nasty as a McDonald's burger.) when I was surfing through the web looking any news about Dante (yeah I found about him of how he became the viper king. Then there's Roman who's a Muton and Giovanni a Ethereal. ADVENT pretty much crossed the line with them and are surely fucked crossing with them.) when I found something about a recent event in Germany.

"Look. ADVENT is playing victim about a kidnapping at Germany." I said as I watching the news.

Huh...Kind of reminds me of a certain bitch who loves to play the victim but extort people's (including my contacts) Internet accounts with false DMCA for something that she doesn't own the rights to (hope justice gets served on you for your stupidity in court.).

 ***A/N: if you can guess who she's referring too then you can understand that little rant.***

Anyway(now that I got that out of my system.)...they were talking about how Dante got Giovanni out of the facility and escaped Germany with the help of the "terrorists". Yes I say "terrorist" in quotations cause that's how ADVENT get support from the people when the resistance try to get rid of ADVENT. Now...the elders are pissed about this but guess what? If they cared about Giovanni so much why did they not show up to save him? I'll tell ya why...they got too worried about their fucking project (that I took the time to study on.) than Giovanni and according to the rogue Codex I hacked, she told me that Giovanni was suffering mental abuse from them which pissed Giovanni the fuck off(and he's never the kind of guy who gets angry so easily.).

"Oh god...who the fuck thought it was a good idea to put the "You don't say." Meme for a viper king?" Rachael shuddered.

"You just had to bring that up..." I sighed.

What she's talking about is that someone did a sketch on the side of the page near the video of what looks like Dante as the viper king doing the "You don't say." Meme(yes. That fucking funny meme.) just to give some unwanted attention to him. Kind of ironic when ADVENT try to take matters serious when there's a meme I wasn't sure if it was for ADVENT to spread nonsense of how much of a threat of society or from someone just to spread the word to some ADVENT forces to defect ADVENT for the greater good...but whatever it is for whatever purpose I don't want to see that picture cause it looks fucking terrifying. Liked it better when Nicholas Cage did it.

"Can't believe people believe those assholes..." Rachael frowned.

"Oh they won't be playing victim for long..."

I started uploading the video of Giovanni getting angry at the elders to Germany. Not one minute and people are typing comments like "WTF!?" or "The hell is going on?" When it gets to part of Giovanni getting furious and ranting at the elders. Now the people got angry finding out when Giovanni ranted about his mental abuse. Not a minute later and ADVENT looked like they were about to go on a witch hunt cause they threatened if whoever doesn't remove the video, they would find that person and face punishment. Unfortunately for them, I have control of their Codexs so they can't do shit about it.

" _ **Halt. Intruder."**_

I look out the window of the door to see a man in a hoodie putting his hands up as the MECS have their weapons pointed at him getting ready to shoot him. Seems Rachael knows him cause she looked shocked to see him. We quickly got out of the house as Rachael got in front of me with her hand clutching on her katana.

"You're the guy who saved me from officer guy at the supermarket...what are you doing here?" Rachael frowned.

"I'm from the Italy resistance. I was ordered to get you two out of the city to get you to safety." He says with concern.

"Let me guess. Your boss is the one who isolated of my Codexs in his computer?" I crossed my arms.

The man was surprised of how I said that and I just smirked that I hit the jackpot...

"Yes. ADVENT forces are coming and they want the kid alive for causing trouble in their operations."

Shit...my Codexs should've told me about this sooner...fucking asshole had to isolate my Codex in the computer of his preventing her to tell me what's going on...guess I don't have much of a choice...

"Fine...but we're keeping an eye on you. You do anything stupid and you are dead. Got it?" I look at the man with a frown.

"You have my word."

He better...or he's target practice...

 ***Sorry if this is a bit short(it's really hot in here and I can't think straight that I might have to fix the chapter if the weather is any better. ) but Before I go, I just saw a new video of X-Com the war of the chosen and saw a video of the Warlock...and I got to say...we are fucked. Why? His abilities are psionics and that's never good. Chain reaction mind controls!? Summoning psionic humanoids that behave like suicide bombers?! Does that not spell trouble?! So I was kind of right that the chosen behaved like it was some sort cult when the warlock mentioned "Gods." Oh boy...so we got a night sister knock off and a nut case who believe in gods. What's next? The hunter acting like the end from snake eater? Please don't be true cause I will get mad. On related news, ChristopherOdd has made a video about the war of the chosen and holy shit was it awesome. Plus we have now identified the assassin's real name. Her name is Dhar-Mai Tessura a.k.a the nightdemon. Explosives(unless you plan to make her deal fall damage.) can't do shit to her but reapers can fuck her up her real hard(that came out dirty.). So I highly advise to prepare yourself for the upcoming battle against the chosen. Now here's an interesting scene...you would think that the chosen are siblings that are inseparable and love each other like any other siblings would. Nope. They hate each other's guts like when the hunter tried to snipe the assassin or when the hunter trash talked to piss off the warlock or when they were going to fight each other before the elders made contact with the chosen. That's all I have to say. This is Yorkmanic88 signing off and I'm going to lock my doors before the assassin finds me...***


	22. Meeting the rulers

Chapter 22

 **Audio Log 9289**

 **Playing**

 **"The viper king has taken our child and have taken control of our defense systems."**

 **"Yes and we are in a disadvantage...severly...if-"**

 ***Sounds of what seems like psionics are being used.***

 **"You!"**

 _"What? Is this a bad time? I hope I'm not interrupting anything...or am I?"_

 **"You dare show yourself after-"**

 _"Yeah! Yeah! Spare the dramatics, you old hag. You took a friend of mine that you murdered, turned him into one of yours, you kidnap him again and now you lost him..."_

 **"You dare..."**

 _"Aww...someone forgot to take their prune juice. But don't worry...I'm here to let you know that your soldiers wanted me tell that they quit."_

 **"You're bluffing."**

 _"Am I? I don't suppose your people can track Ra and his Archons or Furia and her berserkers with the chips? Cause someone had them removed..."_

 **"You didn't..."**

 _"Heh...heh...yeehahahahahahaha! The look of fear on your faces! Ah...it's so satisfying to see the "All powerful" elders can be scared to even the littlest things that doesn't go according your plans...heh...you should be very afraid, you old farts...cause the new and reformed rulers will rule all of your territory until you are all disposed of...with the help of the so called "terrorists" of course. Oh...and before I depart...I got this to say... **I Am BeCoMe DeAtH. tHe DeStRoYeR oF WoRldS."**_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Marco's pov)

One day later at the Avenger

"Sir. I just had a word with my brother and he tells me that I should warn you something rather serious?"

"Why didn't he tell him himself?" Central asked with his eyebrow raised.

"He's trying to contact with the successors that Vulpe mentioned about." I sighed.

"Ok? What seems to be the situation?" The Commander asks with curiousity.

"He told me that there is a new threat who are allied with ADVENT. Calls themselves the chosen. Their goal is to capture the commander by any means necessary."

The Commander growls in anger the moment I said that. He just couldn't get any break from ADVENT...so...just to prove my point...I showed two pictures of two of the chosen that Vulpe made copies of.

"What the hell are those things?" Central asked with shock.

"The Chosen. According to Dante, there's three of them but I only got pictures of two of them from our operation at Germany." I said.

"Who is the one with the sword?" The Commander asks.

"That's the assassin. The cunning one. She relies on stealth and won't hesitate to come at you with her sword. Now...here's the interesting part...she also has the ability to do some psionics that might outrank our psionic units."

"And the one in the hood?" Central asks.

"That's the hunter. The sniper of the group. All I can get out of Dante and to put it in his words "A sniper who wouldn't shut the fuck up with bad jokes and insults.". Judging how Dante got mad about him...I can already tell that if we ever meet that guy, he's going to run his stupid mouth." I said as Central groaned.

"Sounded like a certain rookie who couldn't keep his mouth shut during training."

"Very funny, Central." I pouted.

"So who's the third?" Commander asked me.

"Don't know much but they call him the warlock. Dante nor Giovanni know him but they heard that he's straight up insane. As in a nut case who believe in gods."

"Hmm...we'll have to keep our men in high alert if we ever encounter these chosens. Thanks for the inf-"

The commander got interrupted when he got an incoming transmission from Vulpe. Just as we opened the transmission, I see Vulpe looking annoyed as I see some MECS behind him on standby. That can't be good...

"Vulpe! Are you al-"

"I'm fine...the bucket of bolts behind me are not what you think...they belong with the kid's." Vulpe interrupts me.

"The kid? Are you saying a kid own those MECS behind you?" Central asked him.

"Yeah. A teenager no less. Kid has talent I'll give her that. Hacking on MECS to make them her personal bodyguards and even controlled ADVENT Codexs to be her eyes through the network. It's no wonder ADVENT want her alive." Vulpe said.

"And I have all the data on project AVATAR! Bet your network can't do that?" I heard a voice behind Vulpe.

As Vulpe turns around, I see a teenage Japanese girl with blue hair and eyes, wearing a Blue stripped long sleeved hoodie (that has cats that has speakers on them? Man Japan has nice designs for clothing that I envy her not wearing their designs. Not being sarcastic here.), short Jeans and blue shoes on. Central had this look of shock on his face the moment he saw her. I would too. A kid who has the mind of a genius who can bypass ADVENT security and was able to control ADVENT MECS and Codexs without getting caught. I would be shocked too.

"Thanks for rubbing salt to the wound." Vulpe said resulting the girl sticking her tongue at him.

"Who was that?" The Commander asked.

"That's Mizuki Miramoto but in the network they call her Fantomu neko(Phantom cat.). Don't ask. Believe it or not but this kid has tons of support by her followers to cause havoc on ADVENT...could be a benefit to us on our operations." Vulpe said as he looked back at us.

"Is that why you brought the kid?" I asked Vulpe.

"No. Your brother pretty much threatened me that if something happened to her, I would be in trouble."

"If you were in Dante's shoes and something were to happen to your kid...would you get mad?" Mizuki asked with seriousness.

"Angry? Furious is more like it." Vulpe tells her.

"Exactly. I've been friends with him for 6 years and I know how protective he is with me."

"Before you go, have your-"

"I know. Me and Maria encountered one of them at Germany. I'll let you know if anything comes up. In the meantime, bring your Ethereal friend over when you have the chance. The British resistance might have something to keep him off the radar."

"Put him in a disguise like how you did with Dante and Maria? How do they have the tech in the first place?" I asked him.

"Well when you have allies who are former M16 operatives who got their jobs taken away from ADVENT when M16 refused to support their cause then you can understand how they can some unreal shit." Vulpe chuckled.

By losing their jobs, he meant by ADVENT raiding M16, killing some of their members while the rest of them just got away to survive. So Vulpe closes the transmission as Central started pondering for an idea. Happened with CIA.

"A kid, huh? Never thought someone so young could be a thorn to ADVENT's side. We're going to need that data if we're going to figure out the AVATAR project." Central ponders.

"Don't think trying to get it by force is a good idea cause those MECS look like they can put ADVENT MECS to shame and I hate to see my comrades get mowed down by those nasty gun those MECS have. If we can sway her then I'm sure she can help us." I said.

"That's if she's willing to cooperate." The Commander sighs.

"Ugh...my head..." I heard Dante groan.

I quickly turn around to see Dante clutching his head as he slowly slithered towards me...I was worried...

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...yeah...not used to meditation with psionics...but it was worth it." He groaned.

"Any luck?" The Commander asked him.

Dante shook his head to regain his senses as he looked at us with a smile...

"Yeah...they are willing to join forces with us...just um...we need to be careful we don't betray their trust. The vipers, the berserkers and the Archons have been allies ever since their previous rulers came into power. Betraying them could spark another war that will doubt put us in a huge disadvantage not to mention with the berserker queen involved." He warns the commander.

God...don't ever remind of that...I almost lost one of men cause of those fists she had.

"Noted. Just be sure you can get the berserkers in control if they lose it."

"Psionics for a reason." Dante smirked.

"By the way...Vulpe has your friend, Mizuki, in Italy. Was it necessary to threaten him for her safety?" I asked him.

He shot back at me with...

"Was it necessary to threaten your men about me when I was sleeping at the infirmary?" He chuckled.

Burn...

"How did-?"

"Just because I slept doesn't mean I can't hear everything that goes on..." He smirked.

He suddenly clutches his head again with a groan...

"Ugh... headache is kicking in again. Speaking of sleep, I need to rest to stop this headache." He groaned a bit more.

"Go ahead, bro. I'll let you know when we need ya." I said earning a nod from him.

As he slithered back to his cell, I sighed as I just shook my head...

"Well...He is your brother. Wouldn't be surprised if he behaved...childish." The Commander chuckled.

(Dante's pov)

2 hours ago

The viper king has told me that if I were to contact the other rulers, I would have to use my psionics to communicate with them since they seem to have psionics when they could open up portals. My only problem was...I didn't met them and I didn't know where I could find them...but I had to try...

For two hours of me meditating trying to contact them (and listening some of the talking book from Bill Gould and Jared Blum to calm my nerves.)...

 _"Ah...I was wondering when you communicate us..."_ Said a robotic voice.

I opened my eyes to see the Archon king and the berserker queen looking at me.

"Yes...I have contacted you cause I need your help."

 **"So you can have the resistance to-"**

 _"Furia. That's enough."_ The Archon king frowned at the berserker queen.

Huh...for once I'm shocked to hear the berserker queen speak so intelligent...was it because of the modifications she had? I don't know but I have never heard a berserker talk properly(most of them usually talk like the Hulk.).

 **"Grrrr..."**

Okay...I'm not going to lie. She scares me...alot...seeing her in real life makes my scales shudder...but I kept cool and did not show fear if I want to show them that I mean business.

"I know what you two are going ask to me and I can understand the paranoia. Can X-Com be trusted? Yes...the commander is a man of his word. If he would to betray me, I would not be here. They are the only chance we got in eliminating ADVENT once and for all." I said with seriousness.

 _"And you are certain about this about working with them?"_ The Archon king asks curiously.

"Better than hiding for my life. My people have already made an alliance with the resistance and are willing to risk to their lives for our freedom. Now...are you willing to do the same like me by joining forces with a resistance who want ADVENT gone for good and the freedom of our race? Or hide in the shadows...waiting for ADVENT to dispose of you...one by...one?"

That comes to a halt when the berserker queen roars at my face saying...

 **"You betray us and I'll rend your bones to dust!"** She roared pounding her fists together.

...Yeah...she is that scary and pissed off...and about as furious as Hulk.

 _"For once, I agree with her. We cannot form an alliance with you if we are expecting to be betrayed."_

"You have my word that I will tell the commander that he will back off from your people. Just be sure you do the same cause he's willing to give your people a chance. I'm trying to prove to the commander that whether you are human, alien or machine...we can work together for the greater good and eliminate the elders once and for all. I don't want him to lose that trust. Understand what I'm getting at?"

They nod...so the agreement succeed without a hitch and I managed to get them ally with the resistance. I told them to be sure they lose the chips buried in them so that ADVENT doesn't find them...thankfully they were way ahead of me and are working on it as we speak. Good...they have a better chance survive with the chips removed...

Now...I need to rest this damn headache I'm having...


	23. The confession of a king

_**"The truth was burning green crack through my brain. Weapon statistics hanging in the air, glimpsed out of the corner of my eye, endless repetition of the act of shooting, time slowing down to show off my moves. The paranoid feel of someone controlling my every step. I was in a computer game. Funny as hell it was the most horrible thing I could think of." -Max Payne**_

Chapter 23

 **Audio Log 0021**

 **Playing**

 _"You caused quite a stir, Dante. Refusing orders from the elders? You do know my sister is going to beat the daylights out of you, right?"_

 _"Me? What about you? I heard you talked back at one of the elders and were put in your place cause of that."_

 _"Heh...touchė."_

 _"You know that kind of shit can you get you into for doing that or making enemies with your siblings? ...don't answer that. A rhetorical question."_

 _"Heh...glad to see you care. Well...I best be off. Don't want to anger my sister any further."_

 _"What did you do to make her angry this time?"_

 _"The usual..."_

 _"Heh...of course you would do that..."_

 _..._

 _"Hunter...watch your back. I hate to lose a good friend who comes by to talk to me when the elders decide to kill you off cause of the way you act towards your superiors."_

 _"Could say the same to you too...Rebel viper..."_

 _"...You're killing me. Did you make that up yourself or you get some wino downstairs to come up with it? ...don't answer that. A rhetorical question."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Mizuki's pov)

5 hours later

I spent most of my time using the Internet overhearing conversations of a couple ADVENT officers trying to find me in New York City however...it would seem someone beat them to the punch. I looked at one of my surveillance footage I secretly left at the old place when I saw the door slowly open...I quickly turned on the infrared vision to see what looked like a slim alien crouching with a sword as the alien slowly enters the place. It looked everywhere and but it couldn't find me or my sister as I hear a female roar of frustration. Guess it's a female...so I decided to taunt her.

I push the button for me to speak through the old hideout by a speaker as I said...

"No luck, huh? Real damn shame. Would be entertaining to see my sister finally have a opponent who can match her sword skills." I sighed.

She looks around a bit with her sword at the ready when she finally noticed one of the cameras from the upstairs but not the hidden camera in front of her.

"I'm surprised that ADVENT sent an assassin to try and kidnap me for what? Experiment me into one of your own?"

Then again it would pretty fucking disturbing if they experimented me into...whatever the fuck she is...and probably be called a sister to her. Do not want.

 _"You...brat. show yourself!"_

Jesus...what drugs did she took to ease her depression?

"I'm not in this hideout nor in the city, you dumb broad. Unfortunately for you, someone beat you to the punch and I'm in...how do you say...in enemy hands. But don't worry...I'm sure we'll meet again. Ta-ta!" I chirped as turned off the surveillance system on that hideout.

Of course I wasn't stupid. I didn't tell her what resistance took me so she's going to go back to square one to find me...

I couldn't help myself but smirk at how pissed off she must've been not being able to find me. What the hell was that thing? That looked so much different from the aliens I have seen.

"What's going on?" I hear my sister.

I look at the front door and I see Rachael coming in with her usual mysterious looking clothing with her cloak, two katanas on her back and a half kitsune mask on her face.

"I just saw an unusual alien sneak in the old hideout. She was thin and had a get up of a rogue. And a sword too."

"...What was she doing?" Rachael asked me.

"Trying to find me. She was sneaky I'll give her that but she cannot avoid the gaze of my infrared vision."

"Any idea what it was?" She asks me with curiousity.

"I have no idea. I never seen anything like it. I'm gonna have to hack through ADVENT surveillance system to see what is it."

Rachael places a can of meat on the table as I look at it for a bit.

"Chicken. My favorite." I sighed.

Not very tasty but it's filling...well...depends on the brand...

"I think I have an idea who that is. It could be the chosen I heard about." Rachael suddenly says.

"Maybe...still...it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Be careful." Rachael warns me.

"Psh...please. they can't even trace me. But thanks for the heads up. I'll be careful in case something out of the ordinary happens."

She nods and leaves me be...time has passed and I hear a knock on the door. Was it someone from the resistance?

"Who is it?"

There was a pause...then I hear...

"Mizuki?"

No...that can't be...I quickly rush to the door and as I opened the door...I see him...Giovanni Moretti...as a human being wearing a white tank top, green cargo short pants and is bare footed. The thing that kind of makes me on edge is that his hair had no longer that sleek black color and had now white hair like the AVATARS and his eyes are purple.

"Giovanni? The hell happened to you? I mean I heard you turned you into an Ethereal but how did you turn to a human?" I asked with shock.

"Former MI6 agents developed a machine to turn me into a human being...however I'm not entirely not human cause I still have alien traits like having the psionics of an Ethereal." He smiled faintly.

"Wow...that's crazy."

"Yeah...at least it can stay low from the elders. I swear they call me their child but I have no relations with the old farts. Ugh...and my mind felt so violated when they bonded with me. Thankfully I destroyed the bonds when I escaped from them so they can't find me."

"Dante helped obviously." I chuckled.

"Yup. He had help with X-Com and Vulpe to find me...and your Codex who hacked ADVENT defense systems...and to put it in his words, she had the behavior as Susie from Killer 7."

Whoops...

"Ha ha...yeah...seems when I took over the Codexs I may have accidently reprogrammed their personality systems. But enough about that, let's get you into something nice. How do you feel like dressing up like Con Smith?" I giggled.

"Heh...sure." He smiled.

(Dante's pov)

A couple of hours later at the Avenger

I was in my cell with Maria as I noticed that she was acting...nervous...

"Is something the matter, Maria?" I asked her.

She started fidgeting with her fingers getting uncomfortable about something...when she had the courage...she asked...

"Um...well...you see...when we were sleeping together...you um...kissed and said you loved me...did you um...really meant that?"

I was stunned...I thought I was dreaming when I did that...but I guess I really did it...okay lame excuse but I had no idea I did it.

"Sorry...I...I shouldn't have-"

I slowly slithered towards her...as I gently placed my cold scaled hand under her under...I gently kissed her head earning a gasp from her.

"I meant it. We've been in the battlefield together that I haven't had the courage how I felt being with you...you may look like an alien...but behind that...I see a beautiful innocent woman..."

She blushed...but I wasn't done...

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you...you mean the world to me and I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive...even if it kills me." I smiled.

She looked at me surprised...but gives me a innocent smile that I so adore...

"I love you too...my king."

We embraced...at long last...I have made love...you know how most people say that love can keep you going? I'm having that feeling...the feeling to keep fighting to find peace once more...peace where I can finally lay down my weapons and start a normal life and maybe start a family.

As we kissed, I looked at the corner of my right eye and I see Marco smirking at me as he muttered "You the man, bro.". You got that rignt...I am the man...and I'm gonna step up my game as a man...

 ***A/N: after watching the clip of the hunter being a complete shit head to his siblings and at an elder and being a bad ass mother fucker, I just couldn't help of how awesome it would be if he joined X-Com cause of how rebellious he is and I was not the only one who think about this. There was YouTube comments saying like "the hunter is awesome. I don't want to kill him." or something like that. If that doesn't happen in the official release of the DLC, Modders...make it happen. ...and yes...I'm on a roll making chapters for this story.***


	24. The warlock has appeared (1 of 2)

Chapter 24

(Dante's pov)

17:23 at Spain

Weather: Heavy rain

Spain...a place that once influenced by the resistance now is taken by ADVENT turning the place into a five star bona-fide shit hole. I say that cause with ADVENT taking over...it's going to be a shit show...

So here I am...waiting in a hotel room for the show to begin when I gave the commander my scouting details of what's in the city. So I put my comm link on my ear in case the commander is going to contact me and looked out the window watching peacekeepers patrolling the city. When I suddenly heard my comm link, I was expecting the commander contact me...instead...

 _"Hello, old friend."_

It's Hunter...great...what does he want?

"How are you contacting me?" I asked with disbelief.

 _"I have my ways..."_ He snickered.

I wasn't convinced but I didn't want to say anything about it...for all I know he found a way to contact me through his own comm link...fuck if I know I'm just making shit up to keep me sane...

"Don't tell me you're here in Spain." I groaned.

He starts to chuckle more...I take that as a yes.

 _"Think of me as your...how do the humans say it?...ah yes...your guardian angel."_

I just double facepalmed(Picard style) as I hear him laughing as if he saw me facepalm. A guardian angel...that's the last thing I wanted to hear...that's like reading a shipping story involving a female character with Hunter who secretly has a crush for the poor girl and protects her from a distance...don't quote me on that.

"You do know your brother and sister are gonna kill you for this, right?" I said as I uncovered my face.

 _"Why should I care? We never cared about each other in the first place."_ He said with callous in his voice.

Okay that took me off guard. I know Hunter can be a complete shit stain to his siblings but to hear that him, his brother and sister were always at each others throats was something I never expected. All the more reason to abandon ship, huh?

"Okay...to the point...why are you contacting me besides that?"

 _"A warning. My brother is coming and plans to take on you and the commander's army."_

"Warlock?"

 _"Yes...he's an arrogant one but he is not to be underestimated. Do me a favor...kick his ass for me."_

Great...so the nutcase wants a piece of the action on eliminating me...why am I not surprised...?

"Wow...you're starting to learn human terms more." I chuckled.

 _"I learn from the best and do me a favor. Tell your girlfriend to work on her aim. Made a huge hole on the wall when she missed."_ He said ending communications.

Thanks for the heads up, old friend...now I know what's going on...

My comm link goes on and this time it was the commander...

 _"An old friend? Is there something you should tell me before I suspect you of being a spy for them?"_

I have forgotten that he watching and could listen to every conversation going on from the collar I'm wearing...

 _"We pretty much were rebellious assholes during my time back at ADVENT. I would be disobeying the rules and he would trash talk his siblings and at the elders. We pretty much became good friends when we did similar shit together."_

 _ **"Took a beating didn't you?"**_

 _ **"Yeah...let me guess...you trash talked an elder when you questioned them and you were hit by a psionic pulse from the elder?"**_

 _ **"Heh...someone's been doing their homework..."**_

I still remembered that time when I first met him...guy looked like a beat up puppy who's been through abuse from an abusive owner...he wanted out but seemed afraid and waited for that opportunity to come...well he got his chance...let's hope he knows what he's getting himself into...

 _"And what did he meant by "Being your guardian angel."?"_

"That's his way of saying he's defecting and before you ask...the guy never trusted his siblings nor ADVENT."

 _"Can he be trusted?"_

"For now...but I keep an eye out. The guy can be unpredictable."

 _"...Noted. next time...tell me ahead of time about this..."_

"I'll remember that next time." I said as I turned off my comm link.

What a day...Hunter defects ADVENT and Warlock finally makes his appearance...how interesting...

"Well old friend...let's hope you keep your word...cause I'm coming for you if you betray me..."

And there will be hell to pay...mark my words...

(Giovanni's pov)

2 hours later

I got to Spain thanks to Vulpe with his van(that he made.) and once we got into an apartment, he started looking through surveillance with his laptop as I started practicing my Con impression with my aiming and reloading with my two glocks with extended mags.

"You sure you can see through that bandana covering your eyes?" He asks me.

"It's like looking through that headgear when I was an Ethereal. Everything is so purple but clearer. So yes...I can see well." I said as I stretched a bit.

"Okay then..."

After maybe a couple of minutes, I hear...

"Well hello there. That's a new alien." Vulpe muttered.

I stopped what I was doing as I looked at the monitor to see what could be one of the chosens ordering some ADVENT soldiers...only one way to find out...

"Turn on the audio." I tell Vulpe.

As Vulpe turns on the audio, I hear this...

 _"Find that rebel viper and exterminate him for the good of the elders."_

Shit...that voice makes me squirm a bit...what's worse is that I think they found Dante and are ready to kill him...

"Warlock..." I muttered.

"Who?" Vulpe asks me.

"He's one of the chosens. He's dangerous with his psionics that caused him his sanity. That and that he kisses the elders asses and will do whatever they tell him to do."

"We better warn the commander." Vulpe said with concern.

I nod as I continued looking at the monitor while he went to contact the commander about what's going on. The warlock must've been here to find me too...if he is...I'm gonna fuck him up...for good...

*BANG!* *BANG!*

Gun shots were suddenly heard near the apartment as I heard people freaking the fuck out.

"The fuck was that!?" Vulpe shouted as he took out his gun.

"Trouble..."

 ***Yes...I wanted the hunter become the good guy due to his rebellious nature. Think about it...the guy questions the elders and looked like he could defect their cause. I seriously hope they add something like that in the final release of the DLC. If not...well that's why mods exist. Hope you liked the chapter more to come in the near future.***


	25. The warlock has appeared (2 of 2)

Chapter 25

 **Audio log 9400**

 **Playing**

 _"Something on your mind, Valerie?"_

 _"Huh? Oh nothing...just staring at my family photo."_

 _"Hey...that kid looks like Dante...You have any idea who did this?"_

 _"I can think of one. Dante's twin brother...Vincent."_

 _"Isn't that the twin that who got separated from your family at the age of 10 when you were giving him psionics only to get caught by your father?"_

 _"That's him...if I had him still, I would've made him sophisticated citizen of ADVENT...no even better. The first human psionic soldier of ADVENT."_

 _"But you had no luck finding him..."_

 _"Correct. My father hid him well and is extremely protective to him. But it won't be long before we find him."_

 _"Or they would find him."_

 _"Don't start. They won't do that unless they were told to do it."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"They found him. He's holed up in North America at Tampa Bay Florida. That's where a resistance has taken over."_

 _"That's where the elders are going to start a retaliation. You sure they don't plan to kill him?"_

 _"No...I already told the elders about him and were convinced on what were my intentions to do with my son. My only concern is...can Vincent control his psionics after all these years?"_

 _"You mean to tell me he wasn't trained?"_

 _"I didn't get the chance to cause of my father...but...something tells me someone was one step ahead of me to do that...but enough about that...get the soldiers ready for departure. I'm sure they are itching for a fight right about now..."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Giovanni's pov)

We rushed out of the apartment with our guns at the ready and I see Dante taking out a whole squad with a rifle he stole from an ADVENT officer(which he hit the officer in the gut several times with the rifle butt just to get the officer down to ground and execute him in point blank in the head.). He showed no mercy...he killed them all with no emotion on his face...when he stopped killing them...he dropped the rifle on the ground and looked at me with a neutral expression on his face.

"Dante...are you alright?" I asked.

"...Yeah..."

"We need to go now. The warlock is here and he wants you dead." Vulpe tells him.

"A bit late don't you think? Me and Giovanni gonna have to hold our ground. You get the commander and his team." He frowned as he took out his revolver.

"Are you sure?" Vulpe asked with disbelief.

"For once, I'm gonna have to agree with Dante. This is going to be a fight of psionics and having a non psionic user here is an easy target." I sighed as I holster my glocks.

Vulpe goes silent for bit then nods and leaves us as Dante said...

"Here he comes..." He grinned as he turned around.

As he said that, I saw the warlock teleport near one of the cars with some ADVENT soldiers(five of elite soldiers.)...Jeez for someone called the warlock he sure looks like he took some steroids.

"Ah...so the rebel has decided to make his appearance and...you got the elders child here as well. How amusing..." He grinned.

Ugh...would it kill them to stop calling me that?!

"So you're the warlock I heard about...I was expecting someone more intelligent...instead of arrogant." Dante smirked.

That got him angry but before he can even utter a word, Dante shoots down the ADVENT soldiers with his revolver like he's Revolver Ocelot. This of course surprised the warlock in a split second.

"You're going to rely on your guards? Pathetic. I expected more from you..." Dante shook his head with disappointment.

A master warlock from a rpg stand point could take on entire army by himself with the powers of arcane...but that's just my experience not sure of others though.

"No more games, warlock. Just us and you. A battle of psionics." I said as I felt my psionics flaring around me.

He suddenly had this sick grin on his face...this can't be good...

"So be it..."

He uses his psionics to summon what looked like psionic zombies off of the dead guards.

"Dante? Remind me to hurt you for this..."

"If we can make it out that is." He smirked as he summoned a psionic sword.

But then he suddenly...

"Go ahead, Hunter."

What?! What is going on?! Even the warlock is like what the fuck is going on!

In a blink of an eye, the warlock got shot in arm somewhere in the rooftop giving Dante to lunge at him while I did my best distract those psionic revenants who try to get him (did I mention that they explode the moment you come near you? Cause they are about as ridiculous as heaven smiles exploding on you in a chain reaction...at least they don't laugh like them...try hearing that in your sleep...). He stabs the warlock through chest in a second.

"You...coward..." The warlock growled.

"That's funny...I could say the same to you." Dante said as he kicked the warlock away from him.

Now that's dirty...that's Yuki Terumi's levels(possibly about to that level) of dirty...

"But let's face it...you were going to take this opportunity to say...have your sister snatched my friend by surprise."

That alone told me that someone is coming from behind me. I quickly rolled out of the way as I shot near a car and all of sudden the assassin appears out of nowhere deflecting my bullets with her sword...and she was pissed.

"See? Can't fool my sense of smell." Dante grinned victoruous as I backed away from the assassin with my glocks pointed at her.

"You won't be keeping the elders child from us forever, rebel." The assassin growled.

"Stop calling me that! You people took away from my real family and you dare call me the elders child!?" I shouted at her.

Marco and his team showed up armed to the teeth with their weapons at the ready as Dante sits down on car as he stares as the wound warlock in the eyes.

"I'll give you a five second head start to run before you get shot down. Better make it fast cause I'm giving you second chances."

Without any second thoughts, the assassin and the warlock vanished...they'll be back...I know it...I then notice Dante looking at me and as if he read my mind...

"You have questions and I have the answers...but now is not a good time. We best get out of here before more reinforcements get here."

He better otherwise I'm going to give him one hell of a headache...

(3rd pov)

Meanwhile at Florida Tampa Bay

A old man in his late 70s wearing a camo pants, shirt and boots sitting on a wheelchair with the help of a nurse strolling him to a base near the market area. As they got inside, a woman in military uniform looked shocked on what he saw on the radar.

"What's going on?" The old man asks.

"ADVENT forces are coming here and fast."

"Damn it...have every available men on high alert. We can't let those cowards take a foothold of this city." The old man frowned.

"Yes, sir. But what about you?" The woman asked him.

"I'm going to take my grandson somewhere safe...I don't want their filthy hands on him...not while I'm still breathing..."

"I understand, sir. Good luck."

"Thank you, lieutenant." The old man sighed.

A couple minutes at an old apartment, a young man sits down near a window reading a book from H.P. Lovecraft as he muttered...

"The world is indeed comic, but the joke is on mankind."

He turned a couple more pages as he muttered this time a bit more quietly...

"Dante...where are you...? I want to see you once more...reunited like old times...before we were separated...please...I hope you're still alive...I got some many things to tell you about what's been going on..."

*A/N: I just watched a video of the hunter and seems to be your typical sniper unit who kidnaps your units for fun. Here's something I didn't expect...the dude does not fear death. You kill him and respawns like a character who dies in an fps multiplayer mode. Watch out cause he's coming for us...*


	26. Enter Vincent the forgotten twin (1of2)

Chapter 26

 **Audio Log 009**

 **Playing**

 _"Still trap in the cage...like the vermin you are?"_

 _"Oh joy...a smart mouth decides to annoy me. Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"_

 _"My...such vulgar words...that's not how a king should behave...but if you insist...they call me Hunter."_

 _"Ah...I see...cause you are called that cause you are a stalker and like to sneak into the women locker room to follow a secret admirer and steal her panties as trophies. I get ya..."_

 _"...Disgusting...was that suppose to be an insult?"_

 _"Nah...wanted to see how you reacted to that. Besides the name can be...different. which is why certain people are going to start assuming that you are going some sort of stalker who stalks on girls."_

 _"Heh...heh...hahahaahahahahaha! Oh man...you're funny for a viper...oh we're going to get along just fine..."_

 _"That's coming from a lackey for the elders..."_

 _"A lackey? Boy...I am no lackey...I am one of the chosens. Chosen by the elders for greater purposes."_

 _"So you say but have you wondered if their promises were true? You ever wondered your reward is nothing but a disposal squad waiting to ambush you as a reward for your services?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Burn it in..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Burn those questions in your mind and think about what I'm trying to tell you. Don't you forget it..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"I won't..."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Vincent's pov)

The heavy rain...the pitter patter of rain drops on the ground...it calms my soul a bit...reminds me of my childhood memories of me playing in the rain...sad I won't relive those days with ADVENT running amuck...I heard stories that my brother became a viper king but I refused to believe it...I refused to believe that mother would do such a thing to him...I hope it wasn't true...I prayed hoping that it was all made up...right?

...

...

...

You know...Everytime I see myself through the mirror...I see my white hair...my silver eyes...I think to myself...am I dead? And my mind tells me "No, you idiot. You would be a decaying corpse.". Kudos to you, mind. You have outsmarted me once again...sorry...side effects of me being a psionic. My mind is 80% sane while the 20% is insane. Meaning I can still be sane while I could go insane some of the times...and times I change the subject easily just to keep me off track of something(mother wasn't joking when she said that I could lose my sanity entirely if I had psionics.).

"There it is...the soundtrack to my life..."

The peaceful...yet depressing music from Health has never made me so calm in my life...and for a few seconds...came harmony.

...

...

...

Finally...I feel at peace at last...

*Knock! Knock!*

I stopped reading my book for a bit as I walked to door and just as I opened the door...Grandpa looked at me worried...

"Is something the matter, Pa?" I asked him.

"ADVENT is coming and they are going to take over Florida." He tells me.

That made my heart sunk...ADVENT...that name alone made me get scared...did they find me after all these years...?

"What...? But how?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Don't know but for now you need to get to safety before they get you." He tells me as he takes a M107 Barrett .50 caliber off the shelf.

"What about you?"

"My job..." He says as he strolled to the nearest window.

I know my grandpa too well...he maybe old and lost his ability to walk of his legs but he's still a soldier in his heart. Not taking any second thoughts, I left my home as I look up to see an a few ADVENT ships showing up. Citizens ran in fear as I was just standing there watching the ships come...

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." I muttered.

I hear my mind again shouting "Now is not the time to be poetic! Get out of there!". Thanks for the heads up, mind...so I did and ran to safety...ADVENT soldiers came out of the ships and started mowing down resistance members left and right...but the heavy rain and wet roads was on my side. Less chance of innocent bystanders being caught in a cross fire thanks to the rain hiding our sound of our footsteps giving us the opportunity to avoid them without a hitch.

"Vincent! Over here!" A soldier shouts to me.

Me and a couple of innocent civilians rushed to a secure bunker to lay low...people start crying...panicking in fear...I lay down sideways curling myself in a ball...wondering...thinking...what would happen if ADVENT took over Florida...what would become of the people here...? Enslave us...? Kill us...? So much was going through my mind that I fear that it won't be long before someone finds us.

"Brother...help me...please...I need you..." I muttered to myself.

...

...

...

He's coming...

(Dante's pov)

20 minutes earlier

I had a word with the commander about my relationship with Hunter as Marco just looked at me rather confused.

"I thought you said the chosen were after the commander?"

"They are...well...except for the hunter. See...I known him for some time and there are times where he wanted out. Sure he played the loyal card but he was looking for the opportunity to leave. Now I'm not saying we should trust him entirely. I'm telling you to keep an eye out in case he double crosses us. The guy can be unpredictable and is more of a loner."

"...Alright..." The Commander's GREMLIN nods a bit.

"What worries me is his siblings. The assassin and the warlock. They are a nuisance to operations and will no doubt they are going to be out for blood finding the hunter. They maybe siblings but they hate each other's guts." I said.

"Right...and could no doubt interfere with our development for supplies." Marco adds.

That would suck if they did that in the game...as we continued our conversation...I start having this nasty headache...I clutched my head as I started seeing a vision...well it's more like sight jacking Forbidden Siren style as I saw someone crawled into a ball(in a first person view.) surrounded by panicked people who are in what seems to be in a secure bunker(though I think they won't be hiding for long.) as I suddenly hear...

"Brother...Help me...please...I need you..."

Then it just stopped...what the hell...?

"Bro. Are you alright?" Marco asked me with worry.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just saw something..."

"What is it?" The commander asks me.

"I saw...someone curled up in a ball surrounded by people panicking...in a bunker...then I heard him say something he called me his brother and needed help..."

Marco looked shocked...he looked like he was caught in a act that he was trying to keep secret for some time...finally he spilled the beans...

"Dante...that was...your twin brother...Vincent. he was separated from us when mother was caught giving psionics when you were small. Grandpa took him away from her and we never heard from them again...I wasn't sure if I could tell you the truth cause I didn't want you be so heart broken to lose your brother like that..."

I was...shocked...no...speechless. what could I say about this? Argue? No...

"Commander! The Florida resistance is under attack and need immediate assistance!" I heard Central shout.

"We'll talk about this later." I tell Marco earning a nod from him.

Vincent, huh? I never knew I had a twin brother...if there was Yin I was probably going to stare right in the face of it...still...I just can't but wonder if this Vincent fellow is someone who has been hiding from ADVENT for years...only way to find out...hang tight, Vincent. I'm coming...and you're gonna tell me everything that happened to you...


	27. Enter Vincent the forgotten twin (2of2)

Chapter 27

(Vincent's pov)

40 minutes later

I waited...waited for the inevitable to happen...it didn't took long till I heard gunfire and the sound explosions near the bunker.

Then...

 ***BOOM!***

One of the walls from the bunker exploded where the guard was standing as the debris crushed him to death. A human ADVENT officer had some sort of rifle pointed at us and he looked ready to kill. Most people panicked as I just looked at the man emotionless...he of courses notices me and had this voice of authority...why can't he just end my life already is beyond me...

"Vincent Vera. By order of the elders, you are to come out with your hands behind your and-"

"Shut up..." I heard a voice behind him.

A crossbow bolt pierces the man's throat killing him in seconds...and there he is...Dante...wearing a black leather jacket, tailored pants and shoes on...and that face...just like mine...my twin brother...

"What are you people doing here standing?! Move it!" He shouts at the people resulting them the people to flee to safety.

I quickly got off the ground and sees me with a neutral expression on his face...

"Brother...I can't believe you're here...after all these years..." I muttered.

He was silent for a minute...

"We can worry about the reunion later...for now we have some issues that needs to be dealt with." He tells me as he loads his crossbow.

I nod as we headed near a ruined hospital...just as we got there, he suddenly stopped...I was going to ask why he stopped when he fired a crossbow bolt from me and I see something reappear in a blink of an eye, back flip out of the way and cuts the bolt with a sword...what the hell is that thing?

"You just don't listen do you? No matter how hard you try to ambush me, I'm always one step ahead of you, assassin." Dante smirked at her.

Assassin!? She was going to kill us!?

"I'll have your head, traitor!" She shouts at him.

"Get in line, bitch. You know that trying to outsmart could lead to your demise." Dante said as he strapped his crossbow to his back and summoned a psionic sword from his right hand.

They clashed their blades as I watched in awe on the fight while the sounds of steel(and psionic.) making contacting with each other...things were starting going well until the assassin cuts Dante by the chest making cover his wound as he backed up a bit. I decided to help as they were too distracted on the fight. I threw two throwing knives at the assassin as two of the knives hit her leg and rib when she wasn't paying attention. This gave my brother stab the assassin multiple times with his blade. As she screamed in agony kicking Dante away from her...before she got away...the look on her eyes...pure hate and rage...piercing right through my soul...as if I stared at death...waiting for it rip my life out of my body and embrace it's cold dead hands...

"That bitch is going to be a nuisance..." Dante sighs.

"Your wound..." I look at Dante with concern.

"Ah...that's nothing. I can bare with it." He said.

"We need to get to the laboratory." I tell him.

"Is there a reason why?" He raises his brow.

"They could be after the stasis suit we took from a facility."

He pauses for a bit and turns on his Comm link...

"Commander. How are things on your end?"

 _"We have the advantage on them thanks to the old man with a rifle. Why? What's going on?"_

I wasn't kidding when I said Grandpa still has the heart of a soldier and is not going to let his disabled legs ruin his day.

"My twin brother tells me ADVENT could be after a stasis suit that the Florida resistance found in a ADVENT facility."

There was a pause...

" _And you're certain about this?"_

"That's what I'm going to find out...I'll keep you posted when I see it."

 _"Roger that."_

Dante turns off his Comm link and crosses his arm and sighs deeply...

"This better be worth it." He says almost annoyed.

"It will. I promise." I told him.

We headed to the laboratory as fast we could but as we got there, three ADVENT troopers were already there trying to take the elevator. Me and Dante hid behind the wall as the elevator doors opened slowly when suddenly...

 ***BANG!***

I saw a hand stick out of the elevator shooting the ADVENT troopers with a desert eagle to their heads...wait...when I looked to see who's at the elevator...no way...

"Dahila?" I said with shock as she saw me and Dante with a neutral look on her face.

The woman in black tank top, black jeans, black boots, blue eyes, red long hair and somewhat light skin...is Dahila. God I cannot believe she is alive...

"Dante...Vincent...we really need to stop meeting like this." She said as she closes the elevator in front of her while the elevator descended.

"Dahila!" I shouted as I rushed towards the elevator while Dante followed me.

I tried to stop the elevator by pressing the up button but it was already down when I pushed the button...

"Who was that?" Dante asked me.

"That was Auntie Dahila. Mom's younger sister. Used to be a professional Hitman from what I heard. Can't believe she's still alive..." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dante crosses his arms.

"She was "killed" by a ADVENT commander during an attack at New Jersey Hoboken. Shot to the head..."

"That's...crazy..."

If you think nothing can get to you, you're lying to yourself. At best you're temporarily dead. A lightning bolt can reanimate you without a warning.

 _"Sounds like my kind of woman."_ I heard a voice in Dante's comm link.

"Shut up, Hunter." Dante groaned.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone who can't keep mouth shut. Come on...show me where this stasis suit is."

We went to the fifth floor(the floor was pretty empty so I assumed the scientists made a run for it for safety.) by the elevator...once we got there, I lead Dante to a room where the scientists kept the suit...but Dante seems distracted on something...no...someone...

"Is that...?" He said softly.

I walk next to him and noticed that Dante is looking directly at our uncle...sleeping on a bed...

"Yeah...it's uncle Christo...we found him in the suit when grandpa's raiding party went to a ADVENT facility at the Bahamas. There were lucky to get him out of there on time before he possibly turned into one of those aliens...but he's been outcold for a very long time." I sighed.

Dante hit the door out of anger and had that look of hate in his eyes...

"I'll kill them...I'll kill every last of those ADVENT mother fuckers even if it kills me...I won't let them get away with this...not on my watch..."

I stayed quiet...I didn't want to say something that could provoke him...

Hours later after the battle...X-Com took the stasis suit to have it examined as I was talking to grandpa. He wanted to stay with Dante at the Avenger to be safe so that the enemies don't try to get me. But before I left...

"If uncle wakes up, tell him I said hi."

Grandpa smiled a bit with a nod...

"I'll keep that in mind..." He chuckled.

So...this starts of the beginning of a new day...and most importantly...I get to stay with my brother...once more...


	28. Vincent's nightmare

Chapter 28

 **Audio Log 8990**

 **Playing**

 **"We have lost the support of the Mutons, the Beserkers and the Archons."**

 **"What?! How?!"**

 **"Who else but the rebel viper himself. He somehow managed to make contact with them to have them desert us."**

 **"..."**

 **"Also it would seem this "Fantomu neko" is stealing our valuable data of the AVATAR project."**

 **"We haven't been able to find her either since she was able to disappear before the assassin could find her."**

 **"...Not to worry. One of the faceless who was undercover has reported that she had assistance from the Italian resistance...however it would seem she has possession of our machines to protect her."**

 **...**

 **"Prepare an attack team on Italy and have them retrieve the girl a-"**

 _"I can hear you."_

" **Who's there!?"**

 _"I can hear you."_

 **"Who are you?!"**

 _"I'm your conscious...psyche! You already know who this is."_

 **"Fantomu neko..."**

 _"You got that right! Nya! Been listening to your conversations for quite some time that I'm surprised you didn't even notice especially when you still had your Codexs...but if you want to try invade Italy...by all means try...but you will no doubt suffer the consequences of your arrogance."_

 **"Oh? How so...?"**

 **"Now why would I tell you that? It's a surprise after all and I do so hate ruining surprises. You'll have to find out yourself...that is if you rely too much on the chosen I heard so much about to have them do your dirty work for you...but I digress. I shouldn't underestimate your army too much...not yet that is. I'll have you know that this cat is prowling in the dark waiting to pounce on her prey...and you are the prey...I'll waiting...if you dare..."**

 **End out of Audio Log**

 **...Deleting...**

 **Deleted**

(Vincent's pov)

5 hours later at the Avenger

I was in my room with Dante as he was telling what has happened to him when he turned into the viper king just by pushing a button from his watch...I was shocked to be honest. I didn't wanted to believe it...but it was no illusion...it was real...

"To make any kind of sense it I need to go back when ADVENT made their appearance...back to the night when the pain started..."

He closes his eyes a bit then takes a deep breath...

"I was still a college student at the time at Florida...had a better education...a better job...life was good...until one night...ADVENT invaded the city kidnapping unarmed civilians and killing any who dared resisted. Dad and I attempted to rush safety...but they were one step ahead of us. A Muton knocked me out while some asshole killed dad in cold blood...I was knocked out by the Muton and was taken away to one of the facilities to be turned into...this. by who you may ask? Mother...yeah...her...she placed a chip into my skull to make me an obedient little slave for the elders...but what she didn't expect that I had a strong will...a will to keep myself human...to keep myself from becoming a monster...because of that I defected ADVENT and hid from them for safety...until I got recruited by X-Com."

"What happened to dad?" I asked.

He opens his eyes and looked at me with a serious look on his face...

"Mom also turned our dad into a viper hoping that he would be obedient than I was...but that never happened cause he was unconscious for a very long time until the Hierarch mother of the vipers helped him escape to safety. He's safe with them now but we're keeping an eye out in case ADVENT decides to attack."

I should've know she would do something like this...

"Anyway...get some rest. We got a big day ahead of us."

"Can you...stay with me? I don't want to be alone." I muttered.

He smiles at me with chuckle as he sits next to me.

"Sure." He said as he rests his head on mine.

We rested for the night as I felt his cold scales on my skin...I don't mind at all...as long as I'm with my brother...I'm fine...

(Dante's pov)

Hours later...

I opened my eyes and...I find myself back...home and I'm human again...no...something wasn't right...this wasn't my home from the real world...no...this looked the house in this universe...I rushed towards down the hall but...everything seems to be going so slow...no worse. It's like going through the endless stairway from Super Mario 64 only I was moving slow towards a hallway...I suddenly heard voices like if there right near me.

 _ **"Vincent? Can you come over for a second?"**_

 _ **"Yes, momma?"**_

 _ **"How would you like to be a superhero?"**_

 _ **"Like those ones in the comics?"**_

 _ **"Yes, honey. Just like those superheroes and I can make it happen."**_

Adults can say alot of things to a child to make the child believe them and most of the times...it's mostly to make the child look like a complete fool to believe them...or in this case...manipulating the child into getting them into nasty things...

The voices were not heard again but as I started running further into the hallway...the hallway was covered in blood...then...the screaming happened...Young Vincent's screams were like a baby's cry of distress of pain echoed through the hall as he begged for the pain...he was going to get his wish...

 _ **"Shh...it's okay, Vincent. Mommy is almost done...I just need to-"**_

 _ ***SLAM!***_

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL IS GO-no...my god...Vincent..."**_

 _ **"Father, you're not su-"**_

 _ ***SMACK!***_

 _ **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! EXPERIMENTING ON A CHILD LIKE THIS! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!"**_

I hear the sounds of Vincent sobbing as whoever who showed up possibly took Vincent away from my mother.

 _ **"There. There, Vincent. It's going to be alright. Grandpa's got ya."**_

The sounds of footsteps started to echo as Vincent's sobbing started to get quieter and quieter by the minute...

 _ **"You're making a grave mistake, father! You don't know who you're dealing with."**_

My grandfather ignored her but the moment I heard another door open...

 _ **"You leave this house with my son and you're never coming back! Do you hear me?!"**_

 _ **"...Gladly."**_

 _ ***Slam!***_

She screamed like a restless ghost wanting for her revenge when she couldn't finish experimenting on Vincent...served her right I say...

...

...

...

Sadly...this was the end of the show...the hallway started to go pitch black dark as I suddenly started to feel...weak...no matter how hard I try...my body would not respond...but before I could wake up back to reality...I hear what sounded like a disoriented voice of Vincent...closer to my ear...

 _ **"ThE fLeSh Of FaLlEn AnGeLs..."**_

Then I realized something...this was Vincent's nightmare...not mine...and I just heard what could be part of his memory of what happened to him...

...

...

...

I wake up back to reality in fear as Vincent sees me in complete shock...when I managed to get a hold of myself, I covered my face for a bit...ignoring Vincent questioning me what happened as I...I cried about my own brother's suffering...I could only say to him...

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I should've been there to stop it from happening...I-"

I couldn't finish there...I cried as Vincent started consoling me to calm me down...She went too far this time...when I find her...I'll make her suffer...mark my words...


	29. The Russian and the hitman

Chapter 29

(Dante's pov)

Next day

16:56 PM Russia ST Petersburg

The cold in Russia was like entering the 9th circle of hell...I didn't mind...I find it comforting to me...

 _ **"In other news, ADVENT is on the search for a possible Japanese teenager calling herself Fantomu neko. A infamous hacker who has been causing mischief on ADVENT systems and has taken control of ADVENT security systems as we speak."**_

The propaganda lady showed what looked like a black cat grinning like if it was Professor Genki from Saint Rows. I found it quite cute since Mizuki pretty much got inspired from that damn thing alone.

 _ **"Sources report that she is being protected by a local resistance in Italy to ensure that she doesn't get arrested in the name of justice. ADVENT forces are now arriving to the scene to apprehend her to end her mischief once and for all."**_

Good luck with that...

*Hours ago at the Avenger*

"You okay, bro? Vincent told me that you broke in tears when you had a nightmare about the time he was experimented on." Marco said with concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just...something I wished that never happened."

"Looks like ADVENT are up for round 2 on Italy." Central tells the commander.

 _ **"No need to worry. I upgraded security in here for a very good reason."** _ Mizuki's face appeared on the screen.

"You seem over confident of yourself." The Commander said with a neutral tone.

 _ **"Believe or not but this kid did one hell of a job on improving our defenses. Anti aircraft missles, modified turrets, even made MECS with a nice little X-Com logo on the arms. They won't know what will hit them."**_ Vulpe chuckled.

"You sure you don't need help?" I asked Mizuki.

 _ **"Positive. If the chosen show up, my sister will deal with them while I focus on the defense."** _ Mizuki giggled.

Rachael reminded me of Michonne from the walking dead: here we remain with the cloak and hood on and two katana on her back. only difference is that she has a half kitsune mask on her face. She was always the kind of woman who respected Japanese culture past or present. If memory serves me right, that mask is pretty known for ninjas from what I've seen in Japanese media.

"Okay...but if things get out of hand, we're coming in." The Commander said.

 _ **"We'll keep that in mind."**_ Mizuki says as she does a peace sign.

*Present*

Wanted screens of me as the viper king displayed by ADVENT bright up like Christmas lights alerting civilians that I was a threat to humanity. Unfortunately for ADVENT, Russia wasn't too influenced by ADVENT's lies of peace and do not wish to be mindless slaves to them and stay loyal to their country. You got to admire the loyalty the Russians have. They would start causing riots without warning, start fights on ADVENT soldiers or smash vodka bottles on the ADVENT soldier's skulls out of mischief. No doubt ADVENT are trying to take over and control the situation but it's going to be difficult for them when this happens...

 ***BOOM!* *BOOM!***

One of the ADVENT buildings blew sky high as a car casually drove by me...I did however did get a good look on the man next to the driver riding shotgun. Russian. Male. Late 40s. Had a cap on and was wearing a trench coat. An outfit like tells you that the man is a saboteur. No doubt ADVENT will be trying to find him if they are lucky...

 _"Brrr...how do the humans get used to this cold?"_ I hear Hunter shudder.

"A simple drink...vodka."

 _"What is that?"_

"A putrid drink that you don't want to drink and can easily get you drunk due to how strong it is." I rolled my eyes and went in the safehouse.

 _"...Noted."_

I sincerely hope he doesn't plan on drinking...then again...it would be funny to see an alien drunk on vodka because of his curiousity. Would be quite the party...now where was I? Ah yes...I was in the safehouse looking out the window to see an some ADVENT troopers trying to get rid of the fire as I hear...

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

I cautiously got off my chair while I quickly took out my silenced pistol in case something were to happen. I cautiously walked towards the door and as I looked through the peek hole on the door...it's Dahila. The hitman Vincent talked about. I slowly open the door as she crosses her arm with a neutral expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"We need to talk."

Straight to the point...

"...Fine...but I deserve some explanation about your "death"." I narrowed my eyes.

"Fair enough."

She walks in the room then sits on a chair near the table as I closed the door and locked it...

"Mind telling me how you are still alive?" I asked as I turned around looking at her.

"Your mother thought it was a good idea to play doctor with my body and injected me with a serum that acting like a Lazarus effect. Bring back the dead with just simple dose of it. May have given me enhanced regeneration cause of that dose. When she was gone, I destroyed the formula and managed to escape undetected using the fire in her lab as a distraction."

So my mother was making some sort of medical substance for ADVENT...glad Dahila destroyed them when she had the chance. Would hate to see ADVENT soldiers going up to their dead soldiers and bring them back to life with a dose of whatever that was...

"I see...was there a reason why you were in Florida?"

"Let's just say I was going to relocate Vincent somewhere safe before ADVENT showed up but I was too late."

Something tells me that could be a lie...but as if she read my mind...

"If you don't believe me, you're more than welcome to talk to the old man about it."

"...I'll keep that in mind. Now...what do you wish to talk about?" I said as I sat down on the chair.

She takes out a PDA and shows me a map with a few red dots on them...this could only mean...

"There's two areas that has ADVENT facilities. Beijing China and Panama Brazil. Their heavily guarded though but if you can ruin their operations there, they'll most likely have a hard time finishing what they started."

"You know...You could've helped the commander of X-Com with this kind of information."

She scoffs at me not too fond of the idea...

"Please...I work alone in times like these. I'm only doing this so I can see my sister squirm as you destroy her facilities."

"Alright...suit yourself." I shrugged.

Before she left...

"Oh and tell your friend to stop following me. Just because the guy is some sort of alien hunter who stalks prey from afar doesn't mean I don't know he is watching me."

Oh for fuck sake...really? He really did that?

"I'm sure he got the message." I sighed as I pointed at the comm link in my ear.

She rolled her eyes as she walked out the safehouse but before she left...I said...

"Christo is still alive...Grandpa's team got him out of a stasis suit and is still recovering in Florida."

She stopped as there was a long silence...

"...Thanks...for telling me..."

And then she left...

 _"I think she likes me..."_ Hunter joked.

"You do know she's going to kick your ass if you keep this up?" I sighed earning a chuckle from Hunter.

This guy is going to be the death of me...

4 hours later...I was walking in the sidewalk outside of the safehouse when I noticed a Russian car slowly tailing me...it got worse...on the other side of the sidewalk I have seen that car I seen when the ADVENT building was blown sky high...the Russian was there too waiting by the car staring at me with a carefree smile on his face.

"Bang! You're dead, Dante Vera." He chuckled as he pretended like he fired a gun with his finger.

I might have laughed if I remembered how...

"What's this supposed to be? Cops and robbers? Look you want something with me, get in line." I frowned.

"Peace, man. Relax. You know are a real news item? "Armed and dangerous. Traitor of ADVENT and chaos bringer to the peacekeepers." I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse...I always wanted to say that." He said with a hearty laugh.

"It's a bum rap. They are trying to play victim just so they can get the people on their side." I crossed my arms.

"Eh...that's a moot point. Whatever you did or did not do, I'm sure you had a good for reason for doing it. Want to me hear me out?"

"I'm listening..."

Where have I seen this scenario before...?


	30. A favor

Chapter 30

(Dante's pov)

The Russian introduced him as Viktor. A saboteur who likes to cause chaos to ADVENT and delaying ADVENT operations like messing with their facilities, damaging their ships and destroying plans or formulas to make matters worse for them. For someone who looks like a carefree guy...you could imagine the chaos he has done since ADVENT was around...

"ADVENT has captured the leader of the resistance for Russia and will probably execute him to break the spirits of the people of Russia. If that happens, ADVENT will make things easier to enslave us. I spotted them near the harbor north of here but there's guards there on look out. I advise you get in there nice and quiet before they realize something is up. If you do this right and all of Russia will be thankful for saving our leader. If they killed him, we lost and we are all dead. You in?"

It wasn't usual for ADVENT to execute leaders of resistances just to break the will to those who served in the resistance...if that doesn't work, they do what they like to do best...genocide. seen it before when I was at ADVENT and it will happen again...

"Let's get this show on the road..." I said earning a smile and nod from Viktor.

They escorted me to a discreet area near the harbor as I got my silenced pistol at the ready...before Viktor and his crew left...

"We'll meet you at the harbor in cargo 01. Be sure you are not followed by ADVENT. Can't risk having our leader getting himself killed if you are being chased by any ADVENT soldiers."

"Noted."

As they left, I quietly walked to an alleyway to avoid the guards...but things turned to the unexpected...

 _"Don't move...someone is there..."_ Hunter warns me.

I hid behind a wall and as I peeked out by the corner of the wall...I saw what looked someone in a gas mask and a hood with a coat on taking out some of the guards with a combat knife. Whoever it was...was going to the opposite direction of where I was going...that mask...it makes me feel like I was staring death right in the eyes...like a reaper ready to reap the souls of it's victims...

 _"Looks like someone is going to infiltrate one of the ADVENT bases...best steer clear from that one...unless you want to end up like the dead guards..."_ Hunter tells me as I moved forward from cover.

"Thanks for the heads up. Let me know if that masked individual decides to show up again."

 _"Will do..."_

As I quietly got in a building, I hear grunting and groaning from up the stairs...sounded like the leader was beaten to a pulp...possibly to his death...I took out the two ADVENT troopers by the stairs and quietly went up the stairs...in a room, I see a Russian in his late 50s, average built, blue eyes, black hair and was wearing a leather jacket, leather boots and black jeans getting beaten by a ADVENT commander. Thankfully the commander is the only one there and I have the element of surprise. I took a sturdy rope from the shelf (it wasn't 47's fiber wire but this rope looked like it can kill with enough force.) and strangled the commander to death with a satisfying...

 ***SNAP!***

As I dropped the dead commander's body to ground, I remove the binds off of the Russian leader and helped him off the ground...

"Who...who are you...?" He groaned.

"I'm sure you saw those wanted posters by now to know who I am..." I sighed as I carried him down the stairs.

It didn't take him long to realize who I was by the time we got of the building and headed to cargo 01...

"You're...Dante...right?"

"Right the first time." I said as I looked around a bit.

"What's an...alien...like you...helping me...?"

"Just a victim who wants revenge for what they have done to me..." I deadpan.

He was silent as I knocked on the cargo door to alert Viktor while he quickly opened the door.

"Vadim! Thank god you are alive." Viktor gasped as he helped Vadim to the cargo.

"They were beating him possibly to kill him slowly...normally you would've been blasted in the head if they ever got bored beating you to a pulp...but I managed to get there on time before that could happen." I sighed as I followed Viktor.

"You make it sound like you seen this before..." Viktor says as he placed Vadim on a chair and started treated him.

"...Believe me...the shit I've seen when I was taken by ADVENT...I wished I would never seen it again..." I sighed.

Before I left to go back to the safehouse...Vadim asked me this...

"Wait...what happened...to my son...? Roman..."

"Roman Volkov?" I asked him.

"Ja..."

I was silent for a bit as I sighed for a bit...Vadim knew right off the bat that this was not going to be good news...

"He's...no longer human...just like me...and my friend, Giovanni...he's a Muton."

Vadim got silent as Viktor bandaged Vadim's wounds as I scratched my head a bit trying to think of a better situation before this dude breaks into tears...

"But if it's one thing ADVENT didn't get rid of is his tough personality and his short temper...and if you ever want to speak to him...he's at the Avenger with X-Com waiting to get in some action when the time comes." I said trying to lighten the mood.

...Vadim nods slightly as I headed to my safehouse so I can give the guy some alone time...but as I was heading out, Viktor showed up behind me...

"Hey...we owe you one...big time..." Viktor said.

I look back at him with a slight smile on my face...

"Glad to help."

"Once Russia gets rid of those ADVENT pigs, we might need your help when the time comes." He tells me as he takes his flask out of his coat.

"I'm sure you'll need the help but you're going to need to tell the commander of X-Com about that if anything happens here alright?"

"Clear as vodka but anytime you get between a rock and a hard place, just whistle. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"You really get a bang out of this gangster act, don't you?" I snickered.

He gave a hearty laugh and went back to the cargo to treat Vadim(while drinking his vodka from his flask.) while I continued heading to the safehouse.

 _"Dante. Report."_ I heard the commander in my comm link.

"Sorry about that. Had to help Russia deal with ADVENT who were going to execute the Russian resistance leader."

About halfway to the safehouse and I see that masked individual hiding by the corner of the wall watching me for a bit before going back into the darkness...

 _"How are they doing?"_ The commander asks me.

"Once their leader gets better, it's going to be a riot so big that it's going to scare ADVENT out of the country." I smirked.

I hear the commander chuckle a bit as I decided to head to extraction discreetly hopefully to throw off the masked individual.

"I'm ready for extraction. Have firebrand come get me as soon as possible."

 _"Something wrong?"_

"Just saw a masked individual possibly tailing me. You know anyone wearing a mask?"

"No. Hang tight. FireBrand is on route."

"Acknowledged." I said.

I hid behind a wall with my gun at the ready and waited...

...

...

Footsteps were suddenly heard...coming closer to my direction...

...

Then there was a pause...

...

Then the sounds of footsteps started to go to the opposite direction of where I was possibly to plan to ambush me...thankfully FireBrand got here on time and extracted me out of Russia to get back to the Avenger. Something tells that won't be the last I see that masked individual...

 ***A/N: War of the chosen is finally out! Woo! I've playing all day and night yesterday and it was quite the challenge with the chosen running around causing chaos. Besides them I find the spectre the most interesting and the most fucking annoying enemy in the game. Change forms to make matters difficult for you to hit them? Creating copies of your units? All the more reason to shoot them on sight. So get your copy now and show those chosens that you are not to be fucked with! Good luck, commanders! This is Yorkmanic88 signing off and I'm gonna-**

 _Chosen sabotage! Infirmary! Our wounded soldiers will require few extra days to recover!_

 ** _Hunter: take it as a compliment. I'm doing whatever it takes to slow you down._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Damn it, Hunter! I'll get you for this!***


	31. Attack at Italy (Round 2)

Chapter 31

 **Audio Log 7549**

 **Playing**

 _"The attack became a failure. That kid has outsmarted us and the elders have never been so embarrassed in their lives. To be beaten by a child...how humiliating..."_

 _"Well she did warn us that if we were going to go after her, we would be suffering the consequences."_

 ***BEEP!* *BEEP!***

 _"The hell? Unknown recording?"_

 ***Click***

 _"Hello, ADVENT scrubs. I told you were going to be in trouble if you were going to come after me but did you listen? Nope...you threw caution to the wind, had your ships shot down by my anti air turrets killing some of your raid party members, hacked your surviving MECS to serve me and for some reason your assassin has a glass jaw when my sister decked her in the face knocking her out. So...as a punishment for your...arrogance. I am going to send a little...surprise to one of your facilities...consider it as a message that I am not to be messed with. Bon Voyage!"_

 ***BEEP!***

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"We are so screwed..."_

 **End of Audio Log**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Playing Private Audio Log 0929**

 _..._

 _"Is that a picture of your siblings before you were the chosens?"_

 _"Huh?! Oh...it's you...why do you care...?"_

 _..._

 _"What is this?"_

 _"This photo is what I looked like when I was a human before I became...this."_

 _"Your point?"_

 _"I became something I didn't want to become...and I'm guessing you didn't either when you were possibly forced by the elders...or probably by your idiot brother when you were becoming one of the chosens."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"How close am I, Hunter?"_

 _"...Almost right on the mark...but you forgot one thing...I lost my humanity..."_

 _"Doesn't look like it much...because if you lost your humanity...you would've ended like your sister...no emotion and doesn't have any mercy to her enemies. You? You may don't care who you kill...but you are cocky little shit that doesn't give a damn who tells you what to do...that's who you are...rebellious...like me...I saw what you did when the elders ordered you to do something. When your brother and sister left, you thought it would be best to slack off in your room as you occasionally caress your rifle like if it was your baby. ...really, dude? You must've really love that rifle that much..."_

 _"Um...You were not suppose to know that..."_

 _"...It's not too late to redeem yourself. If you hate the elders that much, then we should leave ADVENT and take them down."_

 _"You are forgetting my siblings will be on the hunt for us the moment we betray them."_

 _"Throw the rules out the window. Odds are you'll go that way too."_

 _"Heh...you know me too well..."_

 _"Think about it...before they decide to whack you when they have no use to you. Hell...for all we fucking care they might do the same shit with your brother and sister as a "reward" for their loyalties."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"You might make a strong case there...fine...I'll think about it...that's if you're still alive..."_

 _"Don't worry about me...I know what I'm going to do when I'm out of here..."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Mizuki's pov)

Ten hours earlier at Italy

"Here comes the ADVENT raid party." Rachael tells me.

"Showtime! You know what to do, sis." I chirped.

Rachael nods as she vanished in thin air...now...you're probably asking "How the hell did she do that?"...well that was optic camouflage she activated however...there's something you should know...when we were warped in the X-Com universe, she had cybernetic implants in her arms, her legs and her eyes. I scanned them and believe me...I was shocked to see that my sister had them. I wasn't sure if it had to do with something fucked up like something happened to her when she was young or she could've been some sort of experiment subject who escaped from ADVENT. Fuck if I know but whoever gave her those implants, enhanced her sight, her reflexes and agility...were they trying to make her some sort of superpowered cyborg? Who knows...I'm just glad they didn't turn her into a Cyber zombie or a Cyber psycho. That shit would pissed me off and I would be on a witch hunt on the fucker who did that on my sister...

"Vulpe."

"Yeah. Yeah. Get the civilians to safety. Got it." Vulpe mumbled as he headed out with his revolver at the ready.

"A-1T8. B-3t8. Code red. Eliminate ADVENT raiders and protect the innocents at all cost." I ordered my MECS.

"Acknowledged." The MECS said at the same time as they went out with their modded rifles and got to defensive positions at the rooftops.

As I hear the sounds of ADVENT ships coming, I activated my anti air defenses as I look at my monitors to see ships crashing down. No doubt most of the ADVENT soldiers were killed in the crash while some of the surviving soldiers and MECS recovered from the crash(barely) and began the fight. I quickly typed on my keyboard to hack into the surviving MECS' systems to fight the ADVENT soldiers and you could not believe the mayhem they got themselves into. Trying to fend themselves from my defenses and the MECS was going to be brutal for them...all is well when I hear...

*CLANG!*

I quickly turn my inferred vision to see the assassin on the railing near my location as she does a front flip off it and lands on the ground perfectly. As she was getting closer, I quickly triggered the smoke bomb trap to blind her as Rachael comes out of nowhere and decked the assassin in the face knocking the assassin down to the floor. It took the assassin a while for her to recover (felt like maybe 5 minutes for her to recover from that punch.) as she growled at Rachael with frustration.

I hid under the desk as I looked through my PDA to look at what's going on as Rachael takes out her katanas at the ready.

"Coward...how dare you-"

Rachael slashes at the assassin making the assassin jump back a bit with a look of shock on her face...

"You are no warrior to be calling me a coward and to talk about honor, you pathetic excuse of an assassin." Rachael said with no emotion.

Talk about putting the nail in the coffin and she has a point. I've seen ninjas who are cold and calculated and show no emotion at all like Hattori Hanzo(Samurai Warriors is a good example for that.). But this bitch is arrogant and has the nerve to taunt her foes just for fun(I have seen her on surveillance when she fought Dante so you can see what I'm talking about.). That is not how an assassin behaves nor are they arrogant on their targets. That shit can get an assassin killed for acting like that...anyway...the assassin got furious as they immediately got into a sword fight(which of course Rachael is toying the assassin.) as I started focusing on the defenses. For a couple of minutes...I hear the sound flesh being stabbed and to my relief...I see the assassin get stabbed through the heart...but before she was geeked (Shadowrun term for killed.)...I hear this...

"You think...you have killed me...? I...will be...back...stronger...than-GACK!"

"Be silent." Rachael said with annoyed tone killing the assassin by pushing her blades further in her heart.

As the assassin got geeked, her body vanished as the resistance killed the remaining ADVENT forces with the help of mine MECS and the recently hacked MECS. That was surprisingly easy but there's no doubt in my mind that ADVENT are gonna have to rethink their strategies and improve their offense...and what the chosen said that she'll come back stronger...does it mean she's going to be revived and get stronger than before...or its just her idiotic ways of saying that I'm gonna come back again over and over again until I kill you...? But I won't worry...all the more reason to be one step ahead of them...with the power of my network...they will never know what will hit them.


	32. Preparing ourselves

_**"The trick in my situation was that there was no trick. No matter what the movies tell you-no rules, no secret mantra, no roadmap. It wasn't how smart or how good you were. It was chaos and luck. And anyone who thought different was a fool. All you could was to hang on madly, as long and hard as you could."**_

 _ **-Max Payne**_

Chapter 32

(Dante's pov)

8 days later

Spending time with Vincent was kind of nerve wrecking. Don't get me wrong...it's nice to be back with my brother I never seen for years but everytime he looks at me in the eye...all I can think of Ruvik from Evil Within who would always stare at you in eye in a rather emotionless look on his face like he is ready to kill you. I'm serious...one look from that guy's face and it makes you shiver down your spine. What the hell did my mother do to him to behave like this...? If that's not worse...he would mutter strange things as if he was giving me a clue...like a few hours ago, he muttered "Alecto. Megaera. Tisiphone.". He would repeat his several times as if he's trying to memorize by heart. It sounded like he was talking about the chosen...but that's just me.

Anyway...I was in the Psi lab training on my psionics (Giovanni was in the second one to perfect his psionics cause the poor kid has not been able to control his psionics well.) as Roman and Maria were training in the firing range to improve their aim when all of a sudden I hear the viper king (for the first time.) talking in my mind.

 _ **"I grow tire of being in your mind and doing nothing...when do you plan to let me join the battle?"**_

"Are you kidding me? For all I know, you could be in a bloodlust for revenge on X-Com for killing you."

 _ **"I will not deny that I desire revenge for the death that your...brother has done to me...however given the circumstances that the commander spared your and our people's life and that you managed to form an alliance with my former comrade's successors to eliminate ADVENT...I'm willing to give them a second chance..."**_

Marco killed the viper king? I better warn him in case the viper king decides to attack him for revenge.

"...We'll see...but if you do anything to Maria if you take over my body, you are going to get it. She's not some viper who would submit her body to you. Her mind is human and she wouldn't like it if you try to make a move on her. Got it?" I frowned.

 _ **"My...such fire in those words...I like that...to be protective of your queen is something I admire out of a king such as yourself. Very well...I will not harm your queen in any way you find unnecessary."**_

"Good. Glad we can come to an understanding." I sighed.

For maybe another 5 minutes, my comm link goes off as I turned it on knowing who it was(while I continued training. You'd be surprised how multitasking has it's benefits.)...

"What is it, Hunter?"

 _"I got some news for you and I think you might find it interesting."_

"Go ahead."

 _"The elders want you back...maybe not as bad wanting the commander back but they want you back. They are afraid of you...they know that you made contact with the rulers, convinced them to join the resistance along with their people and are causing mayhem on ADVENT outposts near the cities. You are dangerous to them...dangerous to even defeat my siblings...already they regret their actions on trying to eliminate the viper race and fear that it fuels your revenge on them by doing some serious damage to them."_

For fuck sake...they don't know when to fuck off don't they? They already

"Don't the elders have you and your siblings as replacements if things went south?"

He snickered as if that was the most stupidest question he has ever heard...

 _"True but even we have our limits. Besides...what's the point of being the most powerful being in the planet if you don't have a powerful army to back you up? Something you and the rulers have and what me and my siblings don't nor that's something my dumb ass brother ever understands. He thinks that one man with supreme power is enough for him to destroy his enemies...and look where it got him...humiliated by his defeat and is going to take a while for him to recover his...ego."_

Nice to hear that coming out of Nolan North for a change (what? You think I didn't know that? It didn't take long to realize who voiced the hunter.). Still...I can't be surprised of them being afraid of me since I like ruining their plans in a heartbeat.

"They still want Giovanni too, right?" I asked him.

 _"Oh believe me...they want their "child" back to their loving embrace...disgusting...I saw what they did to him...abusing his mind to do their bidding...but guess what? He was furious...he got to the point where he nearly destroyed my brother for trying to defend the elders...and I got the front seats on the whole scene."_

In the words of Max Payne "One thing you can count on, you push a man too far and sooner or later he'd start pushing back.". Guess the elders learned that the hard way...

"You already know my answer about the elders right? It's always going to be no and trying to get Giovanni again is only going to make things worse for them when 1: Giovanni hasn't been able to perfect his psionics and could leave to catastrophic mayhem to ADVENT. And 2: messing with an angry Ethereal who wants no part with the elders is going to be nasty even if your brother is going to get involved in trying to get Giovanni."

 _"Let him...he'll learn his mistakes the hard way to get it to his thick skull. One last thing...beware of the lost..."_

"Who or what are the lost?" I asked with my right brow raised.

 _"I think you humans like to call them...zombies...or was it walkers? You'll see what I mean when you see them..."_

Great...and I thought reviving dead soldiers was the fucking worse...now we're actually going to see actual zombies? Stoked. Also...has Hunter been watching the walking dead on his free time? Remind to watch a marathon of the walking dead with him...

"Thanks for the heads up. Let me know if anything else comes up."

 _"Will do, friend."_ He said as I turned off my Comm link.

Actual zombies...can't wait to see them...

(Giovanni's pov)

1 hour earlier.

I don't understand with the elders...if they wanted to survive wouldn't they...I don't know...find a suitable host like how the volunteer had a Ethereal enter the volunteer's body? That shit would've been so fucking awesome if the main antagonists were the hosts of the elders who would have the powers of the Ethereals in exchange to do the elders biddings. How fucking cool would that be?

I mean it sure beats the hell out of seeing the AVATARS(seriously...I wasn't all too impressed in seeing them and keep in mind that Ethereals were manifesting and you would think that they have Ethereal level psionics but no it's the same damn abilities as psionic operatives except their mind control is kind of brutal instead of having the powers of the Uber Ethereal who keep in mind was twice as powerful than the AVATARS. Which usually makes it easier for me to take them down with ease and was not much of a challenge for me thanks to Dante's sniper character and Roman's Grenadier character ruining the AVATARS with ease...and a bit of some buffs here and there from my psionic character.) and how they like showing off with their psionics. Oh...I see you showing off of your psionics...BANG! You're already dead. No seriously...they do that everytime you encounter them like their a kid in a Darth Vader costume acting to be intimidating but no one would take the kid serious.

Anyway...enough of my ranting...I'm stressed out about the elders the more I talk about them...

I finished my training after 30 minutes(or more due to screw ups.) of perfecting my psionics, I start having visions again...bad ones...everyone in X-Com and the resistance were dead...Me...Dante...Roman...Maria...Vincent...enslaved by the elders...but the cherry on top? I see that crack underwater oozing psionics coming out of it...yeah...that same scene I always see in the ending of the game. all I can think about is...

"Terrors from the deep..."

Yeah...that shit is going to be horrific...I played Terrors from the deep before and all I can think of is underwater aliens...powerful ones maybe...I can't help but feel fear that we might not survive against them...no...I shouldn't talk that...X-Com has dealt with serious shit from the past (the bureau is a good example. Say what you want about the game...I still liked the game. I don't love it like some crazy fan but I like it where I would occasionally go back to it in case I get bored.) and I know they will kick their asses hard.

There will be sacrifices...and they will be violence...but in the ending...one will remain victorious...

Let's just hope we are prepared for it...


	33. The viper king's children

Chapter 33

(Emilio's pov)

23 hours later in Philadelphia

It was another night of me relaxing with a nice book to calm me down when suddenly I hear laughter...children laughter. Curiousity took the best of me as I went down the stairs to see four viper children that have similar scale colors as Dante's playing around as the Hierarch mother watches them. She quickly notices me and smiles a bit.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh just the children playing."

Her smile slowly falters as I connected the dots right off the bat...

"They are the children of the deceased viper king...am I right?" I asked her softly.

She nods slowly...god it must be horrible for those kids to lose their father like that...

"He was...my brother. X-Com eliminated him during a fight in Romania...it was horrific to see die...when the battle ended...our previous queen...she was murdered by that assassin as if it was a message about our failures..."

She stops herself letting me know that she doesn't want to talk about it...

"I'm...sorry I asked about that." I sighed.

"There is no need to apologize. We were all puppets controlled by the elders. If it weren't for your son's rebellion, we would be facing our race's extinction."

I start to ponder a bit...then I finally got an idea to lighten the mood.

"Maybe Dante can take care of the children." I said crossing my arms.

She looks at me completely off guard to hear me say that.

"W-What? I-I don't know to be honest. I do not wish to bother him about it." She stammers.

"Nonsense. He cares about kids and I'm sure he'll take good care of them." I smiled.

She gave me a look of uncertainty...but before she could even give me an answer. Psionic energy started to surround the children. They stopped what they were doing and seemed...tranquil. they closed their eyes and I just looked at awe on what's going on...the hierarch mother was in shocked...

"What's going on?" Hebe comes in with a concern look on her face.

"Their psionics...it's almost as if they are communicating with someone." I said with disbelief.

For five minutes(or seven minutes), the psionic energy faded away as the kids opened their eyes.

"Zmija? Iaculus? Vipuro? Sèpan? Are you alright? What happened?" The hierarch mother asked them with a motherly voice.

Zmija(The youngest female viper.) said this that shocked me, the Hierarch mother and Hebe...

"Auntie...we saw daddy..."

"What...?" I muttered with my eyes widen with disbelief.

"Did you? What did he say?"

"He said...he said that he was happy to see us...and that he's always watching us..."

"That's not all he said. He said that his successor will be taking care of us once he stops ADVENT once and for all." Vipuro(the second youngest male viper) said earning nods from the rest of the children.

"He looks so much like dad..." Sèpan(oldest female viper) said softly.

"Well...that's because ADVENT used dad's DNA on him...at least that's what the successor said. But he's been keeping us safe from ADVENT and the elders." Iaculus(the second oldest male viper.) said with a neutral expression on his face.

Dante...

"What the successor said is indeed true...ADVENT needed a suitable subject to make them a ruler to keep us in control...they did not expect the subject to still have his humanity even with the chip in his head...he was...paranoid...and was not comfortable with us approaching him. The rebellion started when he was sent to Spain to eliminate the resistance...he defected and killed the squad that he was assigned in with just his blade."

Valerie...what the hell has gotten into you?

"Wow..." The children said with interest.

"Indeed...because of his rebellion, we start to question ADVENT's motives and where their loyalties lie...and here we are. Abandoning the elders guidance and looking for freedom for our people."

Wow...I've been dead for so long that I didn't think Dante would pull something like this...well...you reap what you sow as they say...

"And auntie...daddy said that he misses you...and he loves you." Zmija said earning nods of confirmation from the rest of the kids.

"He...he said that?" The hierarch mother said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Yes..." Zmija said with a nod.

The hierarch mother closed her eyes a bit as I saw a small tear coming down from her cheek as she muttered...

"Anguis...thank you..." She said with a smile.

We looked at her with concern as she muttered...

"I...I need to be alone..."

She slithered to her room as I couldn't help but feel sad about the loss of her brother...reminds me how I lost my mother...

(Dante's pov)

Hours ago...

I was meditating in my cell(While listening more of Bill Gould and Jared Blum's talking book.) as I was being contacted by the viper king.

When I got to talk to him, he looked...I don't know...neutral.

"Your highness...is something the matter?" I asked him.

He looks at me for a bit then looks away...

"There's someone I need you to meet."

He started using his psionics as I started to wait...all of a sudden four viper children(who have similar scales as mine.) both male and female appear near the viper king and me. The children started looking around...then looked at me...then at the viper king...but you know what shocked me...?

"Hello, my children."

They are the viper king's kids...wow...

"Father..." One of them said looking at the viper king with shock.

"Yes, my son...it's me..." The viper king smiled for the first time with joy on his face.

"But how? Auntie told me you...you died..."

Oh god...that's horrible to hear that...I've always wondered in the game if the viper king ever had any children...we never saw that nor do I think they menton it much...but now I know...god I feel depressed hearing this...

"Yes...that is true but I am always watching you all...whether in the afterlife...or through the eyes of my successor." He said as the children hugged him a bit.

"Successor?" A female viper asked with curiousity.

"Hey, kids." I smiled at them with a wave.

They look at me again as the viper king began explaining...

"He is my successor. He will assure your safety and will be sure ADVENT doesn't get to you."

"Okay, daddy...but...how did he become your successor?" The youngest female viper asked.

I explained to the kids about how I became the viper king (while keeping it PG cause I didn't want to upset the kids if I say something R rated.) and how I escaped ADVENT from corrupting me...the kids were mortified to hear me say this...

"What my successor has told you is the truth. I'm a part of him as he is a part of me." He said as I nod.

The kids couldn't believe what they were hearing...it shocked them to put it short.

"But don't worry about me. My role is to ensure that our people stays out of harms way...think me as a...superhero from the televisions." I chuckled.

The moment I said that their mood quickly went...how did Natalya from Goldeneye put it...? Ah...boys with toys. Something like that. No really...they went on and on about that be something like Superman cause nothing could stop in protecting innocent lives(I couldn't help but smile at this.). Thankfully the viper king managed to cease the chatter.

"Okay, children. That's enough. The successor has many things to save some lives so it's best to leave him be for now."

The kids groaned in disappointment but before the kids left...the viper king said this...

"Say hi to Auntie for me and that I love her." He smiled more.

"Okay, father." They said at the same time as they faded away.

Once they were gone, the viper king goes serious mode once he looked at me while I got serious back.

"Protect them. They are precious to me and what keeps me sane...if ADVENT does something to my children, mark my words you will face the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" He glares at me.

"Of course, your highness. I will protect them with my life."

"Good..."

He really cares about his kids...good to know that he isn't a messed king...


	34. Shocking truth

Chapter 34

(Vulpe's pov)

5 hours later at Italy

I had received orders from the commander to have Mizuki deliver the data of the AVATAR project to X-Com...when I found her...I see a cable cord attached into some sort of implant on the left side of her head to her laptop while unconscious. I walked towards her with concern on my face when...

 _ **"BOO!"**_

I jumped in shocked when I saw what looked like some sort of computer avatar that looks like Mizuki (I think.) smirking at my reaction.

 _ **"Surprised?"** _ The Avatar said with a cocky tone.

"What-who?" I said trying to come up with something.

 _ **"It's me! Mizuki!"**_

"How the hell did you do that?!" I asked her in disbelief.

 _ **"See that thing attached to my head?"**_

"Yeah?"

 _ **"That's a datajack. I transfer my conscious into the matrix allowing me to do whatever I want inside. Shame I could've made my own Cyberdeck with the technology I stole from ADVENT."** _ She smirked.

Smart...wait...Matrix? Datajack?! Cyberdeck!?...Damn...maybe I should've paid more attention on those tabletop games my little girl always plays.

"I see...anyway...I was ordered by the commander that you send the AVATAR data to the commander."

She crosses her arms and stares at me with doubt on her face...

 _ **"How can I trust you?"**_

What was that ridiculous code Dante told me?

*3 hours ago*

"You want me to tell the girl to transfer the data to you?" I asked the commander.

 _"Yes. Tygan needs it for his research on the AVATAR."_

"Roger that."

 _"If you are going to convince Mizuki to trust you, then you best tell her this. La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. She knows what that means. Once she hears that, she'll know that I sent you."_ Dante tells me.

"Got it." I nod.

 _"Oh my god why do I have to hear that fucking meme?_ " Marco grumbled.

*Present*

"La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo."

Mizuki's eyes went wide...she was silent for a while until she said...

 _ **"The Patriots...haven't heard that password for a very long time ever since I was just a kid...Dante told you didn't he...?"**_

"Yes." I nod.

 _ **"...And he sent you?"**_

I nod again.

 _ **"Then that means he trusts you...alright...I'll send the data but it's going to take a while."**_

"Got it."

She vanishes somewhere as I sighed a bit...who would've thought a kid could can get this creative...

(Mizuki's pov)

 _ **"Now where was I...?"** _ I mumbled as I hovered to a node.

That's right. I was listening to a conversation on the elders hoping for some nice information I could use...and this is what I hear...

 **"Our progress on the project dwindles...and is slowed every time we thought we made progress."**

 **"Capturing Fantomu Neko has failed. We underestimated the defenses she has prepared for the attack."**

 **"Let's not forget a mysterious woman who outmatched the assassin with pure skill."**

 **"That's no mysterious woman, elders. That is the first daughter of Toshii Miramoto. The scientist who went hiding when he refused to cooperate."**

A female scientist walks in the elders domain with a data pad with her all business demeanor as the elders stared at her with interest.

 **"Then enlighten us...who is the woman who bested the assassin?"** Another elder asks the scientists.

Just as the elder as asked the scientist asked that, the scientist starts tapping on her data pad showing a holographic image of Rachael.

 _"Rachael Miramoto. A survivor from a battle at Tokyo. Lost her eyes, legs, arms and other gruesome damages when she was caught in a explosion before X-Com arrived to repel your comrades off of Japan. Toshii miraculously saved her life by replacing her limbs and organs with his knowledge of cybernetics for the cost of some of her emotions."_

 **"Intriguing..."**

 _"There's more...the cybernetics seem to have...enhanced her combat effiency. Enhanced speed, strength and sights from I can determine from the footage on the attack."_

She was watching the whole fight?!

 **"Hmm..."** One of the elders pondered.

 _"I also managed to get a glimpse on Fantomu Neko."_

She showed a image of me going to hide under a desk as she cleared the image showing me...damn it...

 **"A CHILD?! WE WERE UNDERESTIMATED BY A MERE CHILD?!"** The female ethereal outraged.

 _"That is the successor of Toshii Miramoto. Mizuki Miramoto...A.K.A...Fantomu Neko..."_

Fuck! I thought I erased any existence of my identity! How the hell did she managed to dig up my files that easily!?

 **"A successor...hmm..."**

Before I can listen more on the conversation, my contact's Avatar appears next to me with complete worry. I quickly had to disable the surveillance node to prevent any risks of being caught.

 _ **"Mizuki. You need to get out of Italy. There's a spy in Italy giving details to the elders for another attack but with deadly forces than the last?"**_

 _ **"How deadly are we talking about?"**_

 _ **"New soldiers like this one soldier with a fucking flamethrower I saw on one of the surveillance systems."**_

Oh fuck...that's not good at all.

 ** _"That's not all. The warlock is going to get involved and it is going to be fucking chaos when he gets his hands on you."_**

Great...Mister "I talk a lot about my powers too much but rarely use them cause I'm a big pussy" is going to show up...where's Vergil when you need him?

 _ **"So who's been spying on the resistance?"**_

 _ **"Not Vulpe that's for sure. I caught a glimpse of someone in the shadows reporting information to ADVENT. I swear...the idiot think he's sly but he's not. I already alerted Vulpe about the spy and where he is so Vulpe can beat some information out of him."**_

 _ **"Well that escalated quickly. Extraction vehicle anywhere?"** _ I asked him.

 _ **"Already told Gatô to wait for you near the plaza with the car. Best hurry up."**_

 _ **"Hold on. I gotta send this data to the commander of X-Com."**_

I quickly started sending the AVATAR project data to the commander as my contact crossed his arms waiting. Once I managed to get that done, I sigh with relief to manage to get that out of the way.

 _ **"See you at santuary."**_ I tell him.

He nods as he quickly vanished out of the matrix while I got out of the matrix at the same time. I removed the cord out of my datajack and walked towards Rachael. I discreetly signaled Rachael that we got to go as I took my laptop and headed to the plaza with Rachael. This of course got her concern.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Trouble. The attack was nothing but to test our defenses so they can send in the big guns." I whispered.

"And we're leaving them?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Look...I don't want innocent people die because some kid like myself became a target for ADVENT to take." I whispered harshly.

She was silent for a while...

"Besides...I already helped them on their defenses and the MECS I had are programmed to help the Italian resistance."

I sigh deeply as I look at Rachael with sorrow...

"I also found out how you got the cybernetic implants...our missing father saved your life..."

Her eyes went wide...

"What...?" She muttered with disbelief.

"Yeah...Toshii Miramoto. Cybernetic scientist who refused to cooperate with ADVENT...and I'm his successor..." I groaned.

"How did you know this?"

"I overheard a conversation of the elders talking with the scientist about us...she told them everything about our father...and worst of all...she showed them images of me and you during the attack and she told them my real name..."

"...That can't be good..."

"No it isn't..."

We got on Gatô's car as Gatô drove us to Spain...santuary...here we come...

(Marco's pov)

2 hours later at the Avenger

"Data received." Shen said.

"Excellent. Best we have this data analyzed at once." Tygan suggested.

"That would be wise, doctor." The commander nods.

As Tygan went to the laboratory with Shen, Vulpe's face appears on the screen and looks ticked off.

"Vulpe? Something the matter?" I asked as Dante crossed his arms.

 _"Yeah...the kid left with her sister when I was dealing with a spy."_

"What?!" Central growled.

 _"Yeah...according to the message she sent me, she said she didn't want innocent people get in danger cause of ADVENT targeting her...but she also said this..."Neither enemy nor friend-"_

"I am back from a world where such words are meaningless." Dante finished.

Everyone including me stared at Dante with confusion...he then says this...

"She's telling you that she's not a hero or a villain and doesn't believe words of justice from ADVENT or X-Com." He frowned.

There was a pause...

"However...she won't hesitate to help a friend in need when the time comes..."

Dante sure has some interesting friends...


	35. Zombies?

"I was filled with doubt. We had already scorched the Earth once. Now, the fire was in my hands, and I had to carry it through." -Artyom

Chapter 35

(Dante's pov)

A couple hours later

It was another day in my cell when the commander told me about sending me and my friends to another mission. As we went to the command center, I meet a familiar face on the screen...Mizuki...well...an avatar of Mizuki.

"Mizuki...jacked in the matrix I see." I smirked slightly.

Everyone except for Roman, Giovanni and Maria looked at me with complete confusion on their faces...priceless.

 _ **"Yup. Anyway...I overheard the conversation of the leader of those gas masked individuals the reapers with Central and um...you might not like this..."**_

"Hold on...you heard my conversation with Volk?!" Central asked completely bewildered.

 _ **"It's called hacking. Get used to it. Anyway...as I was saying. I was looking some surveillance footages of the location where you plan to rendezvous with one of the skirmishers and...I found this..."**_

Mizuki shows a image of what looked like...ashy skinned zombies near some radiation gas and I just look at them at awe...

"What the hell are those things?" Marco asked with disgust.

"Hunter warned me about something like this...I believe these are the lost...but for my sake I'm gonna call them zombies."

Then again Hunter called them walkers just for shits and giggles probably because he watched the walking dead on his free time Anyway Marco looks at me rather confused when I decided to call the lost zombies.

"Why zombies...?" He asked me.

Just as he asked that, Mizuki showed a footage of the zombies running(they ran like the ones from Zombieland or a feral ghoul from Fallout. Take your pick.) possibly catching up to some prey.

"It's feral as a zombie, it's dumb as a zombie. It's a zombie. End of story." I said as I smirked at Marco.

"Get no arguments from me." The commander chuckled.

 _ **"That's not the worse part. Check this out."**_

Mizuki shows another footage...wow...that's a huge herd of zombies...

"A herd...Jesus...that's something I don't want to get involve...even in the middle of the night." I shuddered.

"You seem to know a lot of dealing with zombies." The commander looked at me with interest.

"Yeah...dealing a herd is something not even a veteran zombie would want to get involve. Only time something like that would happen if someone made loud noises like gunfire or explosives...hell even screaming or yelling at the top of your lungs will attract them."

"So much for going in loud." Marco mumbled.

"Any ways to deal with them?" The commander asks.

What the hell? They never watch a zombie flick before or something?! Then again...maybe it is about time I convince them to use suppressed weapons instead of going loud for a change...

"Aim for the head. Shoot it. Bash it. Stab it. Anything that can damage the brain. Just keep it discreet. Zombies are stupid enough to ignore their undead comrades as long as you are discreet. Go loud and they will call in the herd." I stretched a bit.

"Looks like I'm going to have Shen make supressors the next time I send a squad in a mission involving those things." The commander sighs.

"Meaning that you better bring a sidearm, Marco." I smirked at him earning a scoff from him.

"What? A pistol?"

I smacked him in the back of the head for that earning chuckles from people in the room.

"No you idiot. A submachine gun. Like that one you used when you used when you to be part of a SWAT team."

"Oh...right..." He said rather embarrassed.

"I overheard a conversation in one of their communications ADVENT are sending a disposal unit to erase any trace of those zombies near the rendezvous. From what my contact told me, their sending some soldier holding a flamethrower. Can't get an image of them at the moment as I'm trying to see them myself but from what I overheard they are called Purifiers."

"Heard of them?" The commander asks me.

"No. Keep in mind that I was locked in a cell the whole time so I have not seen them myself nor I have them before that. For all I know they could be some unit from another facility." I shrugged.

"I have. I've seen them once in a while when I was captured by the elders." Giovanni suddenly spoke up.

 _ **"Enlighten us then."** _ Mizuki said.

"They're these orange armored soldiers that always walk with flamethrowers and don't seem to leave them behind whenever they go somewhere. They were always ordered to removed traces of those "Abominations" which they are no doubt referring to the zombies on the screen. I remember seeing incendiary grenades strapped to their waists whenever they past by my quarters...possibly for crowd control. That's all I know."

 _ **"That's...something...I'll have to look through the footages on something of that description."**_ Mizuki ponders.

"Anything else we should know?" Central asked Mizuki.

 _ **"Yeah...one last thing. Dante? You know the hunter right?"** _ She asks me.

"Yeah? What happened?" I asked her with concern.

"He wanted me to tell you her sister is going to show up and is going to eliminate the VIPS you are going to meet. If she's lucky, she'll try to capture you or Giovanni."

I covered my face a bit and stared at Mizuki with an annoyed look on my face.

"Can't say I'm surprised cause he told me something like that saying that the elders were afraid and wanted me back. After all I'm the one that convinced the rulers to abandon ADVENT and help the resistance. By the way...how did Hunter find you?"

 _ **"You just had to ask...all I know he said that I left a fresh trail for him to follow."**_

That sounds awfully familiar...

 **"What?! How did you find me!?"**

 **"You left a fresh trail of bodies for me to follow. Not hard to follow since you blasted any ADVENT soldier to the dome who try to capture or kill you."**

 **"So what...? You're gonna kill me? Capture me?"**

 **"No...to warn you. My sister is on the search to find you and it won't be long she finds you in this poor excuse of a hiding spot."**

 **"Great...just what I needed to hear...bad news...now where am I suppose to go?"**

 **"Simple. Leave the country. I'll throw her off by hiding your tracks."**

 **"...I guess I don't have much of a choice...alright...back to running away from enemies I go...thanks by the way..."**

 **"Heh...what are friends for?"**

I still owe that guy big time for covering my ass from his sister...

 _ **"He left the moment he told me to tell about his sister. For a hunter who used to serve the elders, he sure has that smart ass attitude. Kind of reminds me of Nathan Drake."**_

You're telling me...

"That's all I have to tell you. Good luck out there." Mizuki said as her avatar disappears.

...Zombies...how intriguing...


	36. Meanwhile

***I'm baaaaaccckkk! Missed me? Had to take a break for a very long time to relax. Also had long multiplayer sessions with my friend Giovanni on the Baldur's gate series 2 weeks ago as trying to finish the series as good characters(I was a neutral good ranger and Giovanni was a chaotic good mage/thief.) and good lord does the games kick our asses so many times. Anyway I'm back and ready to continue the story so let's get this show on the road. Oh and before I forget. There's gonna be some Shadowrun cyberpunk slangs coming up so if you have no idea what they mean go the Shadowrun Cyberpunk glossary from the land of kain.***

Chapter 36

(Mizuki's pov)

00:08 in Spain

Another day another day spend my time on my computer. Things are quiet when I hear two of my guys talking as the television was going on.

"Great...more news from the damn culture vultures."

"What are they talking about this time?"

"The rebellious viper everybody in ADVENT is talking about. Mizuki knows him. Said she's his childhood friend. Goes by the name Dante Vera. I looked the guy up and it turns out he was of the guys that got experimented by ADVENT when ADVENT was gaining control on the world. Now...remember those chips that I found from that sectoid?"

"Yeah?"

"Turns out those chips are what controls the ADVENT soldiers by sending signals to the chip from the elders."

"Huh...explains why they act like bakebrains."

"Yeah. For some reason from what the surveillance footage I managed to scavenge was Dante resisting control. No one in ADVENT had never seen this kind of resistance before and was becoming worry some. No matter what they did that just couldn't control him. It's as if he's still clinging to his humanity he has left of him."

"So how did he become a viper king? Did they injected him with a DNA of a clone?"

"Worse. Someone from the chop shop thought it would be a good idea to inject Dante with DNA from a dead viper king."

"Ah drek...if it's one thing I learned from Kojima is that mixing DNA from a dead person to a live one can do some messed things to you."

That's when I started getting in the conversation.

"And if Dante were to lose control of himself, the viper king would surely do serious damage on the opposing side." I leaned back a bit.

"How would you know he'll help the resistance?" One of the guys looked at me.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that he made of pull some strings to have the viper king help the resistance...that or that the viper king is probably on a complete bloodlust to murder everyone in ADVENT with or without the resistance. Who knows." I shrugged.

As I continued typing on my computer, I hear something from the news that made me smirk a bit.

 _"In other news, ADVENT has finally managed to get the identity of the troublesome hacker Fantomu Neki who is no other than-what? Hold on...what do you mean the data is being erased...? How is this happening in the first place?"_

I pressed enter on my keyboard to play a pre recorded message that disoriented my voice to hide my identity on the news channel.

 _ **"Awww...did little old me destroyed something important? You people should know better that trying to find the identity of a hacker is never simple. Besides...you never know when they are one step ahead of you. I'll deal with you bakebrains later...for now...Ciao!"**_

I have never laughed so hard when the news lady signals the cameraman to stop the camera in complete panic.

"Mizuki strikes again! Ha ha! That will show those bakebrains that try to expose me to the media!" I cackled as the other guys laughed their asses off.

Yeah...I can be such a nuisance to my enemies.

"Mizuki..." I heard Rachael in a monotone voice.

I look to my right to see Rachael walking towards me with a flash drive on her hand.

"Yeah? What's up, sis?"

She tosses me the flash drive as I caught it with my right hand and just looked at Rachael confused.

"Gatô found the location of our father's hideout..."

I quickly jacked the flash drive in my laptop and quickly found the recent data...I analyzed it and my eyes went wide...it's...

"He's in Kyoto...our home..."

Rachael slowly nods...

"One problem...Gatô told me that place got taken over by ADVENT. If we go there, we need to be careful cause they are looking for him and any of those related to him to draw him out." She tells me as she sits next to me.

"Probably to kill him..."

Rachael nods slowly this time with a look of regret on her face.

"Afraid so. ADVENT don't like taking no for an answer when they want someone to cooperate with them."

What a bunch of fucking immature bakebrains...

"Damn it...we have to do something. I can't just stand here and do nothing." I growled.

"Save it. We can't do anything at the moment but wait. Rushing in without a plan is going to cost our lives...and God forbid end up like those kids were experimented to become alien soldiers or like one of the chosens that raided us."

I was going to protest but that harsh emotionless glare tells me that I should shut the fuck up.

"Right now Gatô is finding a safer route to father's location without being seen...then again there's a good chance that disgrace of an assassin might show up to get you."

Yeah she's still a bit pissed that the assassin slanders the way of honor like a coward when she's clearly isn't a warrior. Then again any Japanese who has their code of honor would be pissed about it.

"Shit...I forgot about that bitch." I groaned.

"Right...for now we wait for Gatô on what he can find."

I was dead silent for a good long 2 minutes as I sighed deeply in defeat...

"Okay, sis...you win. We'll wait." I leaned back with a annoyed look on my face.

She nods as I took my drone(work in progress) from under my desk and decided to do some tinkering on it.

"Let's hope he doesn't take long. The more he wastes time, the more I fear father's life could be at jeopardy." I frowned a bit.

"You and me both. Let's hope he finds him soon..."

He better or we are going to have a problem...either way...I'm gonna knock the teeth out of my father so he can explain why he abandoned us...


End file.
